Beyond Grim and Evil 3: The Alliance
by Deliverer
Summary: Plots, battles, and amidst it all mistakes are made that slowly spell defeat for either the Immortal Triad or the Undertakers. Old memories are dragged up and new alliances are made. The Undertakers know that right now the Immortal Triad has the upper hand. They aren't pleased. They will win this time, they're sure of it. Unless secrets and tricks tear them apart.
1. Prologue: Mistakes

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Number 3 in the series. Preceded by Beyond Grim and Evil: Return To Bunny Island.)

_**Prologue-Mistakes**_

Mistakes. He'd made plenty of those. Most never affected the boogeyman's minion one way or the other. Rare did something happen that stuck with him. In fact, only one mistake still stayed in his mind to this day. One mistake that had nearly cost he and his allies everything. He looked over at her. She never _had_ told him she forgave him. Things had gone back to normal, but she had never told him she'd forgiven him. Now, standing here and facing off against their enemies in what promised to be a battle with many losses, he found himself longing and wishing to hear those words from her mouth. He supposed there was a risk he never would, but he would do all in his power to ensure nothing happened to her. Then she looked over at him and smiled, and he felt like this would all be over, that nothing bad would happen. And her expression… It told him she would forgive him. It told him she fogave him so that if she didn't make it, he wouldn't always have to wonder. But he would rather hear the words spoken. He _would_ hear them spoken. He drew his claws and lowly growled.


	2. Guest Starring

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Finally, another installment. The incident with Billy mentioned in this chapter is taken from a one-shot I posted in The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy section of this site. It's called Eternal Slumber and in a way is this stories sister story. Mandy uses a quote here my little brother uses consistently. See if you can pick it out. Enjoy.)

_**Guest Starring…**_

"Greetings, all you fans of the darkness. Tomorrow night we have quite the program lined up for you," the talk show host declared over the giant TV in the middle of the city. "The one, the only, Atrocia herself will be appearing and talking to us about how her life has been since her show was cancelled. It's a must see for all you Atrocia fans out there. Also, we will be hosting a woman who, get this, claims to have dated the Grim Reaper himself!" A laugh track played in the background. "Tune in tomorrow."

"And cut," a director declared. The cameras cut out and the talk show host brushed off his clothing. "Gold, as usual," the director complimented.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a couple of guests to give the layout too," the talk show host replied. He walked backstage.

GAoBaM

Atrocia walked into the studio waiting room and looked around. Nicely decorated, she had to admit. Just then someone asked from behind, "Excuse me, but are you Atrocia?"

Atrocia turned curiously only to see a pale and gothic looking young woman standing behind her. "Why yes, I am," she replied. "Mistress of darkness, investigator of all things mythical and true. Who, might I ask, are you?"

"My name is Malaria. I'm the first guest on the show," she replied.

"Really? What are _you_ famous for?" Atrocia asked.

Malaria answered, "Nothing. I'm the laughing stock."

"Excuse me?" Atrocia questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. No one has," Malaria replied.

"Try me," Atrocia sang.

Malaria sighed then answered, "I dated the Grim Reaper." Atrocia started.

GAoBaM

Just then the host and his entourage walked in. "Atrocia, baby, Malaria, sweet heart, how's it shaking?" he asked.

"Fine," Atrocia simply answered, wanting to hear more of Malaria's story.

"Cut to the chase," Malaria directed, put out by the mockery they were making of her tale.

"Have you two met?" the host asked.

"Just now," Atrocia replied. "Malaria, tell me more," Atrocia prompted.

"About her fling with Death?" one of the extras asked, scoffing.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Atrocia defended, eyes narrowing.

"Atrocia, honey, don't tell me you believe that," the host said.

"Why not? It's my job," Atrocia replied.

"You believe me?" Malaria asked in shock.

"Are you kidding me? This is one of the greatest stories I've heard!" Atrocia exclaimed. "Malaria, you need to tell me more."

"Oh, o-okay," Malaria replied, beaming now. Someone finally believed her story!

"Great to see you two hit it off, now for the layout," the host prompted.

"I'll give her the layout hon. I've had enough experience," Atrocia replied simply, waving him off. "Malaria, let's chat over a cup of coffee."

"Gladly," Malaria replied, smiling. Giggling the two women walked out. The host blinked after them in shock.

GAoBaM

They laughed over a private joke the two had shared. "This has been such fun," Atrocia said.

"I know. I've never really had a friend before," Malaria remarked, sipping. "So, Atrocia, I have to admit I was a huge fan of your show. What are you planning to do for the talk show?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I want to get some new material, but I'm not sure where to go," Atrocia replied.

"I can help you there," Malaria said.

"Really?" Atrocia asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue.

"There's a school in this town. Grim mentioned it often. There's a teacher who teaches there. The two children he said tricked him into being their best friend forever are some of her pupils. He also mentioned, though, the mother of the evils, Pandora, attending once. And a child, the only son of Nergal."

"Nergal? You don't mean the Sumerian deity?" Atrocia asked in shock.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know he was the real Grim Reaper then. I thought he was kidding. I never pressed," Malaria admitted.

"If that's true, though, she will be worth interviewing," Atrocia mused.

"Parent teacher interviews tonight," Malaria hinted.

"Perfect," Atrocia said.

"Good luck," Malaria offered with a conspiratorial smirk. Atrocia giggled coldly as well, and the two toasted.

GAoBaM

Grim sighed as he shoved his trunk into some corner yet unfound. "You know Billy will sniff it out eventually, right?" Nergal questioned.

"Unfortunately," Grim replied. They looked up towards the upper floor, hearing laughter and talking.

"Some party," Nergal wryly said.

"I hate get-together's," Grim complained.

"You and me both," Nergal replied.

After a recent near death experience of Billy's, the family had converged on the local along with Mandy and Irwin's families to celebrate his unexpected recovery. It had gotten noisy fast, and Grim and Nergal weren't about to stick it out. Billy was distracted. Grim had taken the opportunity to try and hide his trunk _again_. Desperate to get away, Nergal had tagged along with him in order to escape the noise. And, of course, the social aspect of it all.

"Hey Nergal, mon, Atrocia's on a talk show tomorrow night bein' interviewed. How about comin' around ta watch?" Grim asked.

"Atrocia? That snoopy mortal who simply loves looking into anything remotely related to folklore and mythology then going on air and seductively conveying it to the naïve audience watching?" Nergal asked.

They stared at each other a moment, then Grim frowned, unimpressed, saying, "Yeah, dat one."

"Well, I suppose," Nergal agreed. "Refresh my memory on her again."

"What?! Ya don't know what Atrocia's all about besides de basics? Sit down, mon, no one don't know Atrocia!" Grim shot, appalled. He zapped up a couch and TV then shoved Nergal onto it, flicking on the television to a group of _Atrocia's Late Night Atrocities_ reruns.

GAoBaM

Grim and Nergal sat on the couch, Grim growing more and more excited. "Hey Grim, Nergal! What's shakin' darlings?" Eris sang in her valley girl accent as she suddenly appeared.

Grim cried out in alarm then whirled to face her along with Nergal. They frowned, unimpressed, then Grim replied, "Eris. I'm watchin' me programs. What are ya doin' here woman?"

"I heard there was a party and decided to drop by," Eris replied, walking over. She frowned at the television and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her two friends, waiting for an explanation.

Seeing this, Grim grumbled under his breath then said, "We're getting prepared for a talk show tomorrow night. Guest star is Atrocia! Oh boy I can't wait ta see de interview! Nergal needed ta get caught up."

"Oh please, darling, it's just an interview. And on a mortal at that," Eris remarked, going back to her normal accent and sitting between them as she began to file her nails.

"Actually, I'm a little interested myself," Nergal remarked.

"When did _you_ become a fan of Atrocia?" Eris questioned.

"Grim sort of hooked me, just now," Nergal answered, innocently grinning with a guilty shrug.

"Shut up mon, de programs on," Grim stated. He and Nergal instantly directed their attention to the screen. Eris boredly looked up to watch. Truth be told, she was curious as to what so drew her boys to the show in the _first_ place. Besides the curvaceous woman with the sultry voice, of course; and Nergal probably had no clue that was one of the reasons he was interested. After all, why would the thought of cheating ever cross _his_ mind? Hah.

GAoBaM

Harold, Gladys, Judy, Dick, Phil, Claire, and Sis were all sitting around the table chatting. The four children were in Billy's room playing. "Parent teacher interviews tonight," Harold remarked.

"I can't wait to see how Irwin's doing man," Dick said enthusiastically.

"Our baby gonna made daddy and mommy proud," Judy the mummy said.

"Same old, same old," Sis remarked. "We hear Eleanor give the grades, Junior gets straight A's maybe a few B's, she praises him, we leave."

"A's and B's?" Gladys tightly asked, twitching. "Billy's never gotten either in his _life_." She giggled tightly.

"Yes, interviews," Clair absently said, fiddling with her coffee. Phil looked silent and stressed.

Worried about the two, Judy asked, "Claire, Phil, what's wrong?"

"To be honest, I feel overwhelmed. I feel that I've lost everything with Mandy. I can't control her anymore, we hardly talk, it's as if something's missing, and I know… I know it's our fault," Claire replied.

"Yes, we wonder if we _ever_ had Mandy's respect," Phil added.

"But Claire, sweetie, didn't you fight a Viking once?" Gladys asked.

Claire smirked and nodded. "It's not hard to believe you gave birth to her," Sis backed up.

Claire giggled sadly then replied, "It is, actually. I can't believe it myself. Sometimes I wonder. Don't get us wrong. We love Mandy very much. It's just that…"

"She's too difficult to deal with anymore," Phil took up. "I mean, not even the Grim _Reaper_ can control her."

"We want to get away for a while, go on vacation. In fact, we're planning on leaving in a few more minutes. After this coffee, we're out of here," Claire added.

"But then who will go to Mandy's interview?" Dick questioned.

"If there's anyone around who thinks they can deal with Mandy, be our guest," Phil answered dismally.

No one spoke up for a long moment. Soon, though, Claire said one name. "Eris…" They looked at her in shock. Eris? Why had she mentioned _Eris_? Actually, on second thought why hadn't they thought of Eris _before_? She was a goddess, haughty, proud, disdainful, and powerful. Maybe if Eris actually tried to take charge it wouldn't work, but never before had the goddess given Mandy an order that actually sounded like an order. In fact, Mandy had only ever rebelled against the goddess if her friends were in danger. Even when she talked back, her words had no effect on Eris at all. The goddess at most rolled her eyes. Perhaps if Eris were mortal it wouldn't work, but she wasn't mortal. She was a goddess. With a snap of her fingers, Mandy could be reduced to nothing. Maybe Eris _was_ the best bet.

GAoBaM

Mandy threw a hammer at a laughing Billy. Irwin cringed, covering his eyes. He was glad he had the brains to stay out of this game. Junior smirked in a sort of sick amusement. Just then the door was knocked on and opened. The four children looked up. "Mandy dear?" Claire asked.

"Speak," Mandy directed.

"Your mother and I are going away for a while," Phil cut in.

"I hope for your sakes you packed my bags already," Mandy replied.

"You're not coming," the two flat out stated.

Mandy started. She frowned and tried to use her will power, but the two just shook their heads and walked out leaving Mandy gaping after them. Not even a _goodbye_? Oh they would pay. She would have her way. Time to find Grim. She scowled then directed, "All right boys, downstairs. We have a reaper to confront." The three boys exchanged looks but followed nonetheless.

GAoBaM

The four children walked down the stairs and spotted Eris, Nergal, and Grim sitting in front of a television. Mandy walked in front of them all and stood in front of the TV. "Hey!" Nergal exclaimed.

"Mandy, get out of de way girl," Grim ordered.

"Grim, my parents are going on vacation and they dared do so without me. Deal with it," Mandy directed.

"I ain't doin' any such t'ing!" Grim shot.

"I order it," Mandy growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. Grim started and pulled back, suddenly fearful. He shifted uncomfortably. Nergal shook his head hopelessly. Eris noticed the reaper looking about to break. Fine, she could step in. What had she to fear from this mere mortal child?

"Mandy, darling, I'm sure you mumsy and daddykins can take care of themselves. After all, they raised you from infancy," Eris said.

"This doesn't concern you, Eris. I don't like surprises. They should have asked my permission," Mandy said.

Eris burst into laughter. Mandy, startled, looked at her in shock, the others in horror. "Surely you're joking dearest! They're your parents! They don't ask permission for anything. _You_ ask _them_," Eris said through giggles. "Besides, it really isn't worth your breath to _bother_ with them."

"I don't ask permission to do anything. I do what I want when I want to do it," Mandy replied.

"You wish," Eris scoffed.

GAoBaM

Mandy scowled, gritting her teeth, but Eris just looked all the more amused. Finally she gave up, saying, "It's getting late. Parent teacher interviews will be starting soon. I have no one to go with me."

"Why does dat concern us?" Grim asked. "Nergal, sure, but me and Eris don't got ta worry," Grim replied.

"I need a mother and father. You and Eris are playing the parts, Grim," she replied.

"But…" Grim began.

"Oh Grim, beloved husband, can't we do this one little act for our darling daughter's sake, hmm?" Eris cooed, throwing her arms around him and whispering seductively at him.

"Dat girl ain't no darlin'," Grim replied.

"Of course she is. It's cute how she tries to be in control," Eris replied.

"Try!?" Mandy furiously yelled. Eris zapped her mouth shut. She started in shock.

"Come, Grim, please. For me," Eris pouted.

Grim shifted uncomfortably and cursed old residual feelings. Finally he replied, "Fine." He snapped his fingers undoing Mandy's mouth so she could speak once more.


	3. Parent Teacher Interviews

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

_**Parent Teacher Interviews**_

"Yes! Parent teacher interviews!" Billy exclaimed excitedly as he stood in the waiting classroom with Mandy, Junior, Mindy, Dora, his parents, and Grim.

"Yes, interviews," Gladys tightly said, twitching. She knew full well she wouldn't be happy.

"We get to hear all about how well our genius son is doing," Harold said, ruffling Billy's hair.

"Oh please," Mandy scoffed.

"Junior, where are your parents?" Gladys questioned.

"Coming," Junior answered, checking his watch. "In fact, they'll be here any second." Sure enough, no sooner had the words left his mouth when the ground began to shake. They all looked down in alarm, except Junior who simply pulled to the side. All at once the floor cracked open and the Nergal's vehicle came to light. The door opened revealing Nergal and Sis smiling as they walked out. Nergal clicked a button and sent the vehicle back.

"Hello, all. Parent teacher interviews have finally come," he said cheerily.

"What's got _you_ in a good mood, mon?" Grim glumly questioned.

"Oh, just some business," he vaguely replied. Sis grinned lecherously up at him. Grim caught on instantly, covering Mandy and Billy's eyes.

GAoBaM

"Mandy, where's your, err, 'mother?'?" Sis questioned.

"Mom should be here any second," Mandy replied.

Right on cue a flash of light burst out and Eris' voice excitedly exclaimed, "Who called for Chaos in the evening?! Where's the party?" She looked around at the others and her smile fell curiously. "I say, not a lively bunch at all, _are_ you?"

"Party's cancelled. Remember, you are now officially my mother for the interview, Grim is father. You two will not disappoint me or it will end badly for both of you," Mandy declared.

Eris raised an eyebrow at the girl and glanced at Grim. "Humph, don't ask," Grim stated.

"You can't seriously go in to an interview looking like a bone bag Grimmy, it's just not done," Eris chastised.

"Grim," Mandy ordered. He growled and snapped his fingers taking on a human form and folding his arms in annoyance.

"Ooh, not bad Thanatos," Eris cooed, checking him out purposely, trying to make him feel uncomfortable. His skin was almost black, hair as well. His eyes were like lumps of coal burning in a fire. They looked hollow, dead, but oh so alive, and she liked it very much.

"I'm not in de mood for dis, Eris," Grim bit, giving no visible reaction.

She frowned and said, "Oh poo, why must you spoil my fun?" He chuckled darkly.

GAoBaM

"Odd, seeing you like this Grim," Nergal remarked, looking him over in puzzlement. Soon enough he shrugged, though.

"What about _you_ two?" Grim questioned, looking at Pandora and Mindy.

"They'll be here," Mindy uncertainly replied, watching the door worriedly. What if they _weren't_?

Dora shifted uncomfortably then looked down, saying, "I'll figure something out."

"Oh honey…" Sis began.

Just then Irwin walked out of a hallway with his parents, saying, "S'up dawgs? Check out my grades." He showed off the report card, all a mix of A's, B's, and C's, then added, "My parent's and I are goin' to the show for a reward, yo! Isn't this so cool!?"

"If by cool you mean a pointless bribe and excuse for getting you out of the house, then yes, very cool," Mandy remarked.

"Oh stuff it Mandy," Mindy bit in annoyance. Mandy scowled.

"Oh yeah, Billy, you're up yo," Irwin added. "Good luck."

"I won't need it," Billy boastfully said, walked down the hallway towards the classroom as Irwin and his family left.

GAoBaM

There was an awkward silence between the remaining ones. At least, awkward for everyone except Mandy and Eris, who really didn't give a flying flip. Eris flipped through a magazine as Mandy was perfectly content to stand and glare. "So… some weather we're having," Nergal finally said, attempting to draw out conversation.

"Uh, yeah," Grim awkwardly replied.

"There they are!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Who?" Dora questioned, looking.

"My parents," Mindy replied, grinning. In walked a rich and snobbish looking man and woman. "Hi mommy, hi daddy," Mindy sang.

"Are we getting this over with now, or must we wait?" her mother questioned, not even acknowledging her daughters open arms.

Mindy's father indifferently ruffled her hair, saying, "Where is this teacher of yours?"

"She's busy with Billy, right now," Mindy answered, frowning in annoyance at her parents.

"How droll," the woman remarked. She looked around the room and grimaced in disgust, asking, "And who are all of _these_ low brow people?"

Eris looked up, now paying attention. Had this mortal just insulted her? "My gosh, what sort of disease do _you_ have, or do you just never bathe?" Mindy's father questioned, looking at Nergal. Nergal looked down at his body then frowned, unimpressed.

"I'm sorry, have we done anything to insult you?" Sis barked testily.

"Darling, why is this lower class woman speaking to us?" Mindy's mother asked her husband.

"Lower class!?" Sis shot. Eris rose, scowling.

"I suppose you assume me to be low class too?" Eris demanded in an icy tone.

The two blinked at them. Mindy face palmed. "I'm sure I don't know dearest," her father replied to his wife, ignoring Eris.

"Grimmy poo, I don't like them, do something about it," Eris pouted, stroking Grim's chest.

"Like what?" Grim demanded.

"Whatever it is you do best," Eris growled, seizing his throat. Grim grinned innocently and removed her hands from his neck.

GAoBaM

Clearing his throat, Grim walked up to the two and said, "I don't appreciate it when ya put down me people, capishe?"

"What sort of mix are _you_?" Mindy's father questioned.

"De kind dat's about ta make your lives miserable," Grim retorted.

"They can't get much more miserable than they are surrounded by _you_ all," Mindy's mother declared. Grim pulled back, deeply offended. Mandy gritted her teeth furiously. Junior and Dora looked about ready to tag team in ripping the two to shreds.

Nergal, though, finally stepped in, saying, "I would advise you, for lack of more cordial words, shut up, in our presence."

"I beg your pardon!?" the two exclaimed in horrified shock that this 'peasant' would actually talk back.

"You heard me," Nergal growled. "One more word and I'll cut out your tongues and cook them on a skillet," Nergal suavely threatened. The two looked appalled, but didn't dare say another word.

"Nice," Grim complimented Nergal.

"It was, wasn't it?" Nergal replied.

Just then Billy came back in cheering, "Woo hoo, I got an F, I got an F!"

"Why are you cheering _that_?" Junior questioned.

"Because that's the highest grade I've ever gotten! I'm learning!" Billy exclaimed, hugging it tightly to his chest. "Oh, and Junior, you're next cuz."

"Thank goodness," Sis declared, grabbing Junior's hand and putting an arm around her husband, guiding them towards the door. She was sick of being here with _those_ two snobs. "Come along Junior, Nergal."

"What's with Sis?" Gladys wondered.

"Oh wonderful, more commoners," Mindy's father sighed in exasperation.

Harold and Gladys looked over, and Gladys frowned, saying, "Oh, _that's_ what."

"Quiet you! Don't t'ink I'm lettin' ya get away wit' bad mouthin' us. Nergal's threat sticks. Ya talk, I cut out your tongues wit' me scythe," Grim warned. They fell silent again. Billy's family left as quickly as they'd come.

GAoBaM

A few minutes passed in silence, then Junior re-entered the room with his parents, smirking victoriously. "Straight A's," he declared.

"That's our boy," Nergal praised. He frowned over at the snobs then asked, "Have they spoken since we left?"

"Once, but Grim dealt with it," Eris replied as she did Mandy's nails, the two having become pathetically bored, Eris deciding to teach Mandy a thing or two about manicures.

"You can cut out their tongues if you want," Mandy offered.

"Alas, we must return to the centre of the Earth," Nergal replied. Sis nudged him viciously. He gasped then covered, "I-I mean to Centre of the Earth Manor, the mansion, in which we live. Yes, it has a moat and everything. Um, toodles! Mandy, it's your turn." He seized his wife and son and darted out.

"They were rich!?" the man and woman exclaimed together.

"More than _you'll_ ever know," Eris replied. The couple looked horrified and flustered.

"Great. Let's get this over with," Mandy said, inspecting her nails.

"Gladly," Grim agreed, rising.

"You messed up," Mandy remarked to Eris.

"Darling, you've been pampered by a goddess. There _are_ no mess ups. Don't play that card with me," Eris replied, zapping her nails in a finish and taking her hand, wrapping her arm around Grim's waist and leading the two out.

"A goddess? Whatever did she mean by _that_?" Mindy's mother wondered.

"Um, long story," Dora replied, exchanging glances with Mindy then grinning nervously up at the two.

GAoBaM

It wasn't long after when they heard the shriek of some sort of giant bird, followed by a loud crash! The group gasped and spun to try and find the source of the sound. Moments later, however, Mandy entered with Grim and a smirking Eris, saying, "Staight A's, let's go."

"Ya just had ta create trouble, didn't ya Eris?" Grim bit.

"Things were going too slow. I didn't come here for trivial chit-chat. Besides, it wasn't that bad. Just a little Pterodactyl," Eris defended. "The woman wasn't even phased. She laughed coldly. I mean really darling."

"Always t'rowin' t'ings inta Chaos, aren't ya?" Grim shot.

"Would you love me if I weren't so wild and unpredictable?" Eris questioned.

"I don't love ya woman!" Grim yelled. "Not anymore."

"Grimmy, let's not fight in front of our darling daughter Mandy," Eris coed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Let me go woman! I'm not playin' dis game wit' you!" Grim insisted.

"Oh rot, you're no fun anymore," Eris complained, folding her arms in annoyance. She harrumphed and walked haughtily out.

"Eris, wait, I'm sorry!" Grim called after, kicking himself immediately. That was the closest she'd ever been to him and he'd let it slide! "Baby, come back!" He hurried after her.

Mandy rolled her eyes and followed them, saying, "Mindy, you're up."

"O-okay," Mindy nervously said, smiling up at her parents as the door slammed behind Mandy. Dora smiled reassuringly at her.

"Good luck, Mindy," Dora said.

"You too," Mindy replied, smiling. With that, she left with her parents, and Pandora was left alone.

GAoBaM

As Mindy left the room, Dora watched with a smile. That smile fell, however, and sadly she turned to the window, observing Mandy and Junior going home with Junior's parents, Grim, and Eris. Why was she even _here_? It's not like she _had_ parents to come to the interviews. Oh well, she guessed she needed her marks. She sighed deeply, chin in her hand, and felt a burning in her eyes. She closed them tightly, trying to keep them back, and sniffed. Where was she going to go tonight _anyway_? She couldn't stay in the school much longer, for soon enough she'd be found out. She'd already had too many close calls. Maybe she could stay with Mindy. Mindy had said she wouldn't mind. It would be fun, but immortals she would feel so out of place, so left out, so helpless…

She didn't know how long she'd sat there, nor that she'd been crying until a stray tear fell onto her hand; for then she noticed the wet marks on the window. Suddenly, however, someone cleared their throat and asked, "Child, are you alright?"

Dora gasped and quickly turned, swiftly wiping her eyes with a sleeve and sniffing, hoping the woman, and she knew it was a woman by the voice, would leave. She smiled meekly up at the stranger with the fiery red beehive hairdo and answered, "Yes ma'am, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because I noticed you crying by the window," the woman answered, concernedly coming up to her. "Why are you here so late anyway little girl?" the woman questioned, bending over with her hands on her knees, looking sincerely into the child's eyes.

Pandora looked uncertainly away then answered, "Parent teacher interviews. I'm up next."

"Parent teacher? Where are your parents?" the strange red haired woman asked.

Dora swallowed over a lump in her throat, then answered, "They couldn't come."

"How did _you_ get here then? There are no houses nearby the school," the woman stated.

GAoBaM

Well, Atrocia certainly hadn't expected _this_ when she'd come to the school to find the teacher. She was coming to do a job, that was all. She'd almost walked passed the lone girl when she heard a sob; and gosh darn it who was she to ignore? Curious, she'd entered in order to investigate. Besides, she may have known the two children Malaria mentioned the reaper talking of. This certainly hadn't been expected either though. Atrocia noticed the child cringe, and her eyes darkened with suspicion. Finally the girl answered, looking uncertainly up at her, "I have my ways."

"Well where do you live? It's late, not safe for a little girl to go walking through the streets alone. Get your marks and we can phone your parents and tell them I'll bring you home," Atrocia offered. For a brief moment Atrocia saw fear and panic and sadness in the child's eyes before she quickly recovered.

"No," the child simply answered.

Atrocia's eyes widened in disbelief. _Now_ she was beginning to get an idea. Was it possible that…? It _couldn't_ be. Things like that didn't happen in real life, right? Looking for a more plausible explanation, she said, "You ran away from home." It was more question than statement, and the girl knew it.

The girl looked up at her. It would be so easy to lie, but something told her that the woman would know it weren't the truth. Instead she swallowed and shook her head, sniffing as her eyes filled with tears. She looked down and delivered a half-truth, saying, "I'm an orphan."

Atrocia's eyes instantly softened to utter pity. The girl was so close to weeping. She knelt down and placed comforting hands on her shoulders, saying, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I don't have anywhere to go so I snuck into the school in the basement and enrolled myself in!" Pandora exclaimed, not knowing herself why all of this was suddenly pouring out. To a complete stranger at that. It was true, in a way; she was an orphan, she had no place to stay, she was living in the school, she just hadn't _snuck_ in. "I'm just here to get my marks and leave!" she added, all of a sudden finding herself sobbing in the woman's arms. When had _this_ happened? Oh well, she wouldn't pull away. She liked the feeling, and it was making her feel better. "And I-I'm afraid the-the teacher w-will figure it all out!"

"Miss Butterbean?" Atrocia asked, instantly perking up.

"Y-yeah," Dora choked.

The woman was silent a moment. Finally, though, Atrocia said, "I'll tell you what honey, I'm going to see your teacher too, for a different reason. How about _I_ play the role of your mother?"

Dora's sobs were choked off, and quickly she looked up at the woman with wide hopeful eyes. "Y-you would _do_ that for me?"

"Of course darling. What's your name?" Atrocia questioned.

After a moment's debate, the girl answered, "Dora. Pandora."

Bells rang in Atrocia's head. Malaria had mentioned a Pandora. Not just any Pandora, _the_ Pandora! Was it really possible? She thought about pressing the girl, but soon enough the idea left her head on seeing the girl's trust and hope. It wouldn't do any good to isolate her. Perhaps, this once, she could let it go. Atrocia smiled, saying, "After the Greek heroine of the same name. I like it. Well, Dora, or Pandora, whichever you prefer, _my_ name is Atrocia, the hostess of that old TV show _Atrocia's Late Night Atrocities_."

GAoBaM

Mindy peeked into the classroom and said, "Um, Miss Butterbean?"

"Come in Mindy," Butterbeam replied, finishing off some notes. She finally looked up as Mindy entered with her parents. As the family sat, Eleanor folded her hands and greeted dully, "Welcome to parent teacher interviews. Glad you could make it. Blah, blah, blah, enough of that spiel. Let's get this over with. I'm Mindy's teacher, Miss Eleanor Butterbean. I'm pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs…" she fished, offering her hand nonchalantly and waiting for them to introduce themselves. Mindy was grinning widely, ear to ear, with a look of pure innocence and sweetness; however, Eleanor noticed the worry and desperation in her eyes as well and raised an eyebrow. What was going on _here_? She knew Mindy and her mother weren't on the best of terms, but _still_.

"How has Mindy been doing?" her father abruptly demanded, skipping the introductions and sounding as if he had a million better things to do other than be there.

"Fine," she answered just as abruptly, eyes narrowing and looking annoyed as she drew back her hand. She was put out by the attitude. She'd dealt with enough weirdo families already. Only _she_ could have that attitude. These two needed to be broken. They needed to know they were on _her_ turf. They would play by _her_ rules. They weren't the greatest things on two legs, after all.

There was silence as Mindy's parents tried to stare the teacher down. As if. Finally Mindy's mother gave an annoyed sigh, adding, "Some elaboration would be nice."

"Much better," Eleanor remarked with a self-satisfied smirk. They scoffed. "Mindy is an excellent student, one of the smartest in the class and the most popular girl in school. Straight A's, only a few others have accomplished that. Usually she listens well, but there are times she'd do better to realize that in my class she's not the queen. She plays by _my_ rules and she does _not_ take an authorative position over me. You two would do well to get that same concept." The parents started at this, eyes instantly burning murderously. Ignoring them, she continued, "Socializing is not for school. Nor are narrations and insults directed towards other students. Other than that, she's no trouble at all and does well in her academic's."

GAoBaM

"So she's a troublemaker," Mindy's mother disdainfully said, looking reproachfully at her daughter. Mindy's grin crumbled, and she looked down.

"I don't recall saying that," Butterbean answered, distastefully glaring at her mother. This woman was _really_ rubbing her the wrong way. Her father wasn't much better.

"There was no need; it was insinuated. Mindy, why? I give you everything you ask for, spoil you to no end, and _this_ is how you _repay_ me?" her father demanded.

"People dote on their children for personal gain and bribes? Here I thought parents gave gifts to their children because they _loved_ them. Silly me," Miss Butterbean snipped, shuffling and straightening the papers on her desk; a sure sign she was agitated, Mindy knew. The girl smiled knowingly. Sucking up to the teacher had its benefits. It was made all the more easy because Miss Butterbean knew perfectly well what she was doing and allowed it. Her and Sperg were virtually the only ones, but Sperg wasn't the teacher's favorite person by a _long_ shot. It made her wonder why her teacher took bribes from the jerk. Maybe she knew his _mom_?

"Everything must be bought over, Butterbean. Darling Mindy is no exception," her father replied, ruffling the girl's hair indifferently.

"Oh really?" Eleanor replied, tone getting sharp and icy.

"_Especially_ Mindy," her mother stated.

Eleanor's eyes narrowed. So far this pair didn't impress her. She looked at Mindy and said in a gentler tone than normal, actually bordering on sympathetic, to her own shock, "I have the mark for your paper Mindy. You did well."

Mindy proudly smiled, saying, "Thank you Miss Butterbean."

"Oh good, academic grades. What mark did she get?" her father questioned.

"One of the best, as usual," Eleanor replied, handing the paper to the eagerly reaching out girl. Mindy skimmed it looking proud of her mark. Eleanor's mouth twitched in a brief smirk as she stated proudly, so as to pacify the girl's parents, "An A-." Surely they'd be proud _now_; or at least crack a smile. What parent _wouldn't_ be?

GAoBaM

"What!?" her father exclaimed in shock and anger. Hmm, apparently _them_. The teacher was taken completely by surprised, and Mindy looked distraught. "Mindy, how could you _do_ so _poorly_!?"

"_Poorly_?" Eleanor asked, shocked.

"I expected as much. I _knew_ she was nothing but a failure. She was never very bright," the girl's mother reproachfully said.

"_Failure_!? Never very _bright_!?" Eleanor barked furiously, shooting up and leaning over her desk with a scowl on her face, for once showing true emotion in stark contrast to her don't care persona. Usually she didn't give a flying flip what parents thought, but _this_? This was _too_ far. Who were they to belittle and insult their daughter in _front_ of her? In her own _classroom_ at _that_! This must have been the first time she'd _ever_ felt anything like this. "I'll have you know that 'darling' Mindy has the third highest mark overall!"

Startled at the teacher's outburst, her parents pulled back. Mindy looked up wide eyed. Recovering, the girl's father answered, "She _should_ have been _first_. We demand nothing but the best for our little girl, after all."

"I suppose if turning her into a dejected and desperate to please child is the best, you've done _perfectly_! If there were a genius present, would you want her to beat _him_?" Butterbean shot.

"Let's not be silly. Mindy is _definitely_ no _genius_. Her grades prove _that_," the child's mother stated; and that just burned the teacher more.

GAoBaM

"How _dare_ you? How _dare_ you belittle and humiliate your own little girl in my _presence_!? By doing so, you're implying that I'm nothing but a subpar teacher!" she barked, deeply offended by the insinuation.

"We will bring up our daughter as we will," her father defended. "If we say she has to apply herself more and behave, she will. We did _not_ raise her to be an airhead!"

"Get out," Eleanor growled through gritted teeth, eyes dangerously flashing.

"How dare you…" her mother began.

"Get out you _pathetic_ excuses for _parents_! Your daughter is one of the best students in the school and one of my personal favorites; and I have few to none, I won't hesitate to admit. She's accomplished one thing after another, airhead or not, and you should be _bursting_ with pride! Instead you belittle her and insult her intelligence right in _front_ of me! I've said my piece, finished up the things we needed to do; now we're through here. _You're_ through here. _Leave_!"

"Well I _never_!" Mindy's mother exclaimed.

"M-Miss Butterbean…" Mindy said in awe. "Y-you're _defending_ me?" The teacher barely spared her a sideways glance, but that glance was enough to verify it.

"How _dare_ you speak to us in such a way?! I'll sue you for everything you _have_!" the father yelled.

"B-but daddykins, she didn't mean it," Mindy pled, trying to cut off her parents' wrath.

"You hideous little _loser_! You're standing _up_ for her!?" her mother demanded.

"L-loser…? H-hideous…?" Mindy asked, twitching out and rocking back and forth, suffering a nervous breakdown.

"Control yourself dear," Mindy's father warned. "Mindy, dearest, you will stay here until you darn well get some tutoring! Every night after school if you must. How will you get into Harvard at _this_ rate?"

"Maybe I don't _wanna_ go to Harvard," Mindy muttered.

"What was that darling?" her mother questioned. Eleanor scoffed at the pet name.

"Nothing mother," Mindy answered, grinning innocently.

"I thought not," her mother stated. With that, she and Mindy's father left, Mindy dejectedly watching after them. There was no way they were bringing her with them.

GAoBaM

She never knew she was crying until she sniffed. She felt gentle hands on her shoulders, reassuringly squeezing, and looked meekly up. Miss Butterbean. She relaxed. The teacher was glaring icily, viciously, after her parents, _highly_ unimpressed. "Thank you ma'am," Mindy weakly muttered, shocked and flustered, blushing deeply in embarrassment. She'd never wanted her teacher, or _anyone_ for that matter, to see _this_ side of her life; this side of her parents. "They're right, you know. Maybe not about my looks, goodness knows I'm _gorgeous_, but about everything else. Even _Pandora_ called me a loser when she first came here.

"And since?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, no," Mindy admitted.

"Exactly. Listen to me Mindy," she began, turning the girl to face her and kneeling down to her level. "You are _not_ a loser; you are _not_ stupid or dumb."

"I'm an airhead," Mindy insisted.

"What social little girl _isn't_? Well, except Mandy and Dora and those other quiet loner types, but still," she replied.

"Really?" Mindy asked hopefully.

"Of course. Don't you _dare_ believe a word your so called 'parents' say. All that matters is what _you_ believe you are; what your friends believe, and even _me_," she stated firmly.

"Daddy loves me, though. I know he does. He _has_ to. Why would he _lie_? He just wants what's best for his little girl. Mom… not so much. We're kind of estranged, and she just says things she doesn't mean," Mindy declared, trying to justify them.

"Maybe so, but all too often parents lose sight of what's important. I've seen it plenty in my time as a teacher," Butterben declared. "Do you have a ride home?"

"No ma'am," Mindy answered.

"All right. Go into my office and do your homework or whatever. I have one more interview to do, then I'll bring you home," Eleanor vowed. She couldn't _believe_ it. She was being a teacher, following ethics, _wow_ this was weird.

Mindy smiled shyly and nodded, gratefully saying, "Thank you Miss Butterbean." With that she darted off. Eleanor smirked knowingly after her.

GAoBaM

As Mindy disappeared into her office, Eleanor shuffled the papers and looked at her schedule. Next up, Dora. As if that name was fooling anyone. Something was off about that little girl. Did she even _have_ parents? Somehow she doubted it. She heard the knock. "Come in!" she called.

The door was slowly opened, Dora asking, "Miss Butterbean?"

"Come in Dora, where are your parents?" Miss Butterbean suspiciously asked.

"Right here," a voice answered. Eleanor looked up with a gasp. She knew that voice. _Atrocia's Late Night Atrocities_.

"Atrocia!" she exclaimed.

Atrocia smirked, saying, "A fan of my show, I take it?"

Recovering, Eleanor replied shaking her hand, "I know of your show. I wouldn't say I was a fan. I liked it well enough. Since when did _you_ have children?"

Atrocia simply smirked mysteriously, answering, "I can keep my life private from the public eye."

"Not in _this_ town you can't," Eleanor replied.

Atrocia chuckled then replied, "True. In fact, I've been looking forward to meeting _you_ Miss Eleanor Butterbean, was it?"

Eleanor started and asked, "How did you know?"

"I've heard some strange things go on in your school, in your class," Atrocia hinted. "But let's not do that yet. First of all, Dora's interview."

"Of course, take a seat," Eleanor declared in surprise, gesturing to the seats in front of the desk. Atrocia sat. "Let's see, Dora is doing very well in classes. She maintains mostly A's with the occasional B. She's polite, most of the time, but has a tendency to get a little more aggressive when she wants to. She gets along extremely well with some of the students…"

"Mindy and Nergal Junior," Pandora boasted. Atrocia started. Nergal Junior?! Malaria had mentioned that Grim had told her of that one, the potential demi-god! Quickly, however, she covered the surprise.

"Right, but there are some she doesn't work with as well," Eleanor continued.

"Mandy, Billy, and Irwin," Dora sulked, folding her arms crossly.

"I'm as in to gossip as anyone, Dora, but I have a confidentiality agreement to stick to," Eleanor informed, explaining why she wasn't using names.

"I don't," Dora defended.

"My word, these marks are excellent darling," Atrocia remarked, taking the report card and looking over it. "Look at you."

"Really?" Dora asked, eyes widening hopefully.

"Of course," Atrocia declared.

"Th-thank you… mommy," Dora replied, testing out the temporary title. She liked it. Very much so. Atrocia giggled and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Right, now that that's done, is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" Eleanor questioned Atrocia.

"Actually, there is. I have some questions for you," Atrocia replied. "Dora, honey, wait in the waiting room will you?"

"Yes mom," Dora agreed, instantly racing out. Atrocia smiled after her then pulled out a pen and paper. Facing Eleanor she said, "So, about these happenings around the school."

"Oh have I got stories for you," Eleanor confirmed, smiling. She liked this woman.

GAoBaM

Dora waited for Atrocia. Soon enough the star came out smiling. "Come along Dora. Let's go home," she said. Eleanor watched after them smirking. At last Endsville would hear of some of the weird stuff that went on here. There was one more interview. Pud'n. Now where _was_ he?

"Thank you Miss Atrocia," Dora declared as they walked through the parking lot, looking down. "I guess… I guess you'll go now?"

"Not so fast. You said you lived in the school. That's hardly a place for a little girl," Atrocia declared.

"I have nowhere else," Dora answered.

"Now you do," Atrocia stated. "You can stay in my home, my dear. There's plenty of room."

"Really!?" Dora exclaimed, eyes popping open in anticipation. Atrocia laughed then nodded, grinning. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dora exclaimed as she threw herself into the woman. Atrocia giggled, holding the girl gently back. She liked this child; real Pandora or not. Perhaps in time she'd open up to her.

GAoBaM

Skarr peeked out of his window shutters. Billy's family had just returned, so it should be safe for him to go outside and tend to his garden now. He hummed as he worked with his plants. Suddenly a timid voice said, "Um, excuse me Mr. Skarr."

Skarr paused in surprised and looked up at the fence. Pud'n was poking his head up and peering at him. "Uh, why Pud'n, fancy meeting _you_ here," Skarr replied, confused as to why the child was there.

"Whatcha doin' sir?" he asked.

"Gardening. Go away," Skarr replied.

"Oh, okay, but, um, I have a question," Pud'n said.

"Go on," Skarr prompted, annoyed.

"My parent teacher interview is today, and I don't got any parents. I mean, I do, but they're wolves," Pud'n said.

"What are you saying?" Skarr suspiciously asked.

"C-can y-you be-be m-my f-father? J-just for tonight?" Pud'n stammered, blushing.

Skarr blinked at him shocked. What could he say to _that_? He was about to refuse when he saw the boy's hopeful tearful expression. He scoffed. The boy knew he was adorable and knew how to use it. Finally he sighed and relented, saying, "Oh very well."

"Really?" Pud'n asked, eyes wide as he sprung up and into Skarr's arms looking as innocent as innocent could get.

"Uh, well, um, yes?" Skarr replied, grinning innocently as he held the child.

Pud'n burst into tears and hugged him tightly, crying, "Thank you Mr. Skarr, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll make you proud daddy!"

"I'm sure you will," Skarr choked out, hating himself more every second. He put the boy down and said, "Now, let's get a move on shall we?"

"Yes daddy," Pud'n agreed, blinking sweetly up at Skarr and taking his hand. Skarr blinked then smirked in genuine amusement. Well, the boy was innocent enough. With that they began walking towards the school together.

GAoBaM

Skarr entered the school and walked towards the classroom with the boy, now carrying him as Pud'n had complained he was tired. He entered the room and Eleanor greeted, without looking up, "Pud'n. I suppose your parents can't see me today."

"On the contrary, Miss Butterbean, his father _is_ here," Skarr replied. Eleanor gasped and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"General Skarr!?" she exclaimed in shock. "B-but s-since when is Pud'n your son?"

"Just go with it woman," Skarr replied. "Pud'n, we're there," he gently cooed to the boy, lightly shaking him awake.

"Huh, oh, hi Miss Butterbean," Pud'n greeted. Skarr put him down and Pud'n yawned, going to a chair. Skarr sat next to him.

"W-Well Pud'n has a B average, some C's, but he _is_ the youngest in the class, so that can be chalked up to developmental level," Eleanor said, still stunned.

"Very good," Skarr replied, taking the report card and scanning through. He smirked. The boy really was doing quite well. Granted it wasn't all A's, but for a child living with no real parents and being raised by wolves, the poor little brat, it was stellar.

"I wish I could do better," Pud'n sadly said.

"If you want tutoring I'm free," Skarr replied. He gasped and kicked himself for it immediately. Had he just _said_ that!?

"You mean you'd help me with my homework daddy?" Pud'n asked.

"W-well, um, that is…" Skarr began, trying to back out. Pud'n's face had fallen into sadness, though, and he paused. Finally he sighed and replied, "I suppose so." Oh he would regret this, he just knew he would. Curse cuteness. Ghastly's cooing and gushing during his time with Evil Con Carne, before and after he'd moved to Endsville, must finally have caught up to him.

"Yay!" Pud'n cried, hugging him tightly. Skarr sighed and hugged the boy back. Here's hoping Pud'n didn't let it go to his head. If he showed up during the wrong time, namely when the Undertakers gathered together the next night, it could put a huge damper on progress and everything.


	4. Abduction

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Yes, I went there. You'll see what I mean. Reviews will be appreciated, when they come.)

_**Abduction**_

"Talk show night," Atrocia muttered to Malaria.

"Yeah, wish me luck," Malaria replied. Atrocia smiled. The two stood backstage and looked nervously out at the set, waiting for their cue. Atrocia forced herself to take a deep calming breath. Oh it had been so long since she was in front of a camera. She hoped she hadn't lost her touch. Noticing this, Malaria assured, hand on Atrocia's shoulder, "Calm down, Atrocia, just do what's natural to you out there."

Atrocia smiled, saying, "Hopefully that's enough."

"Relax, you'll do fine," Malaria assured.

"And now, introducing our guest stars. Malaria, Atrocia, come on out here ladies!" the talk show host declared.

"Break a leg," the two said to each other at once. They walked out onto the stage.

GAoBaM

Somewhere in the distance a dog barked. Sirens wailed and the lights around the studio shone on the grounds, leading the audience to the front door. A garbage can clattered as a stray cat meowed and leapt off of it on seeing four approaching figures coming down its alley. "This has got to be the most hideous way to lay out a town ever. What happed to cobblestone or dirt streets and building's made out of real materials?" Jack disdainfully complained, disgusted at the filth of the alley and city as he kicked off a piece of garbage.

"Oh shut up and suck it up," Skarr grumbled. "There's the ventilation system." He pointed up and the others looked.

"Right, give me a lift," Jack said. Boogey knelt down, allowing Jack to step on his hands. He lifted the prankster with a grunt, and Jack scrambled inside. Boogey scoffed and simply snapped his fingers, floating up into the vent. Jack frowned as Boogey came next to him, saying, "Show off."

"If you have something to flaunt, you flaunt it," Boogey boastfully declared.

"Oh knock it off you two. Do you have any idea how much this thing echoes?" Skarr questioned as he crawled inside after them, followed by Lord Pain.

"Let's just get going. The show starts filming soon," Boogey stated.

"Right. Follow my lead," Jack replied, beckoning them to follow.

GAoBaM

They went along silently for a while, gazing through every grate they passed to judge where in the studio they were. "We're above backstage," Skarr remarked, looking through.

"Jackpot," Jack punned.

"Really?" Boogey said in annoyance at the word play.

Jack grinned coldly, saying, "If you have something to flaunt, flaunt it." Boogey couldn't help but chuckle at that one. He'd caught him there.

"It appears as if the show is in the middle of filming," Pain stated. "They are interviewing the two women as we speak."

"The one who claimed to have dated the Grim Reaper," Skarr remarked. "Perhaps it won't be such a bad idea to kill two birds with one stone. Get to Grim's weaknesses, we get to _him_. He may possibly still have feelings for them _both_."

"Okay, here's the plan. We grab them and go," Jack stated.

"Really, that's it? We need a cover," Skarr said, hands on his hips annoyed.

Jack was about to retort when Pain, pointing to a far end of the studio, offered, "Fog machine?"

They blinked on spotting it. "Right, that'll work," Jack finally replied.

"I've got this," Boogey stated. Quickly he scrambled into a vent a little above them that crossed the studio.

"Why can't you just teleport?" Skarr asked.

"What fun would _that_ be? Besides, it would kill the secretive atmosphere," Boogey answered.

"He has a point," Jack agreed. Skarr shrugged.

GAoBaM

Grim sat on the couch excitedly, saying, "Oh boy, Atrocia's comin' on." Then the talk show host mentioned Malaria, and Grim gasped, stiffening

Mandy, Billy, Irwin, Eris, and Nergal looked at him in shock. "Dated the Grim Reaper?" Nergal questioned.

"M-Malaria…?" Grim said in a daze.

"Malaria, hmm?" Eris sang, eyes narrowing.

"S-she was dis goth woman. She was perfect," Grim said, sniffing.

"A perfect mortal? Unlikely," Eris replied.

"She was made for me mon!" Grim exclaimed.

"Then why isn't she here _now_?" Nergal challenged.

"She… I scared her away. She didn't know I was de real reaper. I didn't show her that I was in the smartest way. She ran screaming," Grim glumly replied.

"Juice?" Nergal offered, handing him a beverage sympathetically. Grim took it gratefully. Eris rolled her eyes. What was with her boys and mortal women?

"Get over it bonehead," Mandy ordered. Irwin and Billy smirked.

GAoBaM

Boogey scrambled through the vent. Their target lounged seductively on the couch. "Welcome back kiddies, to Atrocia's Late Night Atrocities. Atrocia, eternally at your service. Can you begin to think of what atrocities will unfold here tonight?" the woman said in a seductive, sultry tone. The other woman, Malaria, looked amused with the display.

"Eternally at my service, huh? Oh _I_ can think of some late night atrocities, all right," Boogey remarked with a cruel and slightly perverted smirk, eyes lighting up on seeing and hearing her. No _wonder_ Grimmy boy had a thing for her. He certainly hadn't expected _this_.

The host was saying, "So, Atrocia, we've heard Malaria's story. What do you think of it?"

"I believe it," she replied. The audience muttered in amazement.

"Really? Well, in that case best of luck to her. Malaria scoffed at the insincere remark. Now, had your show not been cancelled what late night atrocity would you have dealt with next?" the host asked.

"Well, you know what sort of events my show dealt with. Throughout I always alluded to a grand surprise for a finale," the woman replied.

"Oh how well we know, but you were cancelled before it ever came to light," the host said.

"Their loss," Atrocia declared simply. Boogey smirked to himself. This one had a sense of pride. Her whole identity wasn't caught up in her program. _That_ was a rare occurrence.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Atrocia, what did you plan for this great finale?" Malaria questioned.

"All right, I'll tell you. My next program would actually have been all about my _own_ personal obsession. You see, I've been enchanted by it since I was a child, studying it for years. Ever since the beginning of my profession dealing in these types of things this one subject has consumed my mind," she said.

"Yes, yes," the host prompted. "This great tale was…"

"The Boogeyman," she replied. Boogey froze in place on hearing this and looked sharply down. He was right above the host's chair, on top of a grate. He blinked, instantly intrigued. Him, huh? He'd expected the Grim Reaper. So he had a fan did he? He'd long forgotten what _that_ was like. Interesting. Now what praises would this mistress of darkness have showered on _him_? The fog machine could wait for a bit. They weren't in a rush.

"Really? Well, I won't deny I was a fan of yours. Why don't you give us a sample _now_?" the host asked. "This sounds like it would have been interesting."

"Well…" she hesitantly began. She kind of didn't want to go back to her glory days. She'd just feel depressed, honestly, but then again, she so loved to share her knowledge.

"Go on Atrocia," Malaria prompted.

"Come on woman, talk," Boogey willed aloud. He didn't hear the creaking until too late. When he did… He gasped and looked. The grate was about to give out! Oops. He really should have seen that coming. Just then it broke and he fell through, knocking the host from his chair and landing in his place! Screams of surprise and shock rang out. What on earth and the known universe had just dropped from the vents _above_!? How had it _gotten_ there!? Atrocia rose up on one arm from her lounging position, eyes wide. Well, _this_ was unexpected. Now was it friend or foe? Boogey blinked, quickly getting over the surprise. Oh he had some damage control to do.

GAoBaM

Grim spit out his juice and gaped at the screen in shock. Nergal and Eris stared blankly. "What!? What's _Boogey_ doin' there!?" Grim exclaimed.

"Hey Mandy, Irwin, look, the Boogeyman's on TV! Hi Boogey!" Billy called to the screen. Irwin screamed in terror. Mandy blinked blankly.

Malaria gaped in shock. What the heck had just happened!? This wasn't in the program plan! She couldn't be seeing this. She _couldn't_ be! This was a publicity stunt, wasn't it? But Atrocia looked just as shocked. "What are _you_?" she wondered aloud, because the thing certainly didn't _look_ normal.

Jack and Skarr cringed. "Looks like he 'fell' for her," Jack joked. Skarr frowned and face palmed. Lord Pain glared at him.

"Come on. I'll get the fog machine. Boogey can distract them. We can't afford to wait any longer. If the Grim Reaper's watching, this could be bad. He'll catch onto this plan quick enough; him and his two friends," Skarr declared, scrambling into the upper vent.

"Fine, Charles and I can do the rest," Jack replied.

"Very good," Skarr agreed. The three instantly crawled off.

GAoBaM

"Who are _you_?" Atrocia demanded of Boogey a second time, assuming he hadn't heard Malaria.

Boogey shook out of his surprise then relaxed easily. Well, too late to turn back now. He might as well see this thing through. Let's see what sort of improvisation he could do _here_. Easily he replied, "Why Atrocia, for a woman about to do a program on me, I'm surprised you don't know. I'm the answer to your prayers."

"Meaning?" she pressed.

He darkly chuckled, then replied, "I _am_ the boogeyman."

Atrocia started. The audience chuckled. After a moment Atrocia smirked at the declaration, thinking him mad, then said, "You're the boogeyman."

He frowned, saying, "You bet your beehive hairdo I am."

"The boogeyman is a make believe creature, folklore, nothing more," Atrocia stated gently.

"Right, the living embodiment of fear bringing terror and trepidation everywhere he goes, but sweetheart, I'm as real as the chair you're sitting on," Boogey retorted.

The audience burst into laughter. "Aren't you supposed to be scary!?" Malaria taunted. Jack started from above. Hmm, this one sounded interesting. He wasn't sure if he liked the defiance or not, but he was leaning towards unimpressed. He didn't trust her voice. Too many memories of days long passed.

Offended, Boogey scowled, leaning over the arm of the chair and shouting defensively, "You want scary do you!? You certainly jumped when I dropped from the roof!"

"He's _defending_ himself and not backing _down_?" Pain asked in shock.

"They grow up so fast," Jack remarked, fake sniffing as he pried off the grate on hearing Boogey's words. With a dark chuckle he leapt through, Pain following.

GAoBaM

They were laughing at him still! What did he have to _do_!? Just then, though, he noticed Atrocia quietly summing him up. She met his eyes finally, curiously, a suspicious frown on her face. Wait, she was tossing the possibility _around_? "Prove it," she finally said. "_Without_ scaring the audience. Anyone can make a person jump. You're known as the sack man, true or false."

Was she serious? Oh this would be too easy. Maybe, though, he could work with this. Relaxing into the chair once more, Boogey answered, "Honey, I'm known as a _lot_ more than _that_."

Instantly her smirk fell to a more serious expression. "Like…" she pressed, more quickly than she would have liked, but too late to back up _now_.

"You want my life's story or an overview?" Boogey retorted. "Spain, Cuco; Eastern Mediterranean, Babau; Germany, Butzemann; Belgium, Oude Rode Ogen or old red eyes; Cyprus, kkullas; Egypt, Abu Rigl Maslukha or man with burnt leg. Need I go on? I've got plenty more." No one was laughing anymore, though. In fact, there were hints of fear, and everything had very suddenly gotten eerily silent.

GAoBaM

Malaria heard a clang from somewhere backstage and gasped, spinning to look that direction. In the shadows she noticed a strange figure, hidden by the darkness, drop from the roof. Another followed. Oh, this could be bad. Silently she slipped from her chair and made her way across the stage. No one even noticed. She entered the backstage and looked around. Where had they gone? All at once they shot up. She shrieked in alarm. One figure gasped and spun around to face her. The second fled from the both. She moved back with a gasp. The eyes of the one who had stayed… They were glowing yellow! She felt the wall behind her and hugged it tightly. "What are you?" she whispered.

Jack glared at the woman silently. Pain had better set things in motion quick. For now he'd be the distraction. After a moment he darkly chuckled. "Shh," he gently said, putting a finger to his mouth. At least she couldn't see him for what he was. Her scream would completely destroy their cover. She could only nod in agreement. He tipped his hat and raced for the main stage. Malaria gaped after him. What was happening? Wait, what if Atrocia was in trouble!? She gasped and ran after him, determination in her eyes.

Jack heard footsteps and curiously looked back. He gasped as his shirt was seized and he was thrown to the ground. "What's your game? What are you doing here?" the woman demanded. He shook his head the glared at her, glad most of him was hidden. Wait a moment. He looked her over. Dark clothes, wearing a black dress, pale skin…

His eyes widened and he hissed, "You're a witch!"

"What?" she asked in a whisper, taken aback.

"Get away from me!" he shouted furiously, scampering back and getting to his feet. She pulled back, shocked.

"Jack, what's happening!?" someone, Malaria assumed the second figure, called from somewhere out of sight. Jack looked sharply that way and fled from the witch who had attacked him. Malaria watched after him, unsure how to react. Who was that person, thing, whatever he was?

GAoBaM

"Any expert would know all that," Atrocia stated to Boogey after his declaration, though she was obviously intrigued. She had noticed Malaria slip away, but she said nothing. Hopefully the woman had gone to investigate, or get help. Why didn't she want help to come, then?

"More detail? Fine. Let me share some details that you'll never find in a book. The Grim Reaper is my arch nemesis. He was tricked by two children into being their best friend slave forever. Trust me. I couldn't make this stuff up. Some say there are lots of us boogeymen. Allow me to assure you that's not so. I have minions, yes, Creeper, for instance, who will gallivant about scaring. _I'm_ the only _true_ Boogeyman though. Anything and everything they do they learned from _me_," Boogey continued, satisfied with the growing apprehension.

Skarr dropped from the vent landing next to the fog machine. He looked over at Boogey pointedly, who met his eyes. "Come on, give me the cue," Skarr willed aloud.

Boogey continued, "I have hundreds of names. For ages parents have used me to frighten their brats into being good. Rulers themselves have used my name to strike fear into the hearts of their subjects, force them into obeying. Napoleon, for instance. I am fear embodied." Skarr grinned wickedly. It was then that the General started the fog. It was then that the atmosphere in the theatre changed. Everyone there knew it, and the audience became restless; but they were so immersed in the happenings they couldn't look away.

"I don't fear you," Atrocia suddenly said. Oh how the ratings were soaring.

He started at her gaze and froze. After a moment, though, he rose, moving towards her. "Oh, _don't_ you? You may know what I am. You might understand me and all the other creatures your show talked about, but everyone feels scared sometimes. Everyone fears what can hurt them. I am the thing creeping up behind you in the dark, the tingling sensation in the back of your neck. I am the creature scratching at the window, reaching out from the depths of night to smother you, to grab you. I live in closets, under beds, in the darkest depths of your imagination. I am the _nightmares_ you _suffer_! I'm the slightest hint of fear you feel, the _unknown_! I'm the monster materializing from the _mists_ upon the _moor_! _Fear_ me mortals, _fear_ me!"

The building had begun to quake, reacting violently to the master of all fears whims. Wickedly, evilly, he laughed, chilling all who heard right through. People screamed in terror, not daring to move for fear it would incite some disaster, though they desperately wanted to stampede out. He stopped. He was getting too carried away, but hey, this was good stuff. He'd have to use it on his enemies sometime. Things calmed down, and timidly the audience sat, knowing they could do nothing else. He was right above her, breathing heavily at the power it had taken out of him. She was meeting his eyes in disbelief, yet fascination, teeth gently clenched. She believed him. She knew what she was talking to. She supposed she'd known the moment she'd seen him, or soon after. She was an expert, after all. She just hadn't imagined fear would look like this exactly.

"And they _will_ fear me, Atrocia, mark my words," he growled lowly.

"You exist," she quietly whispered. "You really exist… I was right." His breathing slowed as he gazed down into her eyes.

"Did you ever doubt?" he suddenly questioned.

"No," she gasped.

GAoBaM

Skarr raced backstage silently. Jack was waiting in the wings with Pain, looking slightly flustered. Skarr paused and questioned, "What's with _him_?"

"I'm not sure, master. He came running and rambling about a witch," Pain replied.

"Witch. She's a witch! The girl who dated Grim, that cursed black magic user, _gods_!" Jack answered, shuddering as if trying to shake off something.

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Skarr questioned.

"Is that all!? She's a witch and all you can say is 'is that _all_!?'" Jack barked.

"Oh please, we all know the paranoia surrounding the Salem witch trials and time periods when terror of said witches ran rampant. You lived smack dab in the centre," Skarr remarked.

"It was genuine!" Jack insisted.

"No, it wasn't. They knew more about medicinal plants than most and perhaps took crazy spell books a little too seriously and you people burned them at the stake, drowned them, or crushed them beneath boulders," Skarr stated.

Jack was about to protest but Pain cut him off, asking as they watched Boogey's interactions with the ex-hostess, "What, might I ask, is Boogey doing?" Jack shrugged, lost.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed, and they turned sharply. There stood Malaria!

"The witch!" Jack exclaimed in alarm, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh boy," Skarr groaned.

"The name's Malaria," she growled.

GAoBaM

"They don't fear you anymore, _do_ they?" Atrocia stated, referencing the outside world.

Boogey read Atrocia quickly then smirked, replying, "You _do_ know a lot about me. Don't you worry you're pretty little head. As for you… Well, it's _you_ me and my friends have _come_ for." She gasped, trying to sit up. He gently pushed her back, adding, "Ah, ah, ah, let me finish. I'm liking you. You understand me. You understand what I was, what I've done. Even though it's said a boogeyman can't physically harm their victims, I can tell you it's not true. My _minions_ can't, _I_ can. You know what I am now, a shadow of before, yet just as terrifying as ever. Now here's the deal. The Grim Reaper is a huge fan of yours. He has a bit of a thing for you. We've established that I don't like the Reaper. He's practically disappeared from the face of the Earth. I want to draw him out. _You're_ going to help us _do_ it. We were going to just grab you and go the minute the fog obscured you from view, but I'll give you a choice. Will you come with me willingly, or do my friends and I have to do this the hard way?"

She blinked at him and thought a moment. She could fight free of him and run, but did she _want_ to? Case one, the Grim Reaper _liked_ her, she was flattered. What an opportunity to _meet_ him, rest assured she didn't have anything against him and she didn't want him to be hurt. But then again, since when could you harm Death? Case two, she had nothing else to do. She was a single woman who lost her show, and now this creature, her pet project, her secret passion, was offering her a chance to come with him. Who was she to refuse? She wasn't above playing dirty to get the things her heart's passion screamed for. Finally she replied, "I'll go with you."

He grinned cruelly, saying, "Good, you have a cold side. Now let's raise these ratings a little more, shall we, and seal the deal."

"How?" she asked.

"With a kiss," he replied, stroking her chin. "Or is my hideousness too much for you?" She blushed. He chuckled. "Beauty and the beast with a little twist," he added.

GAoBaM

Jack was just about to lunge when those words left Boogey's mouth. "Whoa, did he just _say_ that?" Jack asked, instantly forgetting what he was about to do.

"I can't believe he even _suggested_ that," Skarr stated in shock.

"That was actually smooth," Pain said, stunned.

"Ooh, look, there he goes!" Skarr alerted, pointing.

"The moment they meet, we move," Jack stated.

Malaria slowly backed away. Three versus one weren't odds she wanted to face. Besides, Atrocia didn't sound too concerned. This stranger who kept calling her witch, though, worried her, and she didn't dare stay around to interfere in an affair her friend didn't seem to mind going along with; but gods she hoped Atrocia knew what she was doing.

GAoBaM

Boogey grinned, leaning in towards the woman lounging on the couch. She lay down, wrapping her arms around his neck as slowly, almost unaware of what she was doing, she kissed the living embodiment of terror and trepidation itself. She kissed the very thing she'd so often felt and embraced, the thing she'd so longed to find out everything about. She was finding out all right, more than she'd ever planned to. The ratings literally broke through the ceiling, no one fully sure of how it had done that on its own. The shock didn't last long, though, for all at once, with just a snap of the fingers from Boogey, electricity flashed through the auditorium with a bang! People screamed in terror as the lights went out, and electrical cords flew everywhere, torn, not cut.

Malaria seized the opportunity to bolt. Not that the Undertakers cared anymore. They took the cue. The terror was set out. Jack appeared, laughing maniacally, dancing over people's heads and through the crowd, terrifying them, removing his pumpkin and saying, "What's a matter, can't take a little 'head' game!" He threw it into the crowds then raced after it. Flocking for the exit, people ran in blind terror. Pain suddenly appeared in front, saying, "Bah, useless mortals! The plain of happy ponies, I mean Eternal Suffering, awaits you!"

Some managed to get by, but others ran for another exit. General Skarr was on top of it, however, suddenly leaping in front, rapier drawn, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, terribly sorry but your show has been cancelled. Not such a publicity stunt _now_, _is_ it!?" He laughed as he shot into the crowds, scattering the patrons.

GAoBaM

Boogey and Atrocia broke the kiss and looked at the scene, Boogey annoyed at the interruption, Atrocia shocked. The boogeyman grinned maliciously as Atrocia gaped in disbelief. Oh she hoped Malaria was okay. "Well, well, looks like my friends are right on cue. Time to go milady," Boogey stated, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the vent. Skarr raced there first and jumped into the vent. Pain went up after. Boogey quickly followed with Atrocia.

"Where's that headless prankster friend of ours?" Skarr demanded of Boogey.

Boogey looked back. He frowned on seeing the mortal immortal, then called, "Jack, time to go!"

"Sayonara suckers!" Jack said, tipping his hat. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but we have another target to acquire." With that he looked directly into the camera and said in an eerie voice, dragging out the name, "Malaaaaria, you're next. We know about your fling with the Reaper and we're coming for you, and all he cares about." With that the camera blinked out, Jack laughing crazily.

"We are going after her?" Pain questioned.

"_Now_ we are; the more the merrier," Boogey confirmed.

Malaria, who had been running by the large screen in the middle of Endsville just then, having escaped the studio, froze with a gasp on hearing his message and looked up at it. Unfortunately, she looked too late to catch sight of him. But that… that was the man who had called her witch. Wait, they were coming for her. Well, let them try. She would be ready.

GAoBaM

Grim blinked at the TV in shock, moth dropped, then exclaimed, "De Undertaker's are back in action! How?"

"My goodness, they reconciled quickly," Eris said in shock, shooting up.

"But that, no, this can't _be_!" Nergal exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

"Um, is this bad?" Billy asked.

"Yes, yo! They're back in action and we didn't even know!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Billy, Irwin, let's go," Mandy said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh no ya don't chile. Dis is personal! Eris, Nergal, we're leavin' _now_!" Grim declared. "Malaria and Atrocia need us!"

"Oh please Grim, you're seriously thinking about going after them. They're just mortals!" Eris replied.

"You aren't going anywhere without us, bonehead," Mandy bit.

"Watch me!" Grim shot. Instantly he raced out before the children could blink.

"Grim!" Eris called after her friend. She sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, then followed. Again, what was with her boys and mortal women? Goddesses were so much better. "Nergal, come along!" she called back.

"But there's a show coming on…" Nergal began. Grim and Eris were gone. "Oh never mind," he complained. "You three _will_ stay here," Nergal warned them, zapping them with his powers so they were tied up. The three gasped. Since when could he do _that_? Nergal followed the other two. They three could handle this fine on their own. _This_ time they wouldn't be bothered with mortal baggage slowing them down.


	5. House Of Horrors

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

_**House Of Horrors**_

Atrocia followed behind Pain, Skarr, and Jack. Boogey was behind her, making sure she didn't take off, smirking all the way. He wouldn't complain about the view. "How do you plan to get this girl, Malaria?" Atrocia questioned, playing dumb. She wasn't about to tell them where her friend was or where she lived. They would have to figure that out on their own. But then again, the boogeyman probably already knew. She did, however, want to know their plans for the gothic woman.

"You mean the witch?" Jack wryly questioned.

"Oh for the love of Pete, will you drop the witch obsession!? She's not a witch! Witches don't exist like they do in fairy tales!" Skarr shouted.

"I'm not talking a witch like the ones you find in fairy tales," Jack growled.

"Not important! As for your question, Atrocia…" Pain began.

Boogey cut him off, saying, "We plan to get this Malaria with a few scare tactics."

"Until recently you couldn't scare a nervous cat," Jack remarked.

"We know that he has other ways, though, _don't_ we?" Pain stated.

"There's more than one way to pull a weed," Skarr added.

Boogey sighed, complaining, "I miss the good old days when turning into a person's worst fear was enough. The one thing that hasn't failed me even once over the years is my unearthly shriek."

"As long as there is fear, you will thrive," Atrocia remarked. He paused, surprised. The others went around the corner before he finally came back to himself. Hey, he liked that. Yeah, as long as fear existed, so would he. He grinned, then followed again. He would have to remember that in case of emergencies. Silently the three Undertakers plus Atrocia 'escaped' the studio.

GAoBaM

Atrocia gaped at their home base in shock, "The house on the hill!" she exclaimed in shock. "I thought that place was long abandoned."

"It wasn't claimed as a heritage house, yet no one's ever torn it down even long after every other medieval building in this town was demolished. You didn't suspect something was off?" Skarr questioned.

"Did _you_, master?" Pain challenged.

Skarr started, then stammered, "W-well I, um, see, well I didn't really care, _did_ I!?"

"Way to tell them, Skarr," Boogey dryly insulted, beckoning the others to follow him up the hill.

"Whose is it?" Atrocia questioned.

"J…" Boogey began.

"No one's!" Jack cut off. Boogey, Pain, and Skarr looked curiously at him but said nothing.

They entered the home and looked around the dark interior. Atrocia shivered. "It's cold," she remarked. Pain zapped the fireplace, lighting the room. "You gentleman you," Atrocia said with a smirk at the man.

"I say, I've never really gotten a good look at this place," Skarr remarked, roaming throughout the home.

"It isn't at all bad, but why are there no pictures or paintings and whatnot?" Pain questioned.

"Old owners weren't big on artsy things," Jack answered.

"Fair enough, now why is the one portrait in this place covered up?" Skarr asked, standing beneath it. Jack gasped, quickly looking over. "I daresay this house could use an artistic touch," Skarr added, taking hold of the canvas.

GAoBaM

"Drop it!" Jack veritably screamed at the General.

"Oh calm down, I won't break it," Skarr replied, missing the real reason.

"Don't touch that!" Jack viciously shouted, crossing the room in seconds and seizing Skarr viciously by the throat. Skarr cried out in alarm and pain as Jack tossed him across the room. Atrocia screamed in shock, falling back with the others who were equally shocked.

"What the… control yourself man!" Skarr barked. Jack lunged. Skarr dove out of the way. Jack leapt at the startled General again.

"Jack, Skarr, knock it off!" Boogey exclaimed, too stunned to know what to do.

The next instant Jack had seized Skarr. Viciously he threw the General into the wall, grabbing the rapier from the man's sheath. He lunged, murder in his eyes, but before he could reach his target Pain appeared between them, blocking the blade with his shield and snatching the rapier back. He handed it back to Skarr, declaring, "Jack, that's enough! Smarten up."

Jack scowled viciously. Skarr gaped in shock, seizing the blade and replacing it. He shoved passed Pain demanding, "What was _that_ for!?"

"When I tell you to keep your hands off of something, keep your hands _off_ of it," Jack hissed back.

Skarr bit back a defiant remark. Something told him Jack wouldn't tell the reasoning behind the attack to the fullest of details. Why tell the secret you were trying to cover? He glanced curiously at the covered tapestry then sighed. He looked back and answered, "For now."

"Good. Sorry about the freak out," Jack remarked, turning his back on the General in order to gaze at the covered tapestry.

GAoBaM

"Well, now that that's been cleared up, when are you going after Malaria?" Atrocia finally questioned as she lay seductively on a couch, desperate to break the tension that had ensued after introductions were made.

"Why are you so concerned?" Pain demanded. Atrocia's sultry smile fell coldly.

"Methinks she's pals with the witch," Jack sang, turning around again and leaning casually on the wall beside the fireplace.

"Sounds like someone's lost his mind," Skarr bit.

"Head, not mind," Jack replied.

"She's gothic, not a witch!" Boogey yelled at Jack.

"What's the difference?" Jack questioned.

"Give it up," Pain said.

"Oh like it matters! Either way we'll ensnare her," Boogey declared.

"Good, then let us go immediately," Pain stated.

"Wait, what about _me_?" Atrocia questioned.

"_You_ stay _here_," Jack replied.

"How can you be sure I won't leave?" she challenged.

"I can fix that," Boogey answered, snapping his fingers. Doors and windows slammed shut throughout the house, locking on their own. "Good luck getting out," he added.

"Should I protest or not bother?" Atrocia wondered aloud, lounging on the couch and putting a finger to her cheek with the famous look of seduction.

"I don't know; do you really _want_ to go?" Boogey questioned back, fading into the ground and appearing leaning over the back of her chair.

She smirked up at him, amused and a little surprised at the boldness, answering as she took his chin, "At the moment I'm not in a rush."

"Then it shouldn't matter," he replied, eyes lighting up in interest.

"Can't you put some trust in me boogeyman?" she questioned with a pout.

"Boogey to you, my dear," he replied, tilting her chin.

GAoBaM

"Are they flirting?" Pain questioned.

"I do believe they are," Skarr said, unimpressed.

"All right, drop it love birds! We have a schedule to meet. Boogey, if you please to tell us where this Malaria lives," Jack prompted.

Boogey started then frowned. "Keep your shirt on," he complained, transporting back to them. He walked to Jack's window and looked out over the moor and fields.

"What are you doing?" Skarr questioned.

"Finding it," he answered. "There she lives," Boogey remarked, pointing. The others hurried to the window. Atrocia's mouth twitched suspiciously. Their mouths dropped.

"My goodness, right on the field bordering the moor," Pain remarked.

"Right, let's go," Skarr declared.

"You're allowed everywhere in this house, even the attic, but the basement is off bounds. Under no circumstance will any of you go down there. And none of you are to uncover anything that's been covered. No exceptions. If you do, you'll pay dearly for it," Jack stated firmly to them all, namely the one that was to be left behind.

"Touchy, touchy, aren't we?" Atrocia asked, winking at him. He raised an 'eyebrow' then shrugged it off. Intriguing, but he wasn't big on being flirted with. _He_ was the one who did the flirting if any was to transpire. But flirting was tres riske as far as he was concerned.

The others looked curiously at Jack, but none dared argue. Without a word to Atrocia, the Undertakers ran out of the house. Atrocia glared after them, eyes narrowing dangerously. They had better watch their steps in their dealings with Malaria. The woman could be a formidable opponent if she was in the mood. Malaria, watch your back. These four were ones to be watched.

GAoBaM

"There she is. How do we start this?" Pain asked as they spotted the woman, Malaria, returning home.

"Where do we _begin_?" Skarr questioned.

"What do we _use_?" Jack inquired.

Boogey watched them arrogantly, smirking. They were as naïve as babies. Finally he broke in, assuring his clueless, inexperienced friends, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, no need to stress. Leave everything to _me_. You amateurs just pay attention and do what I say."

"Hey, who are you calling amateur!?" Jack and Skarr demanded together.

"I wonder. A prankster, a soldier, pain, and fear, dealing with a horror situation. Who could the amateurs _possibly_ be," Pain sarcastically said, yanking the two domineering ones back down. "We aren't the boogeyman."

"_So_? It's not like _he_ was much of one," Skarr said, jerking his thumb at Boogey.

"He's got a point, though. The boogeyman's been scaring since fear _began_," Jack admitted.

"Exactly. Follow my lead men, and you won't go wrong," Boogey assured. "Picture this. A scarecrow in the field. Strange, he wasn't there before. Curious, she watches it. Suddenly it begins to slowly move towards her! She panics and runs inside. She finally dares peek out the window only to see the scarecrow glaring right back in at her! She locks her doors and huddles in fear. A voice calls in to her, offering help and concern. Is it a friendly voice, a concerned passerby offering solace and aid, or is it the thing? If it isn't the thing and she doesn't reply, what will the scarecrow creature do to him? She risks it and goes to the door, just peeking out, you understand, no more. The man, though, isn't a concerned citizen at all, but a monstrous warrior with a mace and shield, possibly a psychopathic killer! He knows, somehow, courtesy of my cues, that she's looking. He speaks coldly then begins to break in. She runs, most likely up the stairs into a creepy old hallway. Now she'd never seen it as eerie before, not even the portrait of a General. Before you ask, I know about the lay out of the house because over a hundred years ago I was scaring there. The picture begins to swirl, and from it emerges the figure of a General! Is it a wandering ghost? Is it malicious or melancholy? Let's go with a mix of both, not inclined to go after her until she tries to back away, and she _will_ back away. As soon as I cue you all, get in the attic and display a morbid scene just in case. That's just the outline. Leave everything else to me, detail and all."

"You're scaring _me_ just by _talking_ about it," Pain said, smirking evilly.

GAoBaM

Malaria hummed as she approached her door. She worried about Atrocia, but then again the woman had seemed perfectly fine. The four things were after her next. She wasn't quite so inclined to go with them as her best friend had been. She smiled over the field near her house. It always looked so eerie, dark, and foreboding. It was wonderful. Still, it wasn't nearly so dark, foreboding, and mysterious as that strange old house on the hill. She looked towards it, silhouetted in the distance. For hundreds of years it had stood there, untouched by time. No one went in, no one came out. At least not that she'd ever seen. It was almost as if it were forbidden to draw near it.

Sometimes she felt as if a figure was staring out over Endsville; over the town, the moor, the forests, mountains, and fields. It was as if that person looked right at her, at them all, and she felt its hatred and disgust for society. Or was it her own fear and resentment? She wondered very much what history that house held. What tragedy's and sorrows were suffered there, or what heinous crimes committed. She sighed. She supposed she'd never know. The owners had died over five-hundred years ago.

She looked back at the field. Suddenly, however, she noticed something that seemed off. She frowned and squinted, key in the door. There was a figure out there. A scarecrow? She didn't recall a scarecrow. Was it new…? She shivered. It certainly didn't _look_ new. In fact, it looked as if it had stepped out of a history book. Gently the wind began to blow, and the familiar wailing sound began. She smiled softly. The scarecrow's clothes blew in the wind, making it look all the more real, and suddenly it looked up. Now her smile fled within a second. Now her breath caught in her throat fearfully.

It had just moved. It had just looked right at her! It was staring now. Its eyes and mouth were glowing yellow. Then it grinned wider, eyes narrowing, and slowly moved towards her across the field. She gasped, covering her mouth. It's head… It was a pumpkin. Frantically she rubbed her eyes, hoping it was just imagination. Looking up, however, she realized that she wasn't that lucky. This wasn't a mirage. This thing actually existed, and it was coming closer! How could that _be_? It was impossible! It was the kind of thing that only happened in horror stories.

GAoBaM

The wind began to howl, and now the wailing and whistling sounded different. This wasn't what it was usually like. She wasn't hearing an illusion, she was hearing sobs over the breeze, and screams and wailing and fire crackling. She was hearing unintelligible whispers, but they were words nonetheless! With a quick shriek she turned to the door. Frantically she scrambled with the lock, still holding onto a last hope that she was just seeing things, or had gone crazy. Anything but this! Finally the lock clicked, and she raced in, slamming the door. The sobbing and wailing ended, but the house itself was groaning and moaning unlike anything she'd heard from it before.

Okay, she needed to calm down. She was hearing things. She _had_ to be. She was seeing things, _wasn't_ she? By the darkness, she did _not_ just see that, _did_ she? She looked towards the curtained window as the house creaked and groaned. She twitched. Did she dare look? She loosened up. Well, she was curious, but then curiosity killed the cat. It happened in all those scary movies she'd seen too. Then again, satisfaction brought it back. Before she could even fully think it through she was at the window, hand on the cord.

It was then the tapping began. She froze. Something was out there. This was _not_ her imagination. Something wanted inside. She felt her body shivering. Immortals she didn't want to look. Oh gods she didn't want to see. Yet she did. She knew what was there, though, and she dreaded to face it. To face it would mean it was real. To know it was real would mean to panic. Panic wasn't good, but she had to know. So, slowly she pulled the cord, planning to just peek.

All at once, however, the curtain shot up as if something else had pulled it quickly from her hands. She could only gape in horror at the pumpkin headed creature gazing through the window and grinning maliciously. She met its eyes, and a million thoughts flew through her head. She remembered those eyes. This was surely that glowing eyed man who had appeared on Atrocia's interview! He had come for her! Finally she screamed and tried to pull down the curtain. It resisted as if something was holding it up. The pumpkin head laughed cruelly and vanished in a flash of lighting. She ran from the window.

GAoBaM

"Where does this Malaria live, then?" Nergal questioned as the three of them walked on.

"And why, again, are we bothering to try and help her?" Eris asked.

"We're helpin' her because it's de Undertakers who are _after_ her. Dat should be reason enough. Dese guys need to be dealt wit'. Just follow me lead and we'll get ta her house," Grim replied.

"We can deal with the Undertaker's any time. The mortals are not our concern," Nergal protested, as Grim cut through a thorny briar and looked out over the outstretching moor. The other two looked as well. From there they spotted the house on the hill. Far below, still isolated, sat a Victorian era home.

They watched silently a moment, knowing the house was hers. Finally Grim answered, "Humor me."

"You can't be seriously still pining over that woman," Eris remarked.

"De heart wants what de heart wants, Eris," Grim replied, looking pointedly at Nergal.

Feeling Grim's eyes on him, then Eris, he cringed and grinned innocently, shrugging. Eris looked unimpressed, Grim amused. "Hey, you're not pinning that reasoning on me!" Nergal shot. "I've had a total of two or three relationships throughout my entire existence. You, Grimmy old friend, have had opportunity for five or six. Need I name them? Atrocia, Malaria, Lubber, Velma, Sorella… Eris." Eris paused in filing her nails in order to glance warily at the two.

"Don't play dat card wit' me mon! I'm not in de mood! Let's just get Malaria out of dere before de Undertakers show up," Grim declared.

"Mortals, ugh," Eris disdainfully remarked, going back to her nails and starting across the moor. Nergal and Grim followed, shaking their heads.

"Vindictive and vain as always, Eris," Nergal snipped.

"Of course darling," she answered, letting it slide.

GAoBaM

Malaria crouched behind her couch, shivering in fear, gasping for breath. Yep, panic, just like when she'd found out that the Grim Reaper was actually the real Grim Reaper; incidentally another situation that should never have happened in real life. She heard knocking on her door. Three taps, then stop. A moment passed, and the knocking started again. "Go away!" she screamed at the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I heard you scream. Are you all right?" a voice called.

"W-who _are_ you!?" she called back.

No answer. After a moment, though, the voice replied, "Just a concerned being."

It did _not_ go unnoticed by her that the voice hadn't claimed to be human, not by a _longshot_. Yet the voice didn't match the face she'd seen at the window. She knew that was a naïve way to look at it, after all you couldn't tell a person's voice from a face, but he didn't sound like the one who'd spoken to her. What if that thing was still out there and this person was really just a concerned citizen? What if the pumpkin headed creature got to the person offering her help? Possibly her only hope. She swallowed then slowly crawled across the floor.

She thanked her lucky stars that she had a peep hole to look out of. Cautiously she peered outside. What she saw, however, chilled her, for this 'man' wasn't a 'man' at all! He looked like some fearsome warrior; helmet, shield, mace, cape, _everything_! It was unlike anything she'd _seen_! He looked human enough, but everything told her otherwise, from skin to garb. Then, to her horror, he looked right into the peephole, and his cordial smile turned to a vicious scowl.

"You shouldn't have looked Malaria," he threatened icily.

GAoBaM

All at once he hit her door with his mace! She screamed as part of it broke through! She screamed again in terror as she bolted. She had to get out of here, but she couldn't go outside! One of the two things would catch her! She could fight, goodness knew she could fight, but then she remembered the three other figures with the pumpkin head. She couldn't hope to beat all four, maybe not even two. She had to hide, but where!? She darted up the steps to the upper hallway, slamming every door she passed behind her and locking it. She stopped in the hall, panting for breath.

Slowly she rose up, looking both ways. Where to go _now_? Her room? Unlikely. She could only imagine what would happen _there_ if she were caught. The bathroom? Maybe, but she wanted better. Wait, the study! It had the most solid door _in_ this old house, and things she might be able to use for defense! She whirled and ran towards the picture of the General that hung on her wall, right before the hall branched off in two different directions. One, her left, led to the bathroom. The other, the right, led to the study.

She ran, and her hopeful grin grew. Until, that is, the picture began to ripple like water. Her grin slowly fell, and she began to slow to a stop. Now she just stared at it in horror. It had never done this before! Slowly but surely a figure stepped from it, alighting onto the floor. It was a soldier! It looked right at her coldly, icily, then began to wander back and forth down the two hallways she was trying to reach. Every time it passed her, however, it would look up and scowl, or smile cordially, or bow like a gentleman, or draw its rapier.

She began to back away in horror. She didn't know what this was, or what madhouse she'd walked into, but things were getting weird. Her house had never been like this! As if sensing her retreat, though, the General stopped and looked slowly at her. His curiosity turned to a scowl, and slowly he drew his rapier. She was breathing hard, gasping breaths, trying not to cry. Just then, however, the door next to her was banged on. The man with the mace had reached the top! She screamed.

Mistake. The General gave a war cry and ran at her. She bolted for her room. She leapt inside and slammed the door shut. She almost laughed at herself. How would a shut door prevent the General's ghost? She dove behind her bed, hoping it didn't sense her. However, nothing came. At least not at first. All at once she heard footsteps, heavy and deliberate. She swallowed. The man with the mace. She desperately tried to think of a plan. How would she get out of this?

Outside? Curiously she looked out. She could go along the ledge. She opened the window and peered around. She couldn't see the pumpkin headed man. Not right away. Suddenly, though, she heard a chuckle and looked directly down. He was glaring up at her! Ledge and or outside equalled bad. She shut and locked her window. Wait, the attic! Slowly, bravely, she moved towards the door and crouched next to it, preparing for the maniac's arrival. Or the pumpkin. All at once the door was kicked open and she bolted passed the psycho. He could only give an exclamation of surprise. She was taking her chances with the spectre, but maybe it had left.

GAoBaM

She bolted into the study just as the portrait began to ripple again. She slammed the door and locked it, then instantly scrambled onto a desk and reached up for a trap door. It opened, stairs falling out. She looked back at the door as it was hit, then raced up, closing it behind her. She paused. She heard nothing. No footsteps, no banging, no moaning. All she could hear was the wind outside her window, no longer wailing, just blowing. She swallowed sighing in relief, tears in her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away then rose to look around.

Mistake. She shrieked in horror, for in front of her sat a figure in a rocking chair, unmoving. The General she'd seen in the hall! Only this one wasn't doing anything, just sitting there. She'd never been up here before. If it was a body… How long had it been here? Why hadn't it begun to decompose? Or had it? She felt dizzy, sick, and she looked to the right. Bad move. There, from the ceiling, hung the figure of the very warrior who'd chased her, dangling in the air! She screamed again.

A General and his warrior. What sort of murder had taken place here? Was it treachery; the once loyal warrior turning on his General and killing him, then killing _himself_? Perhaps it was the loss of some old battle; the General and his last remaining loyal hiding in this final safe house, only to be found. Had they been executed, or had it been a pact to avoid capture and torture? Or was this all some trick?

She looked towards the window. Maybe she could jump out, make a run for it. Broken bones were nothing compared to life. Just then, though, lighting flashed, and she saw a figure standing there, watching her. Slowly it's eyes began to glow. The pumpkin headed man! She shivered in terror and covered her mouth, sobbing, sinking against the wall. Slowly it came towards her, but she was through running, resigned to her fate.

Drawing a deep breath, composing herself, she stood upright, hands behind her back, and faced it directly. She could see it was slightly taken aback, but it recovered and continued on, stopping right in front of her. For a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes, her feeling calmer than before. She supposed resignation would do that to you. Defiance would be her last stand. It surprised him, either way. He looked confused a moment before going back to normal.

GAoBaM

"Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" she suddenly demanded from it.

To her shock, it, no _he_, answered, "Now, now, Malaria, don't lose your head." He laughed at his own joke, removing his own. She gaped in shock. He continued, "I just wanna help you out."

She shook her head in denial. "Killing me won't help me," she replied. He chuckled, then moved towards her again. "Don't come near me!" she shot.

He paused a moment then backed away, returning to the window. "Oh, I won't be going near you. _You'll_ be coming to _me_," he replied.

Just then the figure in the rocking chair stood up, glaring at her. The figure dangling from the rope began to laugh, looking right at her and beginning to untie itself! "No…" she muttered. "What are you all?"

"Malaria, if you come to me, I can protect you from them," the pumpkin icily said, voice dripping with taunts. He didn't mean it. Not for a second. He may protect her from _them_, but what would _he_ do to her? "You might want to hurry. Looks like you have a wardrobe malfunction."

"What?" she asked. He laughed and pointed at the wardrobe. She got the 'pun' instantly, and her eyes widened. All at once, with an unearthly shriek, the wardrobe doors flew open, and a creature with sharp teeth and dagger claws began to crawl across the floor towards her at a breakneck rate! She shrieked in more terror than anything prior to that and bolted for the window. That was it, she was jumping! She'd rather be dead then be caught by these _things_!

The pumpkin, however, suddenly lunged, grabbing her. "Gotcha my gothic corpse," the pumpkin declared.

"No, no! Please! Let me go!" she begged. The three other things were racing at her. She screamed once more and clung to the man, burying her face in his chest and clinging onto his shirt for dear life. If she was going to die, she didn't want to see her killers. She dreaded to know what, or who, they were.

GAoBaM

Jack stiffened up instantly at the sudden change in her personality. What was with _this_? One second she's fighting, the next she's trying to bury herself in his body? "Enough!" Jack shot without thinking it through. The other three froze. Skarr and Pain began to chuckle. The figure dragging himself across the floor, Boogey, rose from the ground. And people said the boogeyman wasn't scary. Boogey chuckled to himself.

Malaria was gasping, clinging to Jack, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. "Didn't I tell you I would protect you?" Jack taunted with false devotion in his tone. "By the way Boogey, nice touches," he remarked to his friend. Turning to her, he finished, "Now you're coming with _us_ ya little disease." The moon shone through the window as she scowled and pulled away, looking around at her attackers quickly in order to see their features. She paled on seeing who the crawling figure had been. The boogeyman!

"Who are you?" she questioned them all, hatefully.

"General Reginald Peter Skarr, and I'm no ghost. I'm as much flesh and blood as _you_ are. _I_ just have the powerful friends," Skarr stated.

"Lord Charles Pain," Pain stated. "And I may be flesh and 'blood,' but I am no mortal, I assure you. As Boogey is the embodiment of fear, so I am the embodiment of pain. I rule the Plain Of Eternal Suffering. I _am_ pain."

"The boogeyman, Boogey, or if you like, you can call me Fear. But let's not waste time with my story. We'll all have plenty of time to get to know each other where we're taking you," Boogey said boastfully.

"Jack 'O' Lantern. I was _once_ mortal," Jack stated. She looked sharply at him. "All will be explained in time my little corpse bride," he said, pinching her cheek. She slapped his hand away and he laughed. "Until then, to the house on the hill untouched by time." She gasped, paling. They were kidding! They had to be! He frowned, sensing the questions floating around in her mind. He simply added, "You'll get my story in good time." With that, the four seized her and instantly disappeared. She called out for help, but she knew none would reach her in time.

GAoBaM

The immortal triad froze, halfway across the moor. "Dat was Malaria!" Grim exclaimed suddenly, alarmed.

"Let's go!" Eris shot, snapping her fingers. The three transported directly into her home and ran towards the upstairs room.

"Jack, release her this moment and come face me!" Nergal shouted. If Jack were still around, he was banking on the fact his voice would stop at least him. After all, Jack wasn't one to resist a challenge; _especially_ a challenge issued by his arch enemy.

They burst into the attic and saw the window wide open. They gasped and ran to it, looking out. "There!" Grim shot, pointing into the sky where the remainder of a portal was fading. "Let's go!"

Grim climbed onto the ledge, prepared to jump for it. Quickly, though, Eris darted next to him saying, "Grim, no! We're too late. She's gone. We'll have to find her some other way."

"But…" Grim began.

"She's right Grim. Let it go," Nergal agreed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why worry so much about a woman who rejected you and treated you like a freak _anyway_?"

"One, I _am_ a freak, at least to mortals; two, Sis probably t'ought no differently about _you_ Nergal; three, because I love her!" Grim exclaimed. Nergal was still shocked at the Sis remark.

"Do you really love her Grim? Still? I never saw you as much of a romantic," Eris questioned. Grim blinked blankly at her, then Nergal. Part of him wanted to say yes, but the other part told him it would just be a lie.

Finally he looked silently towards the disappearing portal, saying, "You know, you're right. I don't need love. Still, I wish I could get me hands on Boogey, Jack, Skarr, and Pain!"

"Trust me, we _all_ do," Nergal said, finally snapping out of it. It was obvious, though, that he was deep in thought as to Grim's remark about Sis. His friends blinked curiously at him.

"We can still go after them," Eris finally declared. "After all, they can't hide from us for long. I've been bored lately anyway. A good fight would be a welcome relief."

"Even against your favorites?" Nergal questioned wryly.

"Yes," Eris answered firmly, frowning at Nergal.

"Yeah, dat sounds good," Grim finally agreed, though it was obvious to both Nergal and Eris his thoughts were on Malaria.

Exasperated, Eris sighed, saying, "All right then, we'll save your lover as well." Grim started. Oh well, he supposed it wasn't a surprise he hadn't fooled them.


	6. I'm In Your House

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Short chapter so I'll probably put up another today as well.)

_**I'm In Your House**_

Mindy looked gloomily up at the mansion as Miss Butterbean pulled into the driveway and stopped. Two nights of tutoring down. It was sad that she enjoyed being there with her teacher more than she enjoyed being at home. Miss Butterbean, noticing this, smiled sympathetically and put a reassuring hand on Mindy's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow Mindy. Don't let your parents get to you. If something happens and you need to talk, or you need some... some help, you can call me. I'm here for support."

She smiled up at Miss Butterbean gratefully, saying, "Thank you Miss Butterbean." Nonetheless she looked uncertainly at the house then took a deep breath, getting out of the car.

Eleanor's smile fell slowly as she watched the girl walk up the grand driveway. It was then that an all too familiar aura began to surround her. She gave a half-smirk as she felt fingers pulling back her hair gently, a light kiss being planted on the back of her neck. She leaned back into it with a sigh and shiver, then greeted, "Creeper. Forward, aren't you?"

"Why waste time with dating when it's already been established I'm _very_ interested in you, Eleanor? They never needed it in the good old days," he answered.

"Courting. I like," she replied. She giggled as he kissed her neck again, this time the side. Her grin fell, though, as she remembered Mindy. So much for her enjoyment. She was worried about the girl. Why should she be worried about one of her students? It wasn't like she even _gave_ a flying flip what happened to them. As soon as they were gone, they weren't her problem. Why, then, did the normally uncaring teacher suddenly care? What went on in that household?

GAoBaM

Creeper noticed her sudden change and paused with a curious frown. He backed off, saying, "I'm supposed to be evaluated today, so I can't stay long. If I can, I'll meet up with you down the abandoned road you used to travel to lure me out at around two in the morning."

"Sure," she quietly agreed.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

She blinked back at him as if she'd just remembered his presence, then answered, "I need you to do me a favor."

He raised a curious eyebrow then slunk over the seat to sit next to her. "What is it?" he questioned.

She pointed past him, answering, "See that house?" He looked over and nodded, puzzled at the line of questioning. "There's a little girl inside, one of my students. I want you to watch her, make sure she's okay. I think something… I think something's going on with that family."

"If you think she's being abused in some intimate or physical way I can promise you she's not. Her fear isn't that type of fear," Creeper stated.

"Creeper! I never insinuated that…exactly. Wait, how would _you_ know?" she questioned.

He looked at the building then smirked, saying, "I've seen that house more often than you'd think. It's on my route. Little girl, popular, pretty, Mindy I think her name is…" He trailed off with a puzzled frown then continued, weighing his words, "But there's something up with her. Not bodily abuse, no. I'd sense that, I'd see it. It's something else. She's _not_ easy to scare, usually. She's a brave little thing. The weird part is that when I _do_ manage to break through, she _really_ scares. Screaming, crying, hysterics, tears, calling for help… but her parents never come. House must be bigger than it looks. She could wake the dead with her shrieks."

GAoBaM

"How does she calm down?" Eleanor questioned quietly. He noticed the saddened change in her voice.

He wondered why, but obligingly answered, "If the boss hears this I'm dead meat, but I've stepped in once or twice."

She looked at him in surprise then smirked. "Creeper, you have a soft spot," she teased.

He smiled back, saying, "Don't rub it in. Besides, _you're_ the one asking me to watch over her. At first I just left; then I stayed a little longer wondering how she calmed down. She either cried herself to sleep or couldn't sleep at all. Rarely does she manage to completely self-sooth. Finally _I_ got sick of it and… I don't know, I calmed her down. I tried talking in the voice of her father and she called to me. Naturally I couldn't show myself. I just took on my shadow form and stood at her bedside. She figured out it wasn't her father after a day or two. A miracle she didn't scream _more_, but I think she suspected it was a dream, some sort of protector she'd made up in her mind. She welcomed it. I stopped using his voice and just toned down the scaring. If it got bad, I spoke, but without the guise. What do you suspect is happening?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I'm worried she may be being neglected or emotionally abused," Eleanor gravely answered.

He frowned then stated, "So be it. I'll play spy. I'll let you know if anything's going on there that should be addressed."

"Thanks. And Creeper… protect her, please," Miss Butterbean worriedly said, for once not bothering to hide it.

He paused as he was opening the door to look at the teacher, eyes pitying. Finally he nodded, saying, "Nothing will happen to her as long as I'm around. Hasn't yet." She hopelessly shrugged. She couldn't help it.

GAoBaM

Creeper crept after the girl as a shadow, following her every move closely. Where was this going? She sniffed and he felt a pang of pity. For a moment he allowed his presence to appear, and she paused, looking hopefully around. He smirked. "I'm here Mindy, I'm here," he whispered in her head.

"Cha, I just wish I knew _who_ was here," she muttered to nothing. He knew it was to nothing because she'd long ago chalked his presence up to some daydream or figment of her imagination that came when she was terrified or sad. An imaginary friend, in a way. Yes, he could sense that too. She was talking to a daydream. Sad, really, that she thought _she_ was the one making up this event in her mind when it was actually happening. She sensed him, just didn't think he existed.

"Mindy, come here!" her mother's voice angrily called.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back in annoyance.

"Don't take that tone with us you little moron!" he mother called back.

"Dearest, really," her father half-heartedly intervened. Well, Creeper thought, at least her father spared her a _fraction_ of his thoughts. More than the one her _mother_ spared.

"I hate you both," she quietly murmured, walking towards the grand room.

She entered the room, and her mother looked up, saying, "Ah, Mindy, there you are. It's about time. Really, you would do good to speed it up. Though honestly I can't blame you, what with the weight issue and all. How do you expect to win this year's school beauty pageant if you're overweight? What do you weigh, now? Sixty-nine pounds?"

Creeper started. Sixty-nine _pounds_!? The average weight for a girl her age was seventy-seven! At least it wasn't enough to be a medical hazard; _yet_. He watched cautiously. This girl had to have _some_ pride and brains, right? "Mommy, I'm _too_ skinny! We learned about our weights and anorexia and how gross it is to be twig thin, and I'm too _light_ for my age. Why, I should be at least seventy-seven pounds." You tell her child. Creeper smirked in amusement at her mother's horrified expression, which he'd taken great delight in delivering.

"Now, Mindy, you're not dangerously thin yet. We don't expect you to ever _become_ anorexic," her father said. "It would be another failure we're not ready to deal with yet."

Failure? Apart from the snobby spoiled little rich girl persona typical in half the young girls and young women he'd seen between childhood and late twenties, it seemed like they'd raised a _fine_ child. Of course, this was coming from the mind of a villain, so he supposed he would be pretty darn lenient in judging fine children from bad children. Nevertheless, the point stood. He had no doubts this child had a bit of a cruel evil side herself, but that was of no consequence.

"Now, about those nightmares you've been having. Child, you really must tone down the screaming. You wake up the whole house," her mother chastised.

"Well maybe if you or daddy came in to comfort me I wouldn't scream for so long or the nightmares wouldn't keep coming back," Mindy snidely retorted with a sneer.

"You're too old now, Mindy, to be screaming just because of a little nightmare," her father declared.

As if. He'd seen full grown adults wake up hysterical or having panic attacks because of some nightmare or night terror that had been enforced by either the boogeyman or him, the latter of which really had only drawn mild hysterics as opposed to Boogey's full out… he didn't know _what_ to call them, but they were bad. "I am not!" Mindy yelled. Suddenly her mother struck her face! Creeper started. Now _that_, was abuse, and definitely unnecessary. Mindy was stunned silent.

"That's enough from you!" the woman barked. Okay, he'd had enough. Time to step in. Boogey's training wasn't wasted completely after all.

GAoBaM

Suddenly the lights in the room flickered, as well as the fire. The family froze. After a moment her father questioned, "What was that?"

The window panes began to shake. He wished he could do more, but Boogey had ensured his copies would never surpass him. Not that they ever _could_ even at full power. "I don't like this," her mother worriedly said.

Creeper looked at the phone and made it ring. The family looked quickly at it, Mindy's eyes wide in terror, teeth clenched. Her mother ducked behind the desk. The father shakily reached out to pick up the phone. "H-h-hello," he stammered.

"I'm in your house," Creeper whispered. The voice resonated through the room as if the speakers were on; which was strange, Mindy thought, because her father hadn't put it on speaker phone.

"Who are you?" her father demanded.

"I'm in the next room," Creeper replied eerily, loving this trick of Boogey's more and more. Convincing Boogey to share a bit of it was probably one of the smartest things he'd ever _done_. Just then the adjoining door was knocked on, and the family screamed.

"L-l-leave us alone," Mindy's mother barely managed to say.

"I'm coming in," Creeper replied. He transported to behind the door and gently, slowly, began to push it open.

"Stay out of here!" her father yelled furiously, throwing a paper weight at it.

"Mistake," Creeper chimed. With that he threw open the door and ran in in a shadow! The family screamed in horror and bolted for the door. Mindy, however, tripped on the carpet and fell just before the door.

"Mom, dad!" she screamed, but the door was slammed shut. "No!" she shrieked as the presence appeared over her.

GAoBaM

She covered her head shivering. After a moment where nothing happened, however, she slowly dared look up. She looked around and there saw a figure outlined against the wall, looking down at her. "They're more worthless that I gave them credit for," a voice remarked. A very familiar one.

Mindy swallowed and looked slowly up. The creature stepped into the firelight, and her mouth dropped open. "W-what _are_ you?" she barely managed to ask.

"Creeper," he answered. He reached down a hand. "I'm a helper of the boogeyman. Mindy looked at the hand fearfully. "I don't mean you any harm, Mindy, you should know that by now." Shakily she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Y-_you're_ the reason for my nightmares," she stammered, tone hurt.

"I just did my job. And if you recall, those nightmares have changed quite a bit since the start," Creeper answered. Mindy said nothing. He was right about _that_. Now they weren't so much nightmares as they were a nightmare start and dream finish. "Believe it or not, I'm a… an intimate friend of your teacher's. In fact, just today she asked me to watch over you."

"You know Miss Butterbean!?" Mindy exclaimed in shock. "And what do you mean by intimate friend? Ooh, ooh, are you two dating?" she asked excitedly, immediately opening up in order to get the latest gossip.

He smirked and patted her head, saying, "Nice try." She frowned but then shrugged. Fine, not a big loss. She'd figure it out _one_ way or another. She sat down across from him curiously, bubbling over with growing excitement and a boatload of questions. This figure she'd for so long thought was a day dream she'd come up with sat in this room across from her, guarded and protected her, and the icing on the cake, he and Miss Butterbean knew each other, intimately. He smirked in amusement at her curiosity.


	7. Rule Breaker

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Second up today. Darker chapter than most.)

_**Rule Breaker**_

Malaria gaped at the house in disbelief. "Untouched by time," she said in barely a whisper.

"Never _will_ be touched by it," Jack replied as he and Boogey held her between them.

"Atrocia's been waiting to see you," Boogey remarked, though really that was only a wild guess on _his_ part.

"What have you done to her!?" Malaria shot.

"Oh don't trouble yourself over it. We've done absolutely nothing," Skarr answered.

"However, that is subject to change on _both_ your parts," Pain declared in a warning tone. "Do not upset us, and we will be sure no harm comes to either of you."

"Will you now?" Malaria bitterly asked, not believing a word.

GAoBaM

"Jack, what are you doing?" Skarr demanded on spotting Jack hand over Malaria fully to Boogey then shuffle around in his bag.

"Looking for something," he simply replied. Right then he pulled out a sort of gemstone on a chain. In fact, two gemstones.

"What are _those_ for?" Skarr demanded.

Jack started and blinked blankly at Skarr, then the gems. "Amber and Sapphire, wards off witchcraft amongst other things," Malaria remarked icily, catching on immediately to what Jack was doing. "Medieval belief. Typical superstition."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Pain cut him off, saying, "Please do not say it. We get the picture. You think she's a witch."

"Wishing the witch hunters were around Jacky boy?" Malaria sneered.

"Trust me my little disease, I don't need witch hunters to deal with you," Jack retorted, hanging the necklace around his neck.

"Slave to superstition," Malaria sang. Jack seized her roughly from Boogey and threw open the door, dragging her inside. She winced in pain but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. The others quickly followed.

Jack threw her to the ground and said, "Fine, you're not a witch, you're goth. It doesn't matter. Look Malaria, you're here to stay. You won't be going home anytime soon, so get used to it. Luckily for you, your little friend is here to keep you company."

"Jack, leave her alone!" Atrocia shot, right on cue as she ran towards her friend.

"Atrocia!" Malaria exclaimed, rising and hugging her friend in relief.

"Keep her in her place and we'll do just fine," Jack snidely remarked. Malaria harrumphed then knelt by the fire, picking up a long bendy stick and beginning to draw in the ashes. Jack suspiciously glared at her. What did that woman think she was doing? What was she drawing? Pain nudged him hard, snapping him out of it. Jack frowned, then continued, accepting the correction, "Now if you'll excuse us, we four have something to discuss.

"What are we discussing?" Pain questioned in genuine curiosity.

The other three Undertakers looked blankly at him then face palmed. "What we're going to do with _them_, idiot," Boogey bit.

"I assumed we had already established that," Pain remarked, raising an eye suspiciously.

"Not quite in detail," Skarr answered.

"You follow our rules, you'll do fine," Jack remarked to Atrocia and Malaria.

"But one too many slips, things won't go so well," Boogey warned.

"Try one slip," Skarr declared. With that, the Undertakers walked away from the two women into an adjoining room.

GAoBaM

There was silence, then Atrocia asked, "Are you okay, Malaria?"

"If by okay you mean angry, offended, and unimpressed, yes, I'm perfect," Malaria answered, still drawing. Finally she tossed the stick into the fire and rose up, dusting off her hands. "And you? Had your fill yet?"

"What do _you_ think," Atrocia asked with a smirk.

"I suppose not," Malaria answered, looking around. "This house is gorgeous," she finally remarked.

"Isn't it though?" Atrocia said.

"I suppose I'm not in a hurry to leave either, if only for the décor. This would be interesting, even amusing, if not for those things. What are they?" Malaria wondered.

"The boogeyman is the one with the blue shirt and fedora," Atrocia answered. "As for Lord Pain… I'm not sure what he is, but I have my suspicions."

"Which are…" Malaria pressed.

Atrocia paused, then looked at her answering, "Can you say Pandora's Box?"

Malaria started and exclaimed, "One of the evils?!"

"I don't know for sure, but I suspect," Atrocia declared. "The General seems human enough."

"He's as much flesh and blood as we are," Malaria verified, remembering their quick introductions to her when they'd finally caught her. "And Jack?"

Atrocia mulled this over then answered, "I'm betting cursed mortal."

"Headless horseman?" Malaria teased.

"Something like that," Atrocia replied with a giggle.

GAoBaM

They were silent. After a moment Malaria asked, "So what are the rules they spoke of?"

Atrocia hesitated then explained, "We're not allowed to uncover anything. We're allowed everywhere, even the attic, but the basement is off limits. Under no circumstance is either rule to be broken. And their unwritten rule… Obey them, we live," Atrocia explained.

"What, so now we're forbidden from going wherever we want as well as forced to obey their every whim and command?" Malaria demanded, still upset.

"Not just _us_ Malaria. This isn't some sexist thing. _All_ of us are forbidden from the basement and uncovering everything. Everyone but Jack."

"So he's the head," Malaria said in disgust.

"I don't know that yet. Just listen to them. When General Skarr even _touched_ the blanket over a covered portrait in defiance, Jack almost lost it. Lord Pain blocked Skarr with his shield before Jack could get him, though. As for the obeying, yes, we have to obey; they're the captors, we the captives. Would you prefer death?" Atrocia replied.

"They have absolute control over us, tell me there aren't some orders you fear," Malaria challenged. Atrocia instantly caught what Malaria was hinting at and shivered. Perhaps she should tone down the seduction.

"Keep to the rules, Malaria, don't get defiant. You'll pay if you do," Atrocia warned.

"_Forget_ that pumpkin headed freak and his friends!" Malaria barked.

"The Undertakers," Atrocia corrected.

"I don't care! They captured us. The least we should get is some freedom," Malaria shot, going towards the large painting above the fire which was covered. The painting that had caught her attention the moment she'd first seen it.

"Malaria, don't!" Atrocia ordered, racing to stop her friend.

Too late. Malaria dragged down the blanket covering the portrait and turned without looking at it. "Jack can suck it up Atrocia," Malaria stated defiantly, icily. Atrocia said nothing, just gaped at the portrait behind her friend, hanging above the fireplace, in disbelief. Malaria didn't catch on. Instead she stormed right towards the basement door, not glancing back.

Atrocia remained gazing at the portrait. A painting typical of the medieval times, created on canvas. A young man looked back, unsmiling. At least for the first second you saw it. Beyond a second you could read the expression as if he were in the room. You could see the mischievous glint in his green eyes. Eyes which seemed to be focused on something else, looking at the painter but not. You could see the faintest hint of a smirk. It was like he didn't see the point of not smiling, but was trying to be serious for the sake of the picture. You could tell that he knew he was unable, and wasn't big on acting like he _was_. The artist had probably ordered him to act serious. His attention was elsewhere, though, almost as if planning a prank on some unwary victim. She could just hear the artist telling him to focus, then giving up and painting just what he saw, finally seeing the expression for the beauty and mystery it held.

GAoBaM

Skarr paced back and forth in front of the Undertakers, saying, "All right, we need a plan of action."

"Divide and Conquer," Jack answered.

"Meaning," Skarr pushed.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. First things first, a list of potential allies," Jack said.

"Creeper," Boogey said flat out. "He's good, very good, but he knows his place and how to follow. He won't be trying to overthrow us as long as _I_ stick with you."

"Anyone else?" Jack asked.

Skarr hesitated then replied, "I have some in mind, but getting them won't be an easy task. Plus there's no telling how time consuming it would be. We may have to finish with _them_."

"And _they_ are…?" Jack pressed.

"Evil Con Carne," Skarr answered. "Hector Con Carne and Major Doctor Andedonia J. Ghastly. Ghastly will follow me to Hades and back. Hector will come if he thinks the world is a potential reward."

"Anyone else?" Jack asked.

"I believe I have an idea," Lord Pain hesitantly stated.

"Well spit it out man," Skarr pushed.

"Sorella and Pinface," Lord Pain replied. "The brother sister duo are powerful, very much so. They could be very good allies to bring in."

"Good, we're getting places. Skarr, give us the game plan," Jack said.

Skarr blinked blankly then frowned, unimpressed. "Really?" he incredulously questioned at Jack's lack of attempt.

"Shoot," Jack prompted.

Skarr sighed. He supposed he should be grateful, actually. He'd never been given this amount of power before. In reply he said, "Lord Pain, you have old connections with Pinface and Sorella, correct? Is it at all possible that you can convert them to our side?"

"I shant come back until they are with us, master," Pain vowed, bowing.

"Good luck with that. It's no secret you and Pinface aren't on the best of terms," Boogey warned. "You might need some backup."

"Fair enough. Boogey, Creeper is your employee. I suppose you can pull him over with us as well?" Skarr asked.

"Easy as one two three," Boogey confirmed.

"Good. Let's get going gentlemen," Jack stated.

GAoBaM

Meanwhile, Malaria had entered the stairwell. It was pitch black. She squinted to try and see. She spotted an old fashioned torch and smirked. She grabbed it and walked back into the room, saying, "I'll just use the fire to light this and be on my way. See, nothing bad has happened yet." Atrocia didn't answer, mortified at the painting. There was something behind the young man, a drawing of some sort. What was it? She squinted to try and see, but she couldn't make it out. Malaria wasn't looking at the portrait. She returned to the stairwell and descended into the bowels of the hill.

Reaching the bottom she looked around, frowning. No doors, just a hallway leading to a single door at the very end. Her torch flickered suddenly and she gasped. It stopped. She swallowed, hesitating. Maybe she should go back. Maybe Jack was warning them away for a reason. She frowned. The thought of the cocky pumpkin headed prankster burned her. In fact, it prompted her on, so she continued, bad idea or not.

She pushed open the heavy medieval door with a grunt, then slipped inside, shutting it behind her. She looked around at all the torches, then walked around the perimeter of the room, lighting them all. Retuning back to the door, she put her own torch into a holder then turned, eager to go through the possessions of whoever had once owned this house. Her mean smirk fell, however, when she saw what was in the room. Against the back wall was a portrait of a young boy perched on his mother's lap, the father holding his wife's shoulders. The child was grinning, eyes glittering mischievously. Apparently they'd given up on telling him to be serious. He looked ready to pull a prank or joke, looking devilishly at the artist. She wondered what joke the boy had pulled afterwards. She moved curiously towards it and fingered the child's features.

Just then Malaria bumped something. Melancholy yet beautifully soothing music floated out, and she sharply looked down, startled. A music box that still worked? Did they even _have_ music boxes back then? Or perhaps… Perhaps it was the child's invention. The room seemed filled with other such objects as the music box, growing steadily more accomplished as time wore on. She felt a chill go down her spine as the tune played, and suddenly she felt afraid. Swallowing, she looked back up at the portrait. The little boy seemed to be looking right at her. She hesitated, then quickly picked up the music box and examined it. Slowly, cautiously, she opened it the rest of the way.

GAoBaM

Jack burst into the room saying, "All right ladies, we've come up with some rules." Just then, however, he froze, gasping in horror along with the others. He stared wide eyed up at the now uncovered portrait, Atrocia gaping at it in disbelief.

Boogey, snapping out of the shared shock, exclaimed, "Atrocia, what have you done?" Oh Jack's reaction to Skarr _touching_ the blanket was enough to turn his blood cold at the thought of what he'd do to Atrocia _now_. No earthly force would pry him from her pretty neck!

Atrocia whirled in alarm and spotted them. On seeing Jack beginning to quake in supressed fury looking ready to pounce, she paled and quickly defended, desperate to pacify the pumpkin headed thing, "Jack, this isn't what it looks like, I swear! I've done nothing, I never touched it!" She bit her tongue, though, realizing instantly that it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who _had_. Oh no, Malaria. It wasn't a secret the two already hated each other.

"That… that's _you_, isn't it?" Skarr questioned, blinking at the picture.

"I can't believe it," Pain muttered.

Snapping out of it, Jack shook his head and charged Atrocia. Grabbing her arms he whirled her around and demanded, "Where's Malaria!"

"I-I'm not telling you anything!" Atrocia stated.

"You little…" Jack began, raising his hand fully prepared to strike her with all his might.

Boogey dashed forward and seized his wrist, ordering, "Jack, calm down! The basement door's opened."

Jack twitched, then looked towards it. Frowning once more, he icily said, "Two rules in two minutes. Huh, new record. Excuse me gentlemen, Atrocia, I'll be back."

He began to head off. Worried, Atrocia called, starting after him with protective fury in her eyes, "If you hurt her…!"

Boogey put a hand over her mouth and held her back. Seriously he warned, "Don't push it." She tried to struggle away, but Boogey held her firmly.

GAoBaM

Malaria gazed into the music box as the tune continued to play on. Looking back up at her was a locket, opened to the pictures of two people, a man and a woman. She looked back up at the portrait. The boy's parents! Just then her eyes widened and she gasped, nearly dropping the box. Shakily she put it down before she broke it, staring at the boy in fear. The clothing… it couldn't be. The expression and clothes… All reminiscent of a certain prankster.

"Looking for something?" a voice said, more frigid than the Arctic. Malaria gasped and whirled, only to have her arm seized in a vice like grip she hadn't even _begun_ to guess the man, the thing, possessed. She hissed in pain.

"_You_! It's _you_! This house, it was _yours_!" Malaria exclaimed. "And those people, your _parents_? You were really human! Atrocia was right! You're a cursed mortal!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," he growled. Instantly he dragged her towards the stairs. She screeched in alarm.

Jack kicked open the basement door, dragging her out. The others spun around with gasps, staring in horrified shock. The first thing she saw now was the portrait. Her mouth dropped in astonishment, and she stiffened. He was once mortal! He was once… _handsome_? With exception to the long nose, of course, but still. Not that he wasn't a fine man as a pumpkin headed freak, she allowed herself to admit, but as a human _too_!? She hadn't honestly expected much. "What did you do? Wh-what happened to you?" she finally managed to gasp.

"The Grim Reaper," Jack hissed hatefully, gazing up at the picture.

"What?" Malaria barely whispered, horrified as the memory of Grim came back to her, and with it deep regret for how she'd treated him their last date.

"I was a trouble maker. The townspeople got sick of me. They sent a package to the queen and framed _me_ for it. 'Course they didn't know the consequences would be so harsh. She sent out her best knight. As I slept he came. I hardly had time to fight him back and try to run when he caught me with an axe in the back as I was rising from bed. Death came, I defied death. He tried to force it, I tricked him. I gave him back his scythe in return for eternal life. Of course loopholes can be heinous things," he curtly summed up. Glaring at her he added, "But enough about me."

GAoBaM

He dragged her towards the fireplace, looking highly annoyed. "Leave her alone!" Atrocia cried, but she didn't dare go after him. Jack ignored.

He threw Malaria to her knees, still holding her arm, and pointed at the ashes, demanding, "What is that!?" She paled. The drawing she'd made. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. "Oh good. Now I have a justifiable reason," he stated casually. With that he dragged her back up, hissing, "Witch." She nearly fainted. She knew all too well what people of his time had thought of 'witches.' Now there was no way she would be able to convince him otherwise. She knew she should have scribbled it out.

He laughed cruelly and dragged her towards a side door. "No, let go of me!" she begged, trying to break free.

"I'm in the mood for a bonfire, what do you say guys?" Jack questioned, not even looking at his friends. The door slammed behind the two, and the others raced to the window, staring out in disbelief. They could only gape.

"Malaria!" Atrocia screamed, trying to run after her.

Boogey swiftly got in her way, warning, "Don't try it. He won't go through with it. He _can't_."

"I am afraid he can," Lord Pain grimly said.

"Hold on, let's see where this goes. It might just be a scare tactic," Skarr remarked. Atrocia nervously looked back out the window.

GAoBaM

Jack dragged her towards a great wooden stake that stood in the yard. She wondered very much why it was there in the _first_ place. And how long had it been there? And why did she feel as if she knew? He was humming a cheery tune as they neared, as if this were the most casual thing in the world for him to do. At least it appeared cheery. _She_, though, could hear beneath the happy song. It was in his tone; anger, hate, misery, regret… remembrance. The music box melody. What was he remembering? What did he tie in with this song that made it sound so haunting and sepulchral?

"Time to light up the night," Jack stated, thrusting her against the post and tying her there before she could even think to fight back. She gasped and watched him in horror as he casually walked around the yard gathering up sticks and whatever other burnable materials he could find, still humming that song. She shuddered. It gave her chills. So happy, so innocent, yet the farthest thing _from_ it. "You know what happened to witches in my day Malaria?" Jack questioned casually, smiling innocently as if it really wasn't a rhetorical question. He knew she understood perfectly what happened to them.

She was shaking as she answered, "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't? Well _that's_ a new thought. Sorry, my little gothic witch, but that's not going to fly," Jack replied, setting up the sticks perfectly just as they would have been way back then.

GAoBaM

"Hmm, perhaps he _is_ serious," Skarr uncertainly remarked, cringing and shuddering at the thought.

"No," Atrocia gasped. She tried to race for the door.

Catching this, Boogey sighed and muttered, "Well there go my flirting privileges." He instantly snapped his fingers and appeared directly in front of her, seizing her arms. "You stay out of this. Unless, of course, you want to join in her fate," he growled warningly. "Jack won't hesitate if he's serious."

"We can't just let him _do_ this to her!" Atrocia protested vehemently, trying to struggle free.

The Boogeyman held her tighter, ordering, "Atrocia, don't make me do this the hard way! It's too late for her! What will happen, will happen! You can't do anything to stop it!"

"Let go of me!" she shrieked at him.

"Shall I deal with it?" Pain questioned, getting highly annoyed and drawing his mace.

Boogey cringed then put a hand to her forehead. She instantly froze with a gasp. Boogey removed his hand, but she did nothing, just stared vacantly ahead. "What did you _do_ to her?" Skarr questioned.

"Spared her some grief," Boogey answered, turning back to the window with the others. They watched the pumpkin's actions, resolved to the fate Malaria would suffer.

"He's a psychopath," Skarr grumbled.

"I am not so certain," Pain replied.

"He's definitely disturbed, but a psychopath is stretching it," Boogey declared.

"Then he's certainly _jaded_ enough!" Skarr barked.

GAoBaM

Jack took up a torch and lit it. For a long moment he gazed at it. Malaria was weeping behind him. She'd finally clued in that there would be no escape. Good. He was sick of hearing her pleas. What made her think _hers_ would work when the implorations of so many others had gone unheard? Others who had had far more to lose, who had had so much more to live for, who deserved life far more than _she_ did. No, not deserved, who _had_ to live. Who _should_ have lived… For the ones who needed and loved them. His grip tightened. He looked down with a scowl. Looking back up he grinned wickedly, cruelly, then went up to her with the torch and held it over the pile, fully prepared to drop it. "I wonder what happens when I drop this?" he remarked casually; just as if he were conducting some experiment instead of about to burn her at the stake.

Malaria saw her fate nearing, and her life was flashing before her eyes. This was the end, wasn't it? Once more she would be reunited with the Grim Reaper, but this time it wouldn't be to her advantage. She shook her head in denial. Sobbing, she demanded, "What do you want from me!?"

He stared solemnly at her a moment, then finally replied in a cold tone, "Payment… for the spilt blood of an innocent." She could only stare at him in shock, denial, curiosity, and fear. With that he dropped the torch onto the pile.

Her eyes widened as the flames began to lick at the flammable materials, and she shrieked, "No! Jack, please! Please! Don't do this to me! No!" She tried to struggle, choking on her sobs, coughing on the smoke. His back was turned coldly to her as he looked out over the moorlands. "Innocence for innocence, you gain nothing!" she screamed desperately.

He looked down, then back, answering, "You may be innocent, but you're guiltier than _she_ ever was."

A soft spot, a weakness, something he spoke solemnly of? Could it be? Oh if it were so it was a miracle. "Who Jack, who," she choked.

He scowled, growling, "None of your business."

"Please, tell me," she pled. He laughed sharply, actually laughed. She was beginning to feel the heat now. She only had moments left! "I don't want to drag up memories more than they need to be," she assured. She saw him stiffen and hesitate, but then decide on saying nothing. "Forgive me for the pain I'm about to bring out then!" she yelled angrily. "Think of _her_! Remember what you saw, what she must have felt! See me in her position!"

"I'll _never_ see you in my mother's position!" Jack almost screamed. Malaria gasped and paled.

"Your-your _mother_?" she questioned in a strained voice.

GAoBaM

The others gasped. "His mother?" a tight voice questioned. They looked back. Atrocia had revived and was now as pale as a ghost. Hmm, determined, _wasn't_ she? And strong willed too, to break free of Boogey's spell.

They just nodded. Looking back out the window as she came up to them to stare numbly out, Skarr remarked, "Oh this is bad."

"We should intervene," Lord Pain stated.

"You really think we should dare try?" Skarr questioned grimly. He knew full well how important the bond between a mother and son was. He'd certainly seen enough death to clue in. Boogey and Pain exchanged glances. Jack couldn't hope to take all of them out, but then again something inside was warning them back, warning them not to interfere.

Boogey finally sighed, saying, "He'd better figure out real quick if an angry god of death seeking vengeance on his sorry hide is really what he wants." Atrocia could only shake her head. Gods, what sort of freak show had she allowed herself to be dragged into? She was beginning to regret not fighting back, not taking it seriously. Now she saw full well that their plan, whatever it was, was serious in every way. Deadly so. Was she to pay for it now? Oh immortals, please no.

GAoBaM

"I'm sorry," Malaria finally declared to Jack. "Please… pity me."

Jack stared at her stonily, no expression manifesting itself. Not even the joker attitude he normally portrayed. He just watched, arms folded. She sobbed and leaned her head back against the stake. Oh immortals she prayed death would at least come quickly so she wouldn't have to suffer for too long. She began to cough violently on the smoke, and still Jack watched. As the flames neared her, bathing her face in the fire's glow, he looked away over the horizon, multiple images coming back into his memory. Finally he closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance, fixing her with a determined glare. Enough of this.

Suddenly he ran for the flames and drew a knife. He leapt onto the pile and quickly cut through the ropes holding her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as she nearly fell into the inferno, but he had his arms around her, and before the flames could begin to lick at him, he dragged her from the fire and rolled on the ground, putting a safe distance between them and the now raging furnace. They both looked back up in time to see it reach the stake. Malaria shuddered. She could still be there. She would be burning by now. She burst into sobs and covered her face. Immortals, what had the young man once witnessed? His mother…? Had he watched, been forced to? Oh _gods_ she hoped not. "Feeling a little hot under the collar, Malaria," Jack joked.

He expected her to try and strike him, to yell at him, something. It only made it all the more shocking when she answered, "What kind of life have you known? The things you've seen…" He started at this and looked blankly at her. After a moment he simply rose, dragging her up, then walked back towards the house. She followed, still shaking.

GAoBaM

"Can't that infernal pumpkin head go five minutes without pulling a prank!?" Nergal raged, pulling himself painfully out of a hole in the ground in which numerous walking teeth had been dropped, each one sharpened and vicious. This was about the sixth time in a row he'd been a victim to some prank or another. He couldn't fathom how Grim and Eris had so far gotten off unscathed. By the gods, any mortal who'd fallen down that pit wouldn't have made it without serious injury or death.

Eris and Grim, cringing, helped him out. Gingerly Eris pulled a pair of the teeth from Nergal's shoulder. Nergal yelped. "Afraid not," Grim declared.

"Why ever not?" Eris questioned. Grim was silent a long moment. Eris and Nergal curiously looked at him, Nergal continuing to pluck the teeth off of his person. "Grim?" Eris repeated.

After a moment, Grim replied, "Frankly, I'm surprise he can _last_ five minutes."

"Why?" Nergal questioned suspiciously.

"It's a long story, mon," Grim answered.

"We're all ears. And teeth," Eris remarked, glancing at Nergal. Nergal pulled the last set of teeth from off of his back.

Grim was silent. He offered no explanation. After a moment he replied, "Jack pranks, because if he don't, he'd be more cynical den Mandy, more hateful den Skarr though dat's pushing it, more grim den me, and more emo den Nergal. Well, more cynical den Mandy and more grim den me, if nothin' else," Grim answered.

"Why?" Nergal asked, letting the emo comment slide.

"Everyone has deir coping method. Prankin' was Jack's," Grim answered, still avoiding the question. "Come on. Let's get goin'. We're gettin' nowhere fast sittin' here." Nergal and Eris exchanged uncertain looks. Grim set his sights on Jack's home, saying, "I'm bettin' dat's where dey'll be. Let's go."

"Hold on, Grimmy. Let's wait a while. We need to strike at just the right time," Eris said, holding him back by his robes.

"But…" Grim began.

"She's right, Grim old friend. It's called strategy," Nergal declared.

"Last time we tried to use strategy, de Undertakers were one step ahead of us," Grim retorted. Nonetheless he relented, and the three pulled back into the night to watch the home and wait for the right moment to strike.

GAoBaM

Jack and Malaria entered the home again. Atrocia ran to Malaria and hugged her weeping friend tightly. Jack went to the window and leaned on it, looking out. "So, there something you want to tell us?" Boogey dared to ask after a moment.

"No," Jack flatly answered.

"O-kay," Boogey said, unsure how to proceed from there.

"So, what shall be our next step?" Pain wondered.

"Feel up to a pranking spree?" Jack asked them.

They blinked blankly. After a moment Skarr replied, "You're kidding, right?" He'd just come within an inch of murdering a woman in cold blood and now he was talking pranks?

"Not yet, but I will be once we get out there," Jack answered.

The other three undertakers exchanged glances, then Boogey shrugged, answering, "Normally I would, but I have an evaluation to do on Creeper. Can I meet you half way if there's still time?"

"Why not?" Jack replied. All at once, however, he whirled around to face the two women and yelled furiously, "Wipe that pitying expression off your face!" Startled, the other Undertakers turned only to see Malaria gazing miserably at him. She started and turned quickly to look out a window. Jack scowled and snatched his bag of tricks, saying, "Sayonara suckers, I'm out of here. Oh look, it's beginning to snow. How convenient. A cover."

"Right," Boogey replied, raising a curious eyebrow. Nonetheless he snapped his fingers and transported out of the house. Skarr and Pain exchanged looks, then turned back to watch the two women who had finally realized that they were indeed prisoners, no more no less. The snow began to fall harder. Quietly the two women began to talk.

"We could do more than imprison them, you know," Skarr remarked.

"What do you mean, master?" Pain questioned.

"Why not ally them to us? The more against the Immortal Triad the better," Skarr replied. Pain looked back at them ponderously. He finally nodded, signalling they'd bring it up when the other two returned.


	8. Back Road Attack

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Not sure if I'll put a second up today or not, but depending on its length, possibly. Two other chapters were put up yesterday as well, for those of you who missed them.)

_**Back Road Attack**_

Creeper warmed up in preparation for his rounds. Just then there was a flash of light and a boom. He cried out in alarm and dove behind the couch. Quickly he looked up in shock, ready to fight back. There stood Boogey, and Creeper gasped. "Boogey!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you behind the couch?" Boogey questioned, unimpressed.

Creeper blinked, looked at his position, then grinned innocently, saying, "Um, looking for my, um, contacts."

"You don't _wear_ contacts. Who do you think _you're_ kidding?" Boogey questioned.

"I might have started," Creeper lamely defended. Boogey rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Look, never mind what I'm doing back here. Why are you _here_? I'm about to start my rounds."

"In case you've forgotten Creeper, it's evaluation time," Boogey replied with a smirk. Creeper twitched. Oh crap. He'd forgotten about that. He'd just told Eleanor about it too.

"O-Oh, w-was that today?" Creeper stammered, suddenly nervous.

"You're not usually one to forget evaluations. What's eating _you_ up?" Boogey questioned.

"W-well, it's just that I-I kind of had my route planned for, um, one?" Creeper pathetically excused.

"I'll just be a tagalong, sheesh, don't get so uptight," Boogey said.

"How about we bump it _up_?" Creeper suggested weakly.

"I'd love to, but I want to get this over with," Boogey answered. "Let's go Creeper, you're late starting. I'll let that one slide if we leave now." Creeper groaned but obeyed, snapping his fingers and transporting them out of there. So much for spending the majority of his time with Eleanor. Oh well, he'd save her for last, Boogey would disappear, and they'd be home free. At least, that was the plan.

GAoBaM

The night had turned into a full-fledged snowstorm. Who ever heard of snow _this_ time of year? Ugh, just her luck to be _caught_ in it. Eleanor drove cautiously down the road trying to squint through the whiteout. Why, again, had she decided to take this abandoned road back home? She wasn't even trying to lure _Creeper_ out. Then again, Creeper said they'd meet up down here. The stupid snow storm slash whiteout that was starting to grow in intensity. She had to get home before it hit or she could be in trouble. She checked her gas gauge. It was full. She sighed. That was a welcome relief. At least she knew the vague outline of the road, or she'd have probably hit a tree or gone into the shallow ditch by now.

All of a sudden her car lurched and she heard a pop! She gasped. A flat! Great. Her car came to an abrupt stop and she hit the steering wheel angrily. Of course. The one time she didn't preplan it with an escape was the one time it happened with her completely unprepared. She pulled out her phone. Almost dead, barely enough battery for one more call probably. Peachy.

She looked at the radio. The police scanner was playing. The police were probably her saving grace now, but she was loath to call in. She'd heard stories about how sometimes it left you as vulnerable as safe. She sighed in annoyance. Well she couldn't stay _here_. She sighed and phoned. The operator answered and Miss Butterbean said, "I need some help. My car has a flat and I have no spare. The towing companies are on strike and I need a ride out of here."

"Where are you ma'am?" the operator questioned.

"Out on that abandoned old road, the one that goes through the fells," she answered. She sincerely hoped that any trouble possibly lurking around wouldn't understand where she was talking about.

"We'll be right out," the operator replied. Butterbean hung up. Gosh darn it, though, if she was just going to sit and do nothing. Maybe she could figure this out on her own. Not that she could do much about a flat without a replacement.

GAoBaM

She wrapped her white fur coat tightly around her and stepped out. The snow blew in her face as she shielded her eyes and peered ahead into the storm and impending darkness. She looked hopefully over to the woods to check if he was there as he'd always been before. No such luck. She smirked when she found herself likening him to a stalker. Of course, her stalker predicament was far different than the experiences of most. Of course she _did_ fear him, sometimes… If he wasn't here by now, he probably wouldn't show up at all. She checked the tire. Definitely nothing she could do. Oh well, she was getting fresh air.

She stood and leaned against the car, blowing into her hands and rubbing them together. Then she heard the sound of a car. She paused, surprised, then slowly looked up, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Well _that_ was quick. In fact, it was _too_ quick. She frowned suspiciously and stood up straight, crossing her arms challengingly. She didn't like this. To be that quick this person would have had to either have followed her or been just down the road. She shivered at the thought. She'd heard exactly what the scanner said. Single woman and abandoned road were all she'd needed to hear to realize she'd be at the top of any predator's list. This day just got better and better.

The door of the van opened, and two figures climbed out. Even from here through the snow shield she could see that they were men. Oh wonderful. They came up to her and stopped a little ways in front. One asked, "You having some trouble ma'am?"

"No, I just decided to park here and enjoy the pending blizzard, skin to ice particles," Butterbean sarcastically replied.

"Easy there lady, we just want to help," the second man said.

"I'm sure. I don't need it," she answered.

"Why don't you wait inside our car while we fix this darned tire?" the first questioned.

"As if. I'll be in the woods looking around a bit. Call me when you're finished," she replied. She turned to walk towards the woods when suddenly the second reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her dangerously close.

"Now, now, miss, we wouldn't want you getting lost in there, _would_ we?" he said.

"I won't be getting lost. Just getting away," Eleanor retorted.

"Not this time you won't," the first declared. All at once the man holding her waist released her and wrapped his arms around her body tightly, lifting her from the ground. She screamed and tried to kick, but the other one seized her legs. She struggled against them as they were bringing her towards the van. More specifically, the back. Oh goody.

"Help!" she shrieked.

GAoBaM

"This is the nook of the woods where your final client sometimes drives? You're kidding me," Boogey said as the two walked along.

Creeper groaned. It would figure that tonight would be the night Boogey decided to evaluate him. How on Earth was he going to explain this? "Nah, she likes the isolation."

"Does she like the fear _too_?" Boogey questioned.

Creeper froze before deciding it was sarcasm and not an accusation, then answered, "Not so much the fear."

"Then why does she keep it up?" Boogey asked. "Maybe I should scratch her from the list if she _likes_ it."

"Look are you going to watch me do my job or not!?" Creeper testily shot, making Boogey pull back in surprise.

Frowning, he crossed his arms and grumbled, "Okay, okay, sorry. Sheesh. Everyone's got a complaint."

"Thank you! Now keep quiet. The road is just ahead a little ways, though with the delay's _you've_ been providing I've probably _missed_ her," Creeper testily said.

"I get the picture," Boogey said with a roll of his eyes, putting his hands half way up in a half-hearted pacifying gesture.

GAoBaM

Creeper led the way grumbling. Boogey shook his head. The thought of the woman client Creeper was taking him to, burned him. It seemed too much like she was spitting in his face, calling fear pathetic, sending the message that she didn't give a flying flip about being scared or anything else for that matter. From the way Creeper described her, she probably _didn't_.

It was then they heard the cry for help. The two stiffened with gasps, and before Boogey could say anything, Creeper was off like a shot, faster than he could blink! Boogey blinked after the fact, then immediately raced to catch up with his employee. He nearly ran right into Creeper when his minion stopped dead, looking over the lip of the hill. Boogey scowled and was about to say something sharp when he saw Creeper's expression. The monster looked terrified, worried, and nervous. Boogey raised an eyebrow and peeked over as well. There he saw a woman, who he dared say wasn't bad looking, being carried towards the back of a van by two men. She was desperately trying to struggle free!

"Is that her?" Boogey questioned.

Creeper shook his head to snap out of his shock, then seized Boogey's nightshirt, saying, "Yes!"

Boogey started at the expression in Creeper's face. His eyes lit up in realization. He wasn't an idiot, after all. Oh, there was no way... This couldn't be happening. Or could it? Did Creeper actually _care_ about this pretty woman!? _Whoa_ that was weird. Usually _nothing_ got in the way of his job, let alone a mere woman. A _mortal_ woman! No way could this happen. It was forbidden on so many levels it was ridiculous! But what if…? Hmm, time to test this out. This was too good to pass up.

Boogey looked down the embankment and said, "Nicely done Creeper. Your best display _yet_. That's got to be the most terrified she's ever been. She won't be spitting in _my_ face again. Did you provide the two goons as _well_, or just the emotion?"

Creeper's mouth fell open and he looked up in disbelief. With those words the realization hit him. He _was_ the reason for her fear… He was what she feared. The thought made him feel ill, guilty, like a… like the monster he was. He hadn't provided the men, no way in Hades, but he _was_ her fear. Creeper looked at his boss with a pained expression, and on meeting Boogey's eyes he knew the embodiment of fear suspected exactly what was going on. He looked guiltily down, then back at the scene, saying, "We have to help her."

"Oh no we don't. _You_ have a job to do, and I've done my piece. What were you _thinking_ Creeper?" Boogey retorted.

"Oh come on, _Nergal_ did it!" Creeper shot in defense.

"Nergal's a moron. We're going, _now_," Boogey said.

Creeper's mouth went dry as he looked back down. He could be fired for this, but he couldn't just leave her. He _wouldn't_ just leave her. Never. He'd promised her he'd always be there. His eyes hardened as the two men threw her to the ground, tired of her struggling. They weren't even going to wait to get in the _van_! Creeper scowled, eyes burning, and Boogey stiffened next to him in shock. Now _this_ was a side of Creeper he'd never seen. Possession. He was being possessive. Creeper growled and said in blatant defiance of Boogey's order, "No." Boogey's mouth dropped as suddenly Creeper rose and roared some sort of unearthly roar. It sounded like a zombie in one of those video games children played that had so hardened them to fear. Left For something or other. It did the trick all right.

GAoBaM

"That's it, I'm sick of this! We'll finish it here!" one of the men told the other. Eleanor gasped in fear. The two men threw her violently to the ground. She tried to scramble away to the woods, but they were on her the next second. They turned her over and she screamed, clawing viciously at their faces. She had definitely broken skin, she could tell, from the cries of pain. Finally, though, one managed to pin her arms, the other her legs. She tried to bite, but they easily avoided it.

The one whose hands were free ripped open her coat. She shivered in the cold breeze, or was it from what was about to happen? He was just about to undo her skirt when an unearthly roar pierced the night, freezing the two men in place. She gasped then began to laugh in relief. The two men looked at her as if she were crazy. She got a hold of herself and scowled at them, saying, "He's here."

"Who?" they demanded. She remained silent. She couldn't call him fear, for he _wasn't_ fear. Fear would be relishing in her terror, in every moment of this. _He_ wouldn't. He couldn't.

That was it, he was done waiting. He didn't care what consequences there were for him, but he would take them. Creeper rose with a roar. The men looked up the hill at the sound and gasped on seeing the figure outlined there, then another rising next to it. Eleanor grinned gratefully, lovingly. All at once the first creature charged down the hill at breakneck speed. "What is it!?" one of the two men exclaimed.

"What are _they_!?" the second asked tensely. The other creature leapt into the air and spun around. They expected him to disappear into the ground, but instead it swirled towards them in a pillar of something like wind and sand, giving an unearthly shriek.

Boogey had decided to help, Creeper realized on hearing his boss. Oh well, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. The men screamed in terror and shot up, running for their van. Just then, however, Creeper attacked, taking them both down. Boogey appeared between them and their getaway, smirking cruelly. All right, so it wasn't the woman being terrified this time, but the men. He should be put out, but these two were more frightened than even the _woman_ had been. He relished in fear. Besides, no average woman would have attracted Creeper's attention. Perhaps this woman was worth another look. After all, Creeper had mentioned she was Billy and Mandy's teacher, that she didn't really like the two. Who _knew_ what they could get out of it? The men tried to fight back with their knives, but Creeper dodged each blow. One stabbed right at his face, but Creeper simply bit the knife viciously, tearing it from the man and snapping it in half. Sometimes it paid to be a monster. He smirked cruelly.

Just then sirens were heard in the distance. Boogey frowned towards them, then connected to Creeper's thoughts, saying without being heard by the mortals, "Creeper, it's time to go."

"Go on," Creeper answered in the same way. "I'm not through with these two."

"You mean the woman," Boogey more stated than asked.

GAoBaM

Boogey vanished into the ground, going back to the top of the hill. Creeper, on seeing this, finally reluctantly ceased to attack the two. He rose and glared down at them. They were so panicked they didn't dare move a muscle; only stare at the strange creature in terror. Creeper chuckled darkly then backed up towards Eleanor. She was sitting up watching in awe and disbelief, and in that moment she wasn't sure whether she should fear him or love him more. Why not both? Both could _sometimes_ be good, right? She closed her mouth, relaxing. He reached down his hand. She took it gingerly, and he helped her up.

"We meet again, Eleanor. Different circumstances than usual, though," he growled into her ear. She shivered. From fear or anticipation she wasn't really sure. "I thought you'd agreed to stop getting into 'accidents'," he said, pulling back a bit more and sounding slightly put out.

"Well forgive _me_. For your information, this was really an accident. I didn't expect to get the flat," she replied. The sirens were nearing again. He looked back at them then headed towards the hill. "Where are you going?" she questioned, nervous. She'd caught the hint of anger, and now he wasn't even saying goodbye? What if she'd turned him away from her? No, she was being silly. People disagreed and argued.

He looked back at her with a confused expression then smirked on realizing her concerns. He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, saying, "I'll be watching until the cavalry takes you home." She smirked then nodded. He darted up the hill just as the police pulled onto the scene.

As he reached Boogey, Boogey remarked, "Never saw you as much of a romantic." Creeper shrugged casually.

GAoBaM

Eleanor looked over at the police as they stepped out. "Are you all right ma'am?" one of the two officers questioned.

"Never better. These two men attacked me, but I was able to get away," she replied, pointing at the two men shivering on the ground.

The officers looked over and gasped. The second exclaimed, "Do you know who these two are!?"

Eleanor raised an eyebrow then asked, "_Should_ I?"

"They're a duo of escaped serial killers and sadists who escaped from the prison a month ago! Since their escape around five women have been found tortured and murdered," the first exclaimed. Eleanor paled and looked down at the two in disbelief.

"What!? They tried to torture and kill her!" Creeper exclaimed, shooting up and fully prepared to leap down, tearing the duo limb from limb. The assault was bad, but sexual torture was a million times worse. Plus their plan to kill? He'd make sure they didn't live to see another day. Eleanor was _his_, and no one else would lay a hand on her.

"Down boy!" Boogey ordered, dragging his minion back down. Creeper struggled, but Boogey kept a firm hold on him.

"Who helped you? You couldn't possibly have done this yourself," the second officer said in awe.

She was silent a moment. She wanted to tell, but who would believe? Then again, the Grim Reaper lived right in Endsville, why _shouldn't_ they believe? Fear, she could say fear, but as before mentioned, he wasn't. He wasn't the boogeyman. He was someone different entirely. To call him fear's helper seemed so condescending. Finally the solution hit her, and her eyes lit up. Of course. What better name to call him than his own? She answered "Would you believe The Creeper?" The officers started, and so did fear and his employee.

GAoBaM

Creeper's mouth dropped. Had she just… She'd just given him a title. She'd given him a name other than fear, other than the boogeyman or fear's helper. He looked sharply over at his boss and saw Boogey's mouth dropped in horror. He could have laughed maniacally, victoriously, and almost did. He had won. A small victory, but he had won. There was shock in Boogey's face. Shock, and for the first time in his entire life, Creeper read jealousy written over his boss's expression. A separate entity... With those two words, she had dubbed him a separate entity from the boogeyman. She had given him a title, and this time Boogey wasn't looking at his copycat protégé with a smug and proud smile. Boogey was looking at him with anger, jealousy, a look that screamed, 'If you dare even try, I swear to every being that exists I'll _kill_ you. Or her.'

"Not looking to betray you yet boss," Creeper muttered. Before Boogey could react, Creeper had swirled down the hill like lighting. They heard him coming and turned with gasps. The two would be murderers screamed in horror. The officers backed away in terror, reaching for their guns.

Eleanor was pale, mouth dropped. What was he _thinking_!? These officers were probably the 'shoot first ask questions later' type. "Creeper!" she screamed, or began. Before she could move, however, he had seized her around the waist tightly and bent her backwards, kissing her with such a passion she couldn't tell up from down for a moment. She gasped as he let her go.

"Shoot!" the first officer ordered.

"No!" she screamed, but the guns went off. She whirled to look at him, but he had disappeared into thin air, leaving the stunned officers speechless. She was shaking, then leaned against the police car with a sigh of relief.

Creeper reappeared next to Boogey. Boogey, looking annoyed, said, "Dramatic much?"

"I couldn't help myself," Creeper defended.

"Right," Boogey said. "Let's go. Things are fine now." Creeper looked down the hill. Sure enough the two criminals were rounded up. The officers were making arrangements for the teacher, the car, and the van.

"Okay," Creeper finally agreed.


	9. Misunderstandings

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

_**Misunderstandings**_

"Where are we going?" Creeper asked, following Boogey.

"Look, I'm not beating around the bush. The Undertakers have reconciled, and we're looking for allies. You were the first one that came to mind," Boogey answered.

"And if I refuse?" Creeper asked.

"You won't," Boogey replied, knowing his minion better than that. "What do you say?"

Creeper was silent a moment, pondering it. Well, he had nothing better to do down below. Why _not_ have a bit of an adventure? He shrugged, answering, "Deal."

"Good, now what was the woman's name?" Boogey questioned.

"Why?" Creeper suspiciously asked.

"Because from what I've heard of her from you, she could be just as useful to us as you," Boogey answered.

Creeper paused. He wanted to recruit her as an ally? He mulled this over. Well, she had always complained of how dull life was. Maybe this would be just what she needed! Finally he answered, "Eleanor Butterbean."

"Billy and Mandy's teacher," Boogey said. Creeper nodded. "Good. We can handle that little detail."

"You'd better," Creeper warned. Boogey started and looked at him, eyebrow raised. He'd rarely seen _this_ side of Creeper. He didn't like it. Especially when it made him feel threatened. Nonetheless he let it slide. Creeper wasn't an idiot, after all.

GAoBaM

"Have I got a tale to tell _you_ guys," Boogey exclaimed, entering Jack's house after the evaluation business, bringing Creeper along.

The other Undertakers looked up in mild surprise. Atrocia and Malaria looked quizzically at him. "Okay?" Skarr questioningly said.

"Guess who's fallen hard for a mortal," Boogey chimed.

"You?" Jack teased.

Boogey started then frowned, answering, "Not quite. Creeper here."

"What?" Pain demanded, looking sharply at Creeper. He had heard enough about Boogey's employee to realize he wasn't one to let a pretty face pull him from his job. Creeper grinned innocently. Seeing Jack he nodded, greeting him. Jack tipped his hat, recognizing Creeper. "Are you certain? He is not the type to fall for a mortal, or _anyone_ for that matter. The way you speak of him he is obsessed with work," Pain declared.

"I resent that! I _am_ still a male you know," Creeper defended.

"Yeah, and this monster's got another obsession now," Boogey stated, jerking a thumb at Creeper.

"Who?" Skarr demanded.

"Do tell," Malaria added, now intrigued.

"Her name is Eleanor Butterbean, Billy and Mandy's teacher. Pretty thing, not much rattles her. She hardly cares about anything or anyone," Creeper replied, blushing.

"Like Skarr?" Jack taunted.

"Oh shut up," Skarr warned.

"She doesn't like the kids much, either," Boogey added, ignoring Jack and Skarr's interruption, "and Creeper's fallen hard." With that, Boogey told the story of what had just happened.

GAoBaM

"My gosh, that is cute," Atrocia remarked in awe when he finished. Creeper blushed deeper and grinned nervously. The Undertakers blinked and looked back at her. Her eyes were wide in awe, and she was jotting down every word on a piece of paper. "What else goes on at that school?" she wondered.

Jack's eyes lit up, and he smirked, replying, "Oh plenty of weird things. Why, the kids sometimes even bring in the Grim Reaper himself."

Catching on, Skarr quickly added, "Why of course! There's even a hybrid student in that school named Nergal Junior. His father is an immortal from the centre of the Earth, his mother a mortal woman."

"Nergal!? As in _the_ Nergal?!" Atrocia exclaimed. Finally she could get answers for the questions she and Malaria had been curious about!

"Babylonian Sumerian god? Yes, the very one," Skarr confirmed.

"And there is a cursed girl, alive thousands of years and harbinger of the world's anguishes," Pain stated. Atrocia frowned worriedly. Pandora. Oh she hoped the child was all right. The girl was expecting her to have returned by now.

"I recall an incident with a certain Spider Queen as well," Boogey said, wickedly grinning.

"You mean Velma Green the spider queen?" Pain asked, eyes lighting up in amusement.

"Nailed it. Oh there was fear _that_ day. Of course with my panphobia I couldn't enjoy it," Boogey complained.

"Panphobia?" Atrocia asked dubiously, freezing in the middle of her writing and looking at him incredulously. He was kidding, right?

"Isn't that the fear of everything? Aren't _you_ fear?" Malaria questioned, confused.

Boogey blushed, sheepishly saying, "Long story."

"We have time," Malaria prompted. Boogey groaned, but he needed to save some face here. The two prisoners looked less than impressed. Reluctantly he went into it detail by detail, ending with Jack's intervention and the return of his memory and understanding that he was in fact the very thing he feared.

GAoBaM

"Gets better every time," Skarr coldly said, always glad to hear other's suffered as well, not just him.

"Stow it," Boogey growled.

"I never _began_ to think so much happened here," Atrocia declared, scribbling furiously. This was gold! Perfect for a book or movie!

"Grim was talented at a lot of things," Malaria gloomily said, looking out the window. Why, again, had she ever run from him? Oh yes, she was scared. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to watch all the anguish of the world alongside him. She wouldn't have been able to take it. Or maybe she could have. She could have tried. Maybe then she wouldn't be here.

"Grim doesn't know Jack," Jack said icily. "He knows how to take souls to the Underworld and half the time he fails at _that_."

"There are always consequences though, aren't there Jack?" Malaria snipped, glaring at the man. Jack started then scowled.

"Not always. I've escaped him multiple times without consequence," Skarr boasted.

"You probably weren't worth his breath," Jack insulted. "He couldn't be bothered wasting his time on you when there were better victims to be taken." Skarr blinked blankly then looked a moment uncertain.

"Death does not work like that, Jack," Pain informed.

"And you would know this how?" Jack challenged.

"Trust us, we know," Boogey stated, crossing his arms. "Anyway, Creeper's agreed to the alliance, and this Eleanor, I think she might be worth looking into."

GAoBaM

Atrocia finished the last sentence she was writing down grinning widely. "I hope to meet some of these people one day. I will have what I desire one way or another," she declared.

"I can help with that," Malaria sang, smirking cruelly, and the Undertakers perked up. So, these two _did_ have a devious side.

The Undertakers exchanged looks then grinned cruelly at one another. They knew exactly what was being thought. Approaching Atrocia and Malaria, Boogey said, "You know, I can grant you that wish, milady."

Atrocia turned, startled, and raised a curious eyebrow. "Can you now? How?" she questioned.

"You must do one thing for us first," Pain chimed.

Atrocia mused it over a moment then questioned, "What is it?"

"Simple enough. Creeper would _not_ go for an ordinary woman. She's just cold, uncaring, and spontaneous enough to spark his attention," Boogey said.

Creeper chuckled darkly. "You know me too well, Boogey. "She don't wait for things to happen. She plans and welcomes them. She drove down that abandoned road on purpose. She's done it a lot more often with the soul goal of luring me out. She didn't wait for me, she forced my hand. This'll be no exception. It's just up her alley. She'll investigate if for no other reason than curiosity, and she'll be daring enough because she knows now she has a potent protector," Creeper added.

"Creeper can fight, I'll tell you that," Boogey narrated.

"You mean she has a dangerous stalker?" Malaria said, smirking dreamily. "Watching her every move, following her with his eyes, protecting her, wanting her, and if the stories of the immortals are to be believed, one wrong word could turn things completely around for her. Maybe she likes the danger."

"You _do_ have a dark mind," Jack said.

"Witch," she hissed, taunting him. He clenched his fists tightly and looked ready to hit her, teeth gritted, but he never moved. He wouldn't waste his breath on her.

GAoBaM

"Well, I wouldn't say stalker, exactly," Creeper replied. He thought it over a moment, though, then added, "Actually you nailed it Malaria." He wouldn't deny he'd seen her a lot more often than she'd begun to suspect.

"Where _she_ goes, _Creeper_ will go, and goodness knows we want _him_ to stay on our side," Boogey replied.

"You think I'll leave?" Creeper questioned. Boogey glared icily at him and he caught on. The Creeper, a separate entity. Boogey didn't think he'd follow blindly this time. Well, Boogey was right, but he had no intentions of leaving this interesting group of villains.

"Are you in?" Skarr challenged Atrocia.

Atrocia was silent a moment, thinking it over. Finally she answered, "You doubted?"

"What about me?" Malaria indignantly said. Their game was becoming more and more interesting, and she wasn't about to sit it out completely.

"Cook and clean," Jack nipped.

"You freak of nature!" she shot, standing swiftly up.

"Sit down!" he shot.

"No," she defied. He started, taken aback, then smirked in amusement.

"Fire, I like that. It'll be fun to try and match the heat of the pyre with the flames of your soul," Jack remarked cockily.

She shivered, remembering the near death experience, then turned her back on him coldly. "You know, I'm not going to pity you anymore. It'll be fun to watch you squirm like the helpless little worm you are when I have my way with you. You'll feel the fog cloud your mind when I hit you with all that dark stuff you so loathe. Maybe cast a spell or two on you?" He lunged, but Skarr caught him, holding him back.

"Down," Skarr growled in warning. Malaria looked back, eyes dancing, then laughed wickedly, purposely making it sound like the stereotypical witch's laugh.

"You filthy little hag," Jack spat.

"Cuckoo," Atrocia sang to Boogey. Boogey stifled a chuckle.

"Jack!" Pain shot. Jack shut up, forcing himself to take control. _Gods_ he wanted to kill her. She just grinned cruelly. She was through with pitying him. It was on.

"What do we do?" Atrocia asked, trying to break the tension between the duo.

"You'll figure it out," Creeper replied.

"So be it," she agreed.

"Perfect," Boogey said, grinning coldly.

"Am I Boogeyman?" she cooed. He started then chuckled in amusement, shaking his head. Oh he liked her.

"I have to go somewhere. I'd advise you not try anything too bad," Creeper warned them.

"Get going," Skarr waved off. Creeper frowned but disappeared anyway.

GAoBaM

Eleanor drove the car out of the woods and nearby the moor. She looked over at it curiously. Maybe she'd see something interesting. All at once her eyes widened and she stopped her car, looking towards the foreboding house on top of the hill. There were the figures of two women walking up the hill. Towards _that_ old house? She pursed her lips. Should she waste her time checking this out? Well, it's not like she had anything better to do. Then again, it could get dangerous. On the other hand, what had she to fear? The Creeper was watching her. In some way shape or form, he was watching her, though he wasn't present. It sent chills down her spine on realizing how creepy that was starting to sound. A stalker, yet she didn't mind; she obsessed over him right _back_. Perhaps _more_ than obsessed or crushed? Whoa, slow down Eleanor. You aren't going there yet. You're not a fool. She climbed out of the car, however, and cautiously made her way across the moor towards the medieval house.

"I spy a figure crossing the moor," Pain sang, smirking on seeing the approaching woman.

The others hurried over to the window. At least, they would have. Malaria beat Jack to the window, and Jack froze in place, stepping farther back. "Did I miss something?" Boogey questioned, noticing this.

"She played him for a fool," Skarr explained.

"She did not!" Jack shot.

"She drew an evil eye on the ground when he wasn't looking. He stepped back into it. He wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't also planted an itchy substance there that he'd kicked up and onto himself. He completely lost control, panicking and cursing her a million times over on realizing just what he was standing in the middle of," Skarr stated.

"The poor fool practically decorated the place in amber, sapphire, and whatever other 'witchcraft' combaters he could find," Pain added.

"Get over it Jack," Boogey belittled. "Witch's don't exist, black magic doesn't exist. It's all hokey. Unless, of course, the gods say otherwise and make it appear that way."

"That's what they want you to believe," Jack stubbornly protested.

"She's coming up the hill," Malaria stated. "Jack, don't you want to see?"

"I'll see soon enough," he growled.

"Jack, come see," she ordered, beckoning him. He clutched the amber and sapphire necklace tighter. She chuckled in amusement and turned away from him. He wanted to believe that superstition, fine, she'd play.

"Places everyone," Skarr declared, darting from the window and into hiding. Pain followed him. Boogey floated up into the roof and perched on a roof beam, looking down with a cruel smirk. Jack grabbed Malaria and Atrocia a little rougher than necessary and pushed them into a separate room, shutting and locking the door.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Boogey taunted from above.

"You just do your job," Jack bit.

"Boogey, Jack, I'd advise you watch yourselves. Creeper won't take kindly to an attack on a love interest," Pain warned. They brushed him off. He shook his head hopelessly. Why did he bother, really?

GAoBaM

Eleanor came up to the door of the house and reached for the knocker. For a moment she paused and pulled back, hesitating. She didn't like this. Something seemed off. Nonetheless, she reached for the knocker and took it. However, before she could do anything the door slowly creaked open. She gasped, pulling back. It stopped and she gazed into the dark home. After a moment she stepped forward and looked inside. Time to be sneaky. Stealthily she slipped into the home, unaware she was being watched.

All at once a dark laugh rang out, and Eleanor froze, gasping. Quickly she spun around trying to identify the source. She saw nothing. Not at first. She turned from the window she'd been looking at and started forward again. Then the figure slipped in front of it and folded his arms, smirking. Boogey waved his hand and made the drapes blow quietly in the nonexistent wind, and she looked over at the curtains worriedly. He waved his hand again and she swore she could hear sobbing and screaming and flames crackling over the wind. Then all at once the fireplace went out and she paled, hugging the wall tightly.

Boogey motioned to Jack to work his position. Jack grinned cruelly then called out, "Whither do you wander?"

Eleanor screamed and whirled. Now she saw the outline of the figure. "W-who are you?!" she demanded.

"Me? I'm the owner of this fine piece of real estate," he answered. "And you, milady, are trespassing."

"I-I'm looking for some friends," Eleanor vaguely declared, backing away.

"Friends? No, no, you're searching for your grave," Jack growled. His eyes lit up brighter than before, and darkly he laughed. Boogey lit the fire up again, and Eleanor saw what she was talking to. Her mouth dropped in shock. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. All at once she bolted for one of the doors and tried to get in. Boogey let her, making it fly open. She tumbled inside and staggered up only to see Atrocia standing by the window with another woman. Malaria, she believed her name was. She'd seen her around town now and then. So these were them women she'd seen!

"Eleanor!" Atrocia exclaimed.

"Atrocia, what is this place!?" Eleanor shot, scrambling up and running towards the window to look out of it, for she heard the thing following her. Now multiple things, actually.

"You shouldn't have agreed. There's no escape once you join the alliance," Malaria declared darkly.

Eleanor spun around to face her, shooting, "What!?"

"Bully for you," a new voice said, Skarr's voice. Eleanor faced the doorway again only to see four figures standing there.

Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "G-General _Skarr_!?"

"And company," Skarr said. "Miss Butterbean, meet the boogeyman, Jack 'O' Lantern, and Lord Charles Pain. You've met Atrocia and Malaria." Eleanor could only gape in awe.

GAoBaM

Creeper froze in the middle of his call out scare. "Something's going wrong," he muttered aloud. The teacher… She was scared. He'd warned Boogey not to push it! Then again was he really surprised? If _he_ had anything to say about it, though, his boss would pay. Creeper assured himself. Snapping his fingers he disappeared into thin air.

"What's your game!?" Eleanor demanded, backing up in fear towards the other two women.

"Game? What game? Just a not so friendly gathering," Jack replied.

"You're insane!" Eleanor shot.

"You're kidding, right?" Boogey questioned, unimpressed.

"You know they can do whatever the heck they darn well want?" Jack challenged, gesturing at Boogey and Pain.

"Why must prisoners always demand freedom when they know it isn't coming? It gets so _annoying_," Skarr complained.

"Boogey, back off! Leave her alone. She's mine, all mine," a voice boomed suddenly, and from the roof sprang Creeper, landing in front of the teacher!

"Creeper!" she exclaimed in relief.

"There you are," Boogey replied.

"Back off!" Creeper ordered.

"Defiant, aren't we?" Boogey bit.

"She belongs to me, and you have no jurisdiction over her," Creeper growled, claws prepared to tear into the boogeyman with all he was worth. "I warned you not to push it."

"Down boy, we have our reasons for bringing her here," Jack said.

"An alliance I get, but why are you pushing me?" Creeper demanded.

"Just some fun, Creeper. After all, we must ensure the allies know their place. You included," Pain replied.

"This group will have the Immortal Triad at our feet," Skarr backed up.

"In what universe?" Eleanor bit. They frowned at her.

"Keep your lady under control, Creeper," Jack said with a smirk, knowing full well how it would get under each of the girls' skin. It wasn't the women who reacted, though. Creeper leapt at him. Lord Pain quickly put up his shield, blocking the attack.

"Easy Creeper old chum. We're done. Are you in or out, is the question?" Boogey questioned Eleanor.

She was silent a moment. Should she really grace them with an answer? Did she dare defy them? Did she _want_ to refuse? It didn't take long for her to realize refusal was the last thing on her mind. Finally she replied, "Why not? Not like my life is going anywhere fast."

"Grim much?" Malaria questioned. Eleanor smirked.

GAoBaM

"Well, we'd love to stick around, but we have things to do," Skarr said.

"What things?" Jack questioned, for once being completely out of the loop.

"Why, getting Pinface and Sorella of course," Boogey answered.

"Oh? And I wasn't told this why?" Jack questioned suspiciously.

"Because, Jack, you are the only one of us who can be trusted to ensure the mortal women do not flee," Pain replied.

"In what universe? Creeper is perfectly capable!" Jack shot.

"Right, except he's Pinface's best friend, according to Boogey, and probably the only one he'll listen to," Skarr answered.

"Wait, you can't just _leave_ me here with them!" Jack protested, pointing at Atrocia, Malaria, and Eleanor.

"Sure we can pal," Boogey called back.

"Why do _I_ have to baby sit them!?" Jack demanded.

"You don't babysit full grown women, my friend, just make sure they don't run away," Pain teased.

"Come on!" Jack shot.

"Oh come now, it won't be so bad. Most of them are on _our_ side. It's just Malaria you'll have to look out for. Make sure she doesn't start a rebellion and all that," Skarr stated.

"It ain't no secret she doesn't like you," Boogey bugged.

"I'd say hate. Maybe you _should_ hide Jack," Lord Pain bantered. They laughed.

"Want us to bring you anything?" Skarr questioned.

"Yeah, a slice of pumpkin pie! It can be a memorial to all that was left of me as it sits on my grave! At least _something_ will keep me company!" Jack shot.

"Oh calm down Jack, we'll be back before four hours is up," Boogey said.

"No need to worry until then. They can do you no harm my paranoid prankster," Lord Pain said.

"Four hours?" Malaria asked, intrigued.

"His head candle needs to be replaced every four hours, and we're all out of candles _anyway_," Skarr replied.

"I can bring him up an ember from the underworld. No more candle problems," Creeper offered.

"We already tried that. It burns him to place the ember directly in his head. We use it to light the candles," Skarr said. "Good luck Jacky boy." With that, everyone left except for Jack, Atrocia, Malaria, and Eleanor. Jack looked guardedly back at them. Malaria made a witch sign in the air and Jack clutched his necklace tightly.


	10. Underworld Storm

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Short chapter so there will be two up today.)

_**Underworld Storm**_

Lord Pain and co stepped out into the underworld and looked around. Pain had his mace drawn. This area was fairly rough. "All we need to do is hop a boat and get down to Pinface's place." Boogey declared.

"Good luck with that. None of these ships look river worthy," Creeper remarked as the four walked along the docks scouring the area for a boat that looked relatively seaworthy.

"We need not worry. The only ship captain down here I trust to actually make it to Pinface's plain is standing right here. Boogey," Pain declared.

"Really? Uh, thanks?" Boogey replied, surprised at the vote of confidence.

"Well then let's grab his ship and get a move on," Skarr prompted. He didn't like it down here. He sensed full well mortals weren't a usual sight unless they were dead. The group walked straight to Boogey Bay, as Boogey had dubbed his secret port.

Soon enough they spotted the ship below. They quickly floated down onto its deck, Pain holding Skarr. It was a beautiful ship, Skarr had to admit. Boogey took the helm and the monster below it stirred, waking up. It looked curiously up at the helmsman. On seeing the small crew, however, it roared and nodded as if in acceptance. It knew its captain. It instantly started off and Boogey began steering the ship easily.

It was silent for a time as the ship went down Styx, the river lapping at its sides. Pain closed his eyes, sensing where they were as Creeper and Skarr busied themselves napping, in Skarr's case, or mixing drinks, in Creeper's. "Waterfall coming up," Boogey remarked.

Pain looked back at him. Boogey knew the underworld waterways like the back of his hand. "Then that would mean we are almost at their homestead," Pain answered. He pursed his lips, not looking forward to seeing Pinface. Sorella, on the other hand, wasn't half as bad as her brother. He smirked at the thought of her. Somewhere down there would be their destination. He frowned, though, on remembering word of a storm supposed to hit the underworld coast hard. He certainly hoped they beat it. "Boogey, there's word of a storm," Pain warned.

Boogey looked a moment ponderous then shrugged, replying, "We'll weather it."

"I hope," Pain agreed.

"Didn't you just say you trusted me?" Boogey asked.

"You know full well how vicious Underworld storms can get," Pain replied.

"No problem," Boogey casually said.

"Over confident," Pain warned.

"Do what I say you live," Boogey answered. Pain sighed and shook his head hopelessly.

GAoBaM

The ship splashed down in the lower river and the four cheered victoriously, looking back at the waterfall they'd just conquered. They were almost there! Boogey frowned, though, on sensing the storm approaching. He looked up silently, summing up the weather patterns. He pursed his lips. There was no way they'd make it before the storm began. Hopefully they'd get there before it hit full force, though. Pain was right about one thing, they could get violent and vicious fast. The sea monster propelling the ship roared in fear, sensing the change as well. "Calm yourself, my little friend. All will be well. Your captain has promised it," Pain assured. Boogey glanced back at Pain. In all honestly, now he didn't really think it _would_.

Almost instantly the wind began to pick up, whipping the ship sharply ahead. They gasped, falling to the ground. Swiftly Boogey clambered up and seized the steering wheel. "I say, what hit us?" Skarr demanded.

"An Underworld storm!" Creeper exclaimed in alarm.

"Already? This is far too soon for it to start!" Pain exclaimed in fear. Boogey said nothing, just looked ahead determinedly, teeth gritted. He needed to reach Pinface's domain before the worst happened. The sea monster, sensing his wishes, sped up. The wind began to howl, though, and the ship began tossing from side to side. The four clung desperately to the ship railings, trying not to lose their footing. Thunder roared and all at once the downpour began!

"This is weather in the Underworld?!" Skarr called over the noise.

"Steady men, steady as she goes!" Boogey yelled over the noise. "Tie yourselves down, this is gonna get rough!" Creeper gasped and dove for a rope, quickly tying it around himself. He was used to dealing with this. Skarr, uncertain, stumbled after him and followed his lead, not daring to do anything else. A mortal in an immortal storm could only mean problems.

The waves began to grow higher and higher in the river. "Pain, tie yourself down!" Boogey shouted angrily. Why was he hesitating? Of course the Lord of pain had never been on a ship like this before, but still! Pain gasped, snapping into action. He dove for a rope but just then the sea monster roared in terror, rearing up as lighting hit the river! Pain cried out in alarm as he was thrown to the back of the ship. Instantly he realized he'd lost control! He staggered up, clinging to the railing. "Charles!" Boogey called.

"Over here!" Skarr called, grabbing a rope and throwing it at his friend. Quickly Pain tried to make his way back to the rope. He was right across from it! One lunge and he could have the rope and be safe again.

"Steady now boy, steady!" Boogey called to the sea monster, afraid for Lord Pain's predicament. The creature roared in agreement and Pain lunged for the rope. All at once, however, a boulder fell from a cliff and landed in front of the monster! It roared and tossed to the side. Pain cried out in terror as he plunged over the edge and down into the river below!

"No!" Skarr cried.

"Pain!" Boogey cried in alarm and fear.

"He's done for if we don't go back!" Creeper yelled.

Boogey tried to turn it. Skarr wasn't a fool, though. He'd sailed on ships before. "What are you doing, you know you can't turn this!" he warned. "There has to be another way!"

"Not here," Creeper gravely said. Skarr swallowed nervously.

GAoBaM

Lord Pain broke the surface coughing and gasping, but the sea monster was already far away, fleeing from the disaster with the other three helplessly on board! He was forced underwater again and cried out. He struggled to the surface choking on water and trying to stay above. He needed to swim for land! Quickly he headed that way, but all at once a boulder fell from a cliff and struck him, forcing him under water! He nearly lost his breath, but he grabbed the Mace of Pain and struck the boulder. It shattered and he shoved off, swimming for the surface. He broke the water and let the current carry him closer.

There, in the distance he saw the outline of a house! If only he could make it there. Wait. There was a figure on the balcony, a woman. Sorella! She was relishing the storm and he almost laughed. She'd always loved wild storms and pouring rain. "Sorella!" he cried desperately. He didn't know if she could hear, for it looked like a party was going on in the house, but he needed help! "Sorella!" he screamed again. This time the woman looked sharply in his direction, scanning the water. He lit his mace up and he saw her race to the edge and lean over, covering her mouth. "Help me!" he called.

"Lord Pain!" he heard her scream. She was pointing at something. He looked up. A large piece of debris was coming at him. He gasped but it struck him hard, forcing him under and into an undertow. He couldn't pull free! He was trapped! He felt himself blacking out as he lost his breath and succumbed to the water. Curse immortality, curse it a thousand times. All the air was gone from his lungs, his body screamed in protest. He had drowned yet was still alive! He felt himself floating up towards the surface but it didn't matter anymore. He lost track of everything the next moment.

GAoBaM

Sorella screamed again as the log struck her old friend, forcing him under. He wasn't coming up! It had been too long. He hadn't come up! She leapt for a tree next to the deck and quickly scrambled down it. She raced to the water's edge calling, "Charles! Pain!" She slid to a stop, seeing a body float to the surface. "No!" she screamed. She raced as close to the angry river as she dared and aimed a hand at him, focusing. His body came closer to her at her bidding. Almost there. He was within reach! She stopped drawing him nearer and bent down, wrapping her arms under his and pulling him ashore. "Lord Pain!" she cried, hand on his cheek, trying to get him to wake up. Was he breathing? Why was she panicking? He was immortal! He couldn't die! It wasn't making her fear go away, though.

"Sorella, will you come inside already!?" she heard Pinface yell from the front door.

"Pinface, help!" she called. He stiffened and looked sharply towards her. He thought she was on the balcony, not by the river! Was she crazy?!

"Sorella!" he cried, racing out. He slid to a stop and gasped, though, on seeing who was lying in her arms. "Lord Pain?" he questioned in shock.

"He was in the river! I think he was trying to reach us. Help me get him inside!" she begged. Pinface hesitated. Goodness knew he wasn't the guy's biggest fan, but at the same time he sensed his sister wouldn't leave without the man. After all, they had once been close friends. Besides, it got him away from his uninvited guests who'd just happened to randomly decide to throw a party in his house without his permission. He sighed in annoyance and bent down, lifting Pain up. Between them, the two siblings brought him inside and up to a spare room before any of the partiers were the wiser.


	11. Attacked!

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Attacked**_

Sorella sat by his bedside, elbows on the blankets and covering her mouth. Why wouldn't he wake up? He was immortal. Surely that river couldn't have taken him out? Then again, he couldn't feel pain. There was no telling _how_ badly Styx had affected his body. The river was never kind to mortals or immortals. Well, except Achilles, but still. "How is he?" Pinface asked from the door.

"He still isn't moving," she replied. "What's going on down there?"

"They found the juice," Pinface answered with a sigh.

"So they'll be completely wild soon," Sorella said, shaking her head. "Why don't you kick them out?"

"They were getting belligerent and violent. Some of the uninvited guests are powerful, and I don't want to press my luck," Pinface answered.

"How long do you think they'll stay?" she asked.

"Hopefully only until tomorrow," her brother answered.

They heard something break and Sorella cringed. "Maybe you should go down and monitor them," she remarked.

"They're getting difficult," he answered. "Feel up to helping?"

"I don't trust them," she answered.

"Fine. Stay here," he replied. "It pains me to leave you alone in a room with _him_, but better him than them."

"Pinface, there was nothing between us!" she yelled angrily. He scoffed and left, shutting the door. She growled in frustration then turned back to him fearfully. A conversation from long ago was coming into her mind again. She shivered at the memory and looked sharply away. He was still here. He was still here… He would always be here. From the moment they'd met in school she'd known he'd always be there…

Flashback

Lord Pain walked through the field looking up at the sky. Why couldn't he for the life of him remember the answer? Let's see, Lethe, Styx… What were the others? Oh this would _not_ bode well for him. All of a sudden he heard a voice. It sounded familiar. He looked around. It was coming from the sports field. He raised an eyebrow and quietly went towards it. He snuck beneath the bleachers and peeked out. He gasped on seeing what was going on. Velma and that popular girl Sorella, Pinface's little sister, were standing there and being _cordial_? Why that was unheard of! Velma shook Sorella's hand and scurried away. Pain ducked low so she wouldn't see him. He then looked up once more and peered out.

Sorella waved at Velma then turned around, facing the horizon. All at once the last thing he expected to happen happened. She began to sing! She began to sing, and he completely lost himself within the first microsecond, gaping like a fool. Shivers were running up and down his body, he felt his every muscle tense. By the immortals, it was _beautiful_! What was she, a siren, a selkie, no, a nixe? Surely she must have been. No other creature except a nixe, siren, or selkie could have a voice like _that_! Except perhaps the muses, that is, but still! All at once he realized he had, almost zombielike, come out from behind the bleachers and was approaching her to get nearer to this strange feat. What was he thinking about prior to this again? He shook his head, desperate to shake off the fog in his mind.

"Sorella, please!" he called to her.

She gasped and spun around in horror. On seeing him, though, she relaxed, a puzzled expression on her face. "Lord Charles Pain?" she questioned. Who did this boy think he was, speaking to a girl as popular as she? If any of the popular guys saw this, his life and dignity would be for nought.

"Thank you," he groaned, hand to his head.

"Is it that bad?" she questioned in that cute little innocent way she so easily portrayed, and no one knew whether it was serious or not. He hated the popular crowd. Why was she bothering to further this conversation _anyway_? He'd expected her to tell him to bug off then turn her back on him. At which point he could easily retaliate viciously and violently. Wait. She'd asked him a question. He should answer.

"Bad!? Sorella, far be it for you to sound bad! It is only the single most gorgeous song I have ever heard! It shames _Velma's_!" he exclaimed without thinking. He covered his mouth instantly. Wow there were no words to describe how far out of the unwritten law and code he'd gone! Taken aback, she blushed.

All at once she gasped and her eyes narrowed. "You saw me giving lessons to Velma, didn't you?" she demanded.

"I am afraid so," he answered, recovering.

"You can't tell anyone, Pain, please," Sorella begged. He started. That was the first genuine hint of emotion he had ever _heard_ from her. It wasn't even masked or dramatized. A popular girl was literally begging him, one of the lesser crowd, not to tell of her interaction with Velma. A popular girl was begging him to keep quiet about something that would destroy her if it got out.

"But why?" he dumbly asked. He could have slapped himself. He knew perfectly well why. "Never mind, I know," he swiftly covered.

"Promise!" she demanded.

GAoBaM

He was silent a moment. He should ask for some kind of payment, he could blackmail her with anything right now and she would do it. Why he could agree in exchange for… Oh heck no! What was he thinking?! Why was all of this so far from his mind, though? She had been cordial so far, perhaps. Maybe if she'd acted differently, he wouldn't be saying what he was about to. "Yes, I promise?" he more questioned than agreed. He expected her to lose it. Imagine his surprise, then, when she relaxed and smirked nervously, uncertainly, before it fell to a suspicious frown.

Wait a moment, he hadn't threatened or blackmailed her with anything. He hadn't demanded some sort of disgusting favor from her. This was strange. So many others would have. Why was he any different? He seemed like just the type who would _request_ such a thing. Was he playing her? "So, what are you doing on this field after school anyway?" she questioned cautiously.

"There is a test, coming up, and I cannot for the life of me recall the names of the five main rivers of Hades; and some other things too," he sheepishly admitted. She slightly relaxed, feeling suddenly at ease. Why? She couldn't trust him yet. He might still have a plan. Still, she owed him _something_.

"Sit down," she said, without a prompt.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, taken aback.

"Sit down," she repeated, gesturing to the bleachers. He obeyed. Then she came up and sat next to him. "I'll help you out."

"You'll what!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"I'll help you," she repeated. "Are you deaf?"

"N-no, b-but why, how, you're popular and I'm, well, average," he replied.

"You don't think I'm sweet?" she pouted.

"A sweet popular girl?" he asked. With all the unexpected twists in her persona his head was spinning.

"With a hint of deadly," she answered, revealing her claws and scratching the bench to make a point. He shivered slightly at the murderous look in her eyes. He found he liked it, though. She was quite unpredictable, really.

"Intriguing mix. I like it," Pain remarked, flashing a quick smirk at her.

"Good. The five rivers are Styx-hate, Lethe-forgetfulness, Acheron-woe, Cocytus-lamentation, and Phlegethon-fire," she declared. Pain could have kicked himself. He should have _guessed_ as much! He shuddered to think on what she must think of him. She giggled on seeing his personal disgust with himself. "It's okay, my brother can only remember Styx, and then just because we live right _by_ it."

"Really? Well then _I_ feel better," he replied.

She smirked. "Perhaps this will help you," she offered, leaning over to him. Quietly she began to sing a soft melody that reminded him of a river. In the song she sang of the mythical streams and their dealings, the sufferers and legends attached to them, and he closed his eyes relishing the song, feeling dizzy. He never wanted it to end and every word he hung on. Then came the chorus which stood out above all else:

_Acheron our woes, Cocytus our lamentations._

_Oh how long my boy companion, oh how long my love,_

'_Til Lethe herself pity's me with sweet forgetfulness?_

_These rivers running through, my torrent valley's love,_

_Are unpredictable like Phlegethon with her fire,_

_Must you eternally despise me as Styx rules hate?_

GAoBaM

He didn't know how long the song had been over when she gently put a hand on his shoulder and shook him out of his daze, saying, "Pain?"

He blinked up at her in shock. Oh he felt awkward right about now. Why? "Thank you," he finally replied. He didn't know what else he could say to her. There was silence as they just sat smiling at each other, close. They heard talking from the dressing rooms and gasped, looking over.

"Oh no, the popular kids and jocks," she said alarmed, quickly standing.

"Then we must make haste to separate," Pain declared, rising. He turned and began to flee.

Just then she called, "Pain, wait!" He paused and looked curiously back. For a moment she looked lost, then suddenly asked, "Wh-when do you think we can talk again?"

He started. Was she trying to befriend him? Could it be? After a moment he bowed to her, saying, "Sweet Nixe, let the fates decide what they will."

"Fate is cruel," she said uncertainly.

"It can be as kind as cruel," he replied. She smiled at him; he smiled back then turned and fled before they could see him with her. He'd be back. She felt it.

End Flashback

Pinface went downstairs and angrily summed up the room. They were getting out of control. "Hey Pinface, whash up, man?" one of his 'friends' questioned.

"Lay off the juice," Pinface ordered, shoving the creatures arm off of him. "All right, that's enough! Everybody out!" Pinface loudly ordered, moving into the middle of the room.

"Aw come on man, lighten up. What happened to the old Pinface?" another monster questioned. He hiccupped right after.

"He grew up!" Pinface barked, shoving the monster away. "Now get out!"

"Hey Pinface, wheresh your sister?" a third questioned, wavering unsteadily.

Pinface bristled at the tone then growled, "None of your business." All of a sudden he felt a bag pulled over his head and cried out in alarm, prying at it. All at once he was on the ground and feeling numerous bodies holding him down. "Let me go!" he screamed furiously. Great, they were out of control! He'd waited too long! They were laughing as he struggled viciously, firing blast after blast off, unable to see. They lifted him from the ground. Still he fought. He felt his wrists being tied, then his ankles, and a horrifying thought came to him. What were they planning on doing to his _sister_?! There was no other reason they would all turn on him unless they were after something big that they knew he would destroy them all for without a thought. Oh no, Sorella! He knew he should have been more wary! That was his last thought, however, before he felt a crushing blow to his head and slumped unconscious.

GAoBaM

Sorella dabbed at Lord Pain's face with a damp cloth, hoping to revive him. "Come on Charles, don't do this to me. You're making me anxious. Pain, get up," she murmured out loud to him. Just then she became aware of the sudden silence in the house and paused, straightening up. Had Pinface actually managed to turn them out, or had he done worse? She hoped worse. His old high school gang were a bad crowd. He'd held his own, but he hadn't been completely free of stupid mistakes. He'd made some. Of course usually he had more self-control than them, but still. The only good friend he'd ever made was in Creeper. She was glad he was her brother's best friend and not one of those other morons.

She went back to tending to Lord Pain then paused again, a realization hitting her. Wait a minute, where was Pinface? If he'd turned them out or finished them off, he would have come back _here_. He wasn't here, so where was he? She gasped and looked towards the door in alarm. What if they'd done something to him? If they'd surprised him and ganged up on him, he might not have been able to get away! She heard Lord Pain groan and looked quickly at him. She put a hand on his cheek and said quietly, "I'll be back."

She moved cautiously towards the door and put a hand on the handle. She paused, however, on hearing something fall right outside of it! "Watch it dude," a voice whispered.

She frowned. "Pinface? Is that you? If this is some stupid joke…" she began as she opened the door. She didn't get further. She gasped on seeing that right outside the door stood the party people looking surprised, and Pinface was nowhere in sight. She blinked, they blinked, then she frowned, eyes glittering, and questioned, "Where is my brother?"

"We'll show you," one offered, beckoning her to follow.

She hesitated and looked back at Lord Pain. Something was off here, she knew it. But what if something was wrong with her big brother? She sighed and said in Pain's direction, "I wish you were awake." With that she shut the door behind her and followed the partiers downstairs.

GAoBaM

"Well, where is he?" she questioned, hands on her hips as she looked concernedly around.

"Oh he'll be fine," one of the 'guests' replied.

She looked sharply back and demanded, "Then why did you bring me down here?"

"To play a game," another answered.

"Oh really. Pray tell what?" Sorella replied, clenching her fists preparing for anything.

"No name, just fun," a creature replied.

"Well, fun for us," another added. She stiffened, gasping, but before she could get so much as a shot off they had attacked her laughing!

She screamed, trying to fight them off. She blasted some and tried to pull away and run, but just then she was tripped and brought down to the floor. "Let me go!" she shrieked furiously, scratching and clawing at them. They were too out of it, though, to feel pain. Either that or Pain's weakened state was weakening his namesake's effect. "Help me!" she screamed desperately as they clambered over her, pinning her down. "Daddy, Pinface, Lord Pain, help!" she screamed desperately, trying to fight free in a blind panic. She was working solely on adrenaline, but it wasn't working! "No!" she shrieked again as they began trying to kiss her.

Lord Pain groaned, hearing screaming in his mind. Not just any screaming, _her_ screaming. "Sorella…" he moaned, tossing his head side to side. He sensed pain, lots of pain from somewhere inside the house. Multiple parties he didn't know. Then one in particular came to light. Hers! His eyes shot open instantly as a vision of creatures pinning her came to mind. Most alarming, however, was that one had found his way to her mouth and had forced his ways inside, biting her tongue! In an instant he was up, all energy returning as he fed from the sensation of the pain she was dealing out to them, and they were trying to deal to her, teeth gritted and scowling viciously. He grabbed up his mace and moved swiftly, determinedly, powerfully, towards the staircase.

GAoBaM

Sorella pulled away from the one who had bitten her and spat. She sobbed as she felt them trying to get her dress off, thanking her lucky stars they were intoxicated and unable to function fully. She screamed again, but another covered her mouth with his own, biting her. Oh this couldn't be happening, it couldn't! She writhed and strained desperately, but to no avail. They'd finally found their way under her gown, and she felt them beginning to get excited, felt completely vulnerable and exposed. She tried to scream, but the monster was forcing the kiss on her, not letting up. The most disgusting thing she'd known to exist, she told herself. Her lips were trembling as hands were reaching places that were completely off limits. Oh gods have mercy, please. Evils pity her.

All at once she heard screams and roars of agony, felt weights being thrown off of her. She heard a vicious battle cry, then the one kissing her was sent flying. She coughed and choked, spitting in disgust trying to get rid of the feel and taste. She realized then she hadn't been able to breathe while the kiss was happening. She sobbed and screamed in horror, disgust, anger, sadness, and humiliation. Immortals, she couldn't believe what had almost happened. She looked up and gasped, there in front of her stood Lord Pain in a battle pose, the attackers all shivering against the wall and looking at this evil in undeniable terror.

"Insolent fools!" he furiously screamed at them. "How dare you try and harm this nightingale, this nixe! You will pay for your impudence!"

He zapped them all with his mace until they writhed and screamed in agony, sobbing and begging for mercy. He just laughed. Laughed wickedly, cruelly, and intensified it. Sorella didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It came out a mixture of both and Pain paused instantly, sharply looking back at her. She was sobbing now. Laughter had given way to sobs, and he turned quickly, eyes becoming concerned. "You woke up," she choked out, crying more of relief than anything else. It surprised him.

"Sorella," he quickly said, moving swiftly to her and kneeling down. He pulled her into his arms and held tightly, protectively. She clung to him so hard he could hardly breathe. He held her all the more tightly and rocked her, realizing her fear, her vulnerability.

"Help me, oh gods help me," she begged him.

"Hush, songbird, selkie, my muse, my siren, hush. I'm here," he cooed quickly. He looked back furiously at the group of monsters. They were all stampeding for the door terrified. He shouldn't let them go. He wanted them to suffer, he wanted to be the one to send them to Grim gift wrapped, but he couldn't let go of her when she was in this state. He looked concernedly back down as the last of them left, then kissed her on the head. "There, there," he soothed.

GAoBaM

"Where's Pinface? Wh-where's my brother?" she questioned, beginning to calm down. Her grip wasn't as tight, but she still held him. Pain scanned the room and used his powers to open up doors. The closet opened and there he saw Pinface's body. The man was beginning to stir, however, and Pain sighed in relief, glad she would soon have her brother's comfort as well. He wouldn't stand for this outrage done against his sister. Oh no. The underworld would be short a few monsters soon enough if he had his way. Pain determined he'd gladly help Pinface along in the process.

"Sorella," Pinface groaned. Lord Pain aimed a hand at him and snapped the ropes binding him, then removed the sack. Pinface rose up on hands and knees, groaning. He didn't need to see. He sensed who'd released him. He didn't care at this point, though. He heard his sister crying. Sharply he looked up only to see her clinging to Lord Pain closely. His eyes narrowed, "Sorella!" he shot.

"She was nearly assaulted," Lord Pain said, explaining simply why he held her as he did. "I hold her as a concerned friend would."

Pinface twitched, rerunning the phrase over and over in his mind. His baby sister was almost assaulted? His eyes suddenly became flames glittering wickedly. "What?" he asked menacingly. Lord Pain zapped up an image which Pinface watched, each moment becoming more and more furious. When it stopped he was silent. Finally he said, "Oh man. They will pay."

"I shall help," Pain vowed. Pinface moved swiftly to Sorella. Sorella looked at him then let go of Pain, falling into her brother weeping in relief, more-so for him than herself. Lord Pain rose. "Where do you think you're going?" Pinface questioned.

"I came to enlist you and your sisters' alliance with the Undertakers. However, I can see now is not the time, and I need to find the others," he answered.

"You have it," Pinface replied flat out. Pain started. Pinface repeated, "You have our loyalty. Just promise we'll get revenge on the jerks who dared come after my sister."

"Nothing would honor me more than becoming allied with you, Charles," Sorella quietly said from her brother's arms. "The Undertakers want us, we'll come."

GAoBaM

"Pain!" Skarr called as they reached the outside of Pinface's house, at least according to Creeper.

"Charles!" Boogey shouted.

"Pinface, open up! Tell me your old enemy's here!" Creeper barked at the door.

Pinface opened it with his powers and the three rushed in. "You made it!" Skarr exclaimed on seeing Pain.

"Oh immortals, thank goodness," Boogey gasped in relief.

"Pinface, what happened to baby cakes? And did it have something to do with the party guests we saw running?" Creeper questioned gravely, noticing her state.

"You bet," Pinface replied, telling them just what had happened.

"Oh man, Sorella…" Creeper said.

"Knew it would happen," Boogey remarked, shaking his head bitterly. There was no denying Sorella was beautiful for a purple skinned pin headed creature.

"They have decided to join us," Pain added.

"You'll come with us to the surface that _easily_?" Creeper questioned.

"If that's the base of operation, yeah," Pinface agreed.

"Very well. Are you ready?" Pain asked.

"I just want to leave, if only for a while," Sorella confirmed.

"Then let us return to the house on the hill untouched by time," Pain declared, opening a portal. Sorella pulled quite suddenly from her brother and marched through, head held high and proud as if nothing had happened. Well, that was unexpected, Pain realized to himself. He smirked softly. Then again, she had always been unpredictable, if only slightly. He chuckled and followed her through. Pinface scowled, clenching his teeth, but followed Pain nonetheless. The two were friends, nothing more. They never _had_ been, he told himself. He nearly scoffed. The others tailed after them.


	12. Eternal Fire, Mortal Fire

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back in college and haven't had much time to post things. There may be two chapters up today, depending. I'll probably only be able to update ever weekend now, just for future reference.)

_**Eternal Fire, Mortal Fire**_

Where were they? It was almost four hours now. His candle was getting dim fast. He didn't like it. There was no way the women would be replacing it. They'd probably finish him off. He glanced uncertainly back at them. They were watching, smirking coldly. They sensed his nervousness. They sensed things were getting risky now. "Feel tired, Jacky boy?" Malaria cooed.

"Not at all, but thanks for asking," Jack replied in the same sweet tone, though it was laced with sarcasm and warning.

"You know, soon we're going to have to replace your candle, whether you like it or not," Atrocia declared.

"It isn't pleasant to be out of candles, is it Jack? And to have to rely on _us_," Malaria said. Miss Butterbean was asleep, not bothered with taunting the pumpkin head. Not like she cared one way or the other. She was tired and she was going to rest.

Jack sneered then looked back out the window. "Come on ya bums, hurry up," he muttered to the horizon. He groaned in pain and held his head. Strange. He didn't remember this effect whenever he'd been close to his candles dying _before_. The two women exchanged curious looks then looked back at him.

"Jack?" Atrocia asked.

"Oh get out of here," he said. Why did he feel so tired? He would blame Malaria, except he sensed it wasn't her doing. He lay down on the bed with a groan. "What a headache," he complained.

"I have a black candle," Malaria offered, smirking coldly and anticipating his reaction.

"Don't trouble yourself," he answered, glaring at her. She giggled coldly. Atrocia, though, looked uncertain.

"Malaria, I think this is worse than he realizes," she whispered to her friend.

"Good, let him suffer," Malaria replied, pulling out the candle from her bag and placing it on the nightstand near him. He almost hissed at it, but the movement was too much work. He needed sleep. He _knew_ he shouldn't have stayed behind to watch them.

GAoBaM

Just then Atrocia and Malaria heard a gasp and looked over. Eleanor was staring passed them at Jack, pale. "Jack!" she screamed in alarm, leaping up. The other two women quickly turned with gasps and paled. The light in his eyes was flickering. He was hardly moving!

"He's immortal, it's fine," Malaria uncertainly said.

"He was granted eternal life. Believe it or not, ageless, eternal life, and immortal are different," Atrocia said in alarm.

"What did you two _do_?" Eleanor demanded, looking panicked.

"It's nothing, he'll be fine," Malaria defended, becoming more and more uncertain at the fear of the other two.

"We don't know what happens when that candle goes out, Malaria!" Atrocia exclaimed.

"We can't take the risk nothing will happen either. If the Undertakers come back and see one of their own like this, not even Creeper will be able to protect us from them! Creeper isn't close to as powerful as Boogey, and with the embodiment of pain and a General that could have gone down in history as probably one of the most vicious and bloodthirsty of all time, we'd stand no chance!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Malaria looked sharply over at Jack, eyes fearful now. She grabbed the black candle and said, "He won't let us near."

"He doesn't have a choice," Atrocia declared. Eleanor spotted an ember beneath a glass dome and grabbed tongs, racing to it and grabbing it up. She ran back.

"Hold him down!" Eleanor shot to the other two.

Instantly they pounced and Jack gasped, waking again on feeling their attack. "What the… Get off of me! Let me go!" he shrieked viciously, trying to fight back. Wait, why didn't he have control over his body?! He gasped. "What did you do to me you hag!" he yelled at Malaria.

"This is not a spell, your candle is almost out," Malaria retorted. "Now hold still so we can replace it."

"Get off of me!" he yelled. They didn't oblige. Atrocia reached for the top of the pumpkin head and opened it up. Jack hissed in pain. Malaria held out the black candle which Eleanor immediately lit with the ember. It roared to life and Malaria quickly put it inside the head and pulled out the old one.

GAoBaM

Jack gasped, feeling power returning. Malaria replaced the top as Jack found himself again. Viciously he tossed Atrocia off with a violent kick. He grabbed Malaria around the throat, eyes now glowing brightly, and pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Oh he was ready to strangle her.

"Jack, we just saved your life!" Eleanor shouted viciously. Jack, hands wrapped around Malaria's throat as she viciously scowled at him, trying to pry him off of her neck, paused. He looked down at her, obviously determining whether or not to let her up. He looked over at a stunned Atrocia and an angry but frightened Eleanor. Finally he looked back down.

"Let me up," Malaria growled.

Jack didn't move to get off. "Get off of her or so help me I'll set Creeper on you," Eleanor warned.

Jack nearly scoffed, but loosened his hold. "You can't go against an Evil. I've seduced men harder to enrapture than Boogey into doing my bidding," Atrocia warned.

"Not a shocker," Jack replied. Nonetheless he finally released Malaria and stood up, brushing himself off. Atrocia hurried over to Malaria as Malaria rose, rubbing her throat. Eleanor sighed in relief. "Thanks for the favor, but next time don't do me any favors. I was granted Eternal Life. I can't die."

"Immortality, eternal life, and agelessness are different," Atrocia stated.

"How's that?" Jack challenged, not believing a word of it.

"Agelessness. Just because you can't age doesn't mean you can't get sick or can't be killed," Atrocia began. Jack nearly scoffed, but thinking it over it actually kind of made sense. He twitched and said nothing, folding his arms icily. "Immortality, nothing will ever change it. You simply can't die. Nothing will harm you, nothing will hurt you, and not even the gods themselves can end you," Atrocia continued. "The exception to the rule is the evils. When their force fades away, so do _they_. They don't die, but they return to Pandora's Box, the home from which they sprung so long ago, and might as well be dead. Omphisbanae blood can turn gods and immortals mortal for a time, but the power of another deity can bring them back, dead or not. The gods were never meant to die."

"What's your excuse for eternal life? Nice try, but immortal means eternal," Jack challenged.

"You're a cursed mortal, Jack. Eternal life or not, the gods still have the final say over your fate. And with just a word you can join the Underworld. Eternal life is to live forever, never age, never become sick, but never to be killed is debateable. Unnatural causes are the causes that have the potential to finish those with eternal life off. You were on the brink of death, Jack," Atrocia warned. "We use the word immortality to cover all bases because it's easier than differentiating."

GAoBaM

Jack burst into laughter, saying, "What could Grim do to me? We had a deal!"

"Grim never goes back on his word," Malaria hissed.

"Why did you end up in the Underworld, then? The gods have the last say," Atrocia warned. Jack's laughter abruptly cut off.

He was silent a long time. Finally he replied, "I wasn't dead down there."

"No, but your candle had a taste of the eternal power of the Undergloom. You used fire from down there to light your candles, whenever they were about to burn out," Atrocia said, obviously thinking this over, putting the puzzle into place as she went like only an expert could do.

"What of it?" Jack questioned suspiciously.

"You've tasted eternal fire. The fire of the mortal world is nothing, pointless, and now you may have eternal life, but there's one more way in which you can pass on," Atrocia said. Jack's eyes narrowed. She looked down, saying, "I believe that if ever the mortal fire in your candles burns out, the gods will take back what they lost around five hundred years ago. Your life. In a way, down there you became almost a deity yourself with the immortal fire burning inside of you, never to be changed, to feed off of immortal power, but when you gave that up to return to the surface, you lost the privilege; and neither you nor Boogey suspected what would be forsaken."

"Man, immortal loopholes are a dog," a voice suddenly said from behind grimly. They all whirled, gasping to face the pinheaded man who had spoken.

"The Undertakers!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"And company," an odd looking woman with pins sticking out of her head added, gesturing to herself, another male who looked like her and who had mentioned the loopholes, and Creeper.

GAoBaM

"No way could the immortal justice system be that rough," Skarr said.

"Oh yes they can," Boogey replied. "I almost got Grimmy boy out of the position of Grim Reaper with it."

"They are not kind," Pain verified. "Jack, Eleanor, Atrocia, Malaria, meet Pinface and Sorella."

"Nyx's!" Atrocia exclaimed.

"What now's?" Eleanor asked.

Atrocia, looking awed, replied, "The Nix, masculine, and Nixe, feminine, were shape shifting water beings in Germanic folklore usually appearing in human form, sometimes in other forms, like what we're seeing here. They're like mermaids and mermen often with tails, but apparently you two, Pinface and Sorella wasn't it, prefer going without? They're similar to the Greek Siren and every bit as beautiful both in appearance when in human form, and in singing. They are seducers. The difference between them and Sirens is that in the Nyx case there are both male and female, while sirens are only female. They play beautiful and majestic music as well to accompany their song. Some are malicious, most are harmless, but I take it you two aren't harmless if the Undertakers wanted you."

"Note the claws?" Pinface replied, revealing them.

"And the intense powers," Sorella added, snapping her fingers and making a torrential wind blow through the house.

"Can we focus on my dilemma here?" Jack demanded.

"What, you don't want to hear our story? Come now, Jack, there _is_ no dilemma with a candle in your head," Sorella cooed to him.

Jack blinked then replied in a growl, "Fine." With that the other three told the story of all that had happened in the Underworld, including Sorella's close encounter.

"Not surprising for a Nixe," Jack whispered to Skarr. Skarr stifled a chuckle. The two immediately shut up when Pinface fixed them with an ugly glare that warned them instantly to back off or pay the price. The group continued talking well into the night.


	13. Walked Right Into That One

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Second up today. Now that the weekend's here I can start updating.)

_**Walked Right Into That One**_

The Undertakers looked out over the moor as the others talked inside. "Where are the Immortal Triad? They should _be_ here by now," Skarr said quietly.

"Methinks they're already here, or nearby," Jack replied.

"Why haven't they made a move? We're waiting," Boogey impatiently said.

"Patience, Boogeyman, we must bide our time until they determine the right moment to try and strike," Pain said.

"I got a better idea. How about _we_ move _first_?" Boogey demanded.

"How do you propose we do _that_?" Skarr asked. "We don't even know what their plan _is_."

"Can you say booby traps?" Boogey asked.

"You have the original prankster right here," Jack said, wickedly grinning, pulling out his burlap sack.

"If they're watching, they'll see your set up," Skarr warned. "We should lure them away first."

"Where to, master?" Lord Pain questioned. Skarr started, well at least these three listened to his ideas and protests, unlike Hector. Skarr smiled. He rather liked the respect he was sharing in with his friends. All the more so since they were immortal, each one. Well, Jack had been mortal once, but still.

"Graveyard," Skarr replied.

"I believe the park would be better," Pain said.

Skarr thought it over then relented, saying, "Very well. The park. I assume your friends in there can watch the mortal women?"

Just then they heard laughing from inside and looked. They blinked. "With the way they're hitting it off, I doubt the three mortals would leave even if they _were_ given a chance," Boogey remarked.

"At this rate we'll be able to get them out of my house and trust they'll return whenever we need them," Jack said, obviously annoyed at the intrusion of him homestead.

"Patience Jack, patience," Boogey said, parroting Pain's favorite saying regarding _him_. Pain shot an annoyed glare at Boogey but let it slide.

"Let us be off," Pain declared.

GAoBaM

It was Nergal's watch. Eris and Grim were curled up sleeping. He felt his eyelids closing as well. He jerked awake and continued to watch the house. He was beginning to regret waiting. He could be patient at times, but everyone had their limit. All at once he saw the four Undertakers start to move down the hill from the position they'd been standing at for probably half an hour or so. He sat up straight, now wide awake, and scrambled over to Grim and Eris.

"Grim, Eris, wake up," he hissed. "The Undertakers are on the move."

The two groggily rose and looked. On seeing it they became wide awake. "Good, let's swoop in dere and save Malaria and Atrocia, then," Grim declared.

"Are you insane, man? Oh wait, you never saw the arrival of their two new friends," Nergal said. "Now, besides Creeper and Junior's teacher, Pinface and Sorella have returned with Pain, Skarr, Creeper, and Boogey."

"I told you two we should have gone when Jack was alone with the three mortals," Eris hissed.

"Alright woman, ya made your point," Grim shot. "What do ya propose we do?"

"We go after the Undertakers," Eris replied.

"Of course. If we can catch them in the act, the others will be without their 'heads,'" Nergal said, chuckling inwardly at the double meaning. "They will be ours for the taking," Nergal finished, grinning cruelly and clenching his fist.

"Fine," Grim sulked. "Let's go." The three rose and stealthily slipped after the Undertakers.

GAoBaM

"The park? Why on earth would they go to the park?" Eris mused aloud. "This doesn't feel right."

"Like a trap?" Grim asked.

"Precisely," she replied.

"What have we to fear? We're immortal," Nergal assured.

"Immortal or not we're not spared _everything_," Eris warned.

"Dere's nothin' dem Undertakers can do ta us dat we can't deal wit'," Grim replied. Nergal nodded in agreement, smiling at Eris as if she were a child then moving ahead with Grim.

Eris folded her arms, saying more to herself than anyone else, "Fine, but I still don't like it." Something was off, she knew, and she wasn't about to walk right into any sort of trap. Let her boys be the patsy's. She would have none of it.

"Women, dey're so nervous," Grim said as the two scoffed over Eris' reaction. She was hanging pretty far back. They weren't afraid of her hearing them. "Even _Mandy_ gets all calculating whenever t'ings get hairy."

"Sometimes spontaneity is the best option," Nergal agreed. "It's in a woman's nature to be nervous nellie's. Most of the time they worry over nothing."

All of a sudden the two felt ropes tighten around their ankles. They gasped, looking down. "A trap!" Grim exclaimed in alarm. Eris heard and gasped, freezing. Just then Grim and Nergal screamed in terror as they were yanked up into the air!

"Oh my," Eris remarked, but really she wasn't surprised. Where Jack and Boogey were concerned, the two should have been more wary. They were, after all, their arch enemies. She'd thought they'd be a little savvier regarding a situation like this. Typical men, she supposed, letting their egos rule them. What were they thinking about women _now_, she wondered. She held back.

GAoBaM

"What de…? Get us down from here!" Grim demanded.

Nergal cried out in terror as he was suddenly yanked up higher and spun around and around at a fast speed. He screamed in horror. Grim gasped, paling. The next thing he knew, _he'd_ been yanked up as well! He cried out in alarm. They were going faster, faster. He was losing parts! His body wouldn't hold up to this! All at once he fell to pieces, literally, his bones showering the ground. He gasped. The spinning stopped and Nergal was lowered again, dizzy. "I feel nauseas," he groaned.

"Eris, help me pull meself together woman!" Grim called to the goddess.

"Look out!" she exclaimed. Nergal gasped and looked towards the tree. A flame thrower was poking out of a hole! He screamed in terror and all at once it blasted his body, engulfing it. Eris raced towards them, but she wasn't going to get ahead of herself. She had no intentions of falling victim to the Undertakers like her friends had. All at once the jet of flame stopped, though, and Nergal was dropped on his head on top of Grim. The two lay there in a tangled mess groaning.

They heard laughing and from behind the tree emerged the Undertakers! "You!" Eris exclaimed, sliding to a stop.

The group laughed cruelly at Nergal and Grim, totally ignoring her. Nergal and Grim exchanged humiliated and helpless glances. "How pathetic!" Boogey exclaimed.

"The Grim Reaper and the god of the Underworld falling victim to such an obvious prank?! It's to die for!" Skarr howled.

"Foolish as always, old master, and Nergal," Pain insulted.

"They're headstrong all right," Jack said, picking up Grim's head, knocking on it, then tossing it onto Nergal. The others laughed again.

Eris had had enough. Fuming, she angrily shot, defending her friends, "All right, that's enough! You've made your point!"

The four blinked at her then frowned. "Eris, what are you doing with these losers _anyway_?" Jack demanded.

"Seriously honey, you could do better. I mean, come on, these are the same losers we used to bug, and or rip apart, in high school," Boogey agreed.

The Undertakers laughed. Pain, though, suddenly stopped, saying, "Wait a moment. _I_ was one of those losers."

"Not like _them_ you weren't. At least the goddess of Chaos would _sit_ next to you," Boogey stated. "That was a good sign. Besides, I remember you, the pimple faced stalker, hassling kids in the halls sometimes; or at least laughing at their pain and expense. You never stepped in to help them. You sided with bullies like _me_ more often than not."

GAoBaM

"You all went to high school together?" Skarr asked, looking to Jack.

"Don't look at _me_, I'm in the same boat as _you_," Jack stated.

"Oh yes, high school, I'd almost forgotten about _that_," Eris said, thinking back and grimacing. "I've tried to block it all out. Worst years of my life," she complained.

"What!?" Grim and Nergal exclaimed. They looked at each other.

"But you were one of de most popular girls at _school_!" Grim exclaimed.

"I _know_, and it was _torture_," Eris dramatically said, placing the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Torture!? I would have given my arms and legs to sit at the popular table!" Nergal exclaimed.

"Ugh, trust me darling, it was nothing to brag about," Eris declared.

"_You_ sure as heck did," Grim stated as he tried to get his body in order, hurt at her words. It was no use. The Undertakers burst into laughter again.

Eris scowled at them, saying, "Well _some_ of us move on!"

"Sweetheart, you weren't one of them!" Jack laughed.

"Same old Eris," Boogey gasped.

GAoBaM

Eris whirled, fuming, and pulled up Grim and Nergal after zapping Grim back together. "Come on boys, let's go." They headed off.

Skarr, still laughing, glanced to the side and saw a lever. "Ooh, what's _this_ do?" The others curiously looked. Skarr pulled. All at once a giant Venus Fly Trap sprang up. They could hardly blink before it snapped shut! They cried out in terror as it caught them. Well, _that_ was unexpected.

Nergal and Grim gaped back at the scene. Eris chuckled. "I t'ought ya said ya moved on!" Grim exclaimed.

"I have. I've moved on to bigger and better things," she replied.

"But how…" Nergal began.

She slung her arms around them, answering, "Why hang with mere immortals when you can collaborate with _gods_? Experience, darlings. Besides, they're not even all immortal. Jack is only _half_ immortal, and Skarr is _pure_ mortal. Now, who has more power?"

"Why can't we beat them then?" Nergal demanded, pride injured. Eris paused and twitched.

"Dat's de only reason you're stayin' wit' us, _power_?" Grim asked.

"Nergal, Grim, my ways are my ways. Trust me. It's not only the power," Eris assured. "By the way Nergal, you seem to be lacking something."

"What?" Nergal asked, looking down. To his horror he saw he was naked!

GAoBaM

Nergal yelped in embarrassment and covered himself, blushing deeply. Grim cringed, feeling sorry for his friend's predicament. Eris, though, simply said, "Oh please darling, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Wait, what!?" Grim exclaimed.

Nergal groaned, explaining, "High school, Humiliation Nation. You remember that day Grim. Well, of course you wouldn't have known the full back story to it. You know, that day we two took out the entire gym class plus two. Ironically enough helped by one of our principal tormenters, aka Eris here. Velma showed up at the worst time, of course. She always had a tendency to do that."

"The only reason I lowered myself to that level was because Boogey had royally humiliated and ticked me off. With the help of Lord Pain, at that. That was _their_ mistake," Eris stated. "How dare they take embarrassing and racy photos of me and post them all over the _school_! How immature can you get?"

"You weren't much more mature," Nergal bit.

"I was mature enough to waste my breath on you when no one _else_ would," Eris retorted.

"How?" Grim asked.

"It was like this…" Nergal began.

Flashback

"Come on guys, this isn't funny!" Nergal insisted, desperately trying to struggle away as they dragged him, naked and to the laughter of the other guys, out of the change room towards the girls' locker room. "Boogey, Pain, let me go!" he begged.

"Let you go?" Pain asked.

"All right, we'll let you go," Boogey replied. Pain chuckled as they reached the girls' change room and threw open the door to the sound of screams. The two then thrust Nergal inside! They slammed the door laughing. Nergal lunged for it, trying to get out, but it wouldn't move. They held it fast.

Seeing he was getting nowhere, and breathing so fast he was practically hyperventilating, Nergal whirled around in terror to face the girls and stared, shocked. Eris, who had been addressing all the girls as the head, was looking back as the other girls-consisting of Sorella, Lubber, Aphrodite, and to his absolute horror Ereshkigal-gazed in disbelief at the unclothed boy in their space. Eris blinked in shock.

Nergal was so petrified he couldn't _think_ straight. He glanced down. It took him a moment to process that he should cover himself. He yelped in alarm and did so, blushing a deep red. This wasn't his day. As if confirming the thought, all at once the girls burst into laughter. He was shaking. He didn't know what to do except to sink to the floor with a moan, drawing his knees up and covering his face, not quite fetal, but almost. Immortals he'd never wanted to just kill himself right then and there more than he did now. And there had been plenty of times he'd wished he was mortal so he could do so. He refused to lose hold of his emotions, though. That would just be more fodder for his tormenters. Eris in particular.

GAoBaM

Eris blinked at the pathetic sight, surprised he wasn't a blubbering teary mess. So he _did_ have more determination than she credited him with. She heard Boogey and Pain laughing outside, though, and scowled, eyes glittering dangerously. Oh how she wanted to kill them for what they'd done to her. The racy photos posted everywhere. How dare they?! Hearing the other girl's still killing themselves laughing, exceptions being Ereshkigal and Sorella, both of who were stifling their chuckles, she turned sharply, barking, "Oh _grow_ up, the _lot_ of you! For goodness sakes it's just a boy!"

They froze, shocked at her outburst. Nergal looked up quickly in disbelief. Was Eris _defending_ him? "What?" Sorella finally managed to ask.

Eris never replied, she simply moved towards Nergal impersonally, grabbing a towel as she neared. She lightly tossed it at him ordering, "For Pity's sake, cover up Nergal. _Some_ of us here haven't grown up yet." She glared pointedly at the others. They didn't know _how_ to react.

"_Eris_!? Y-you're _helping_ me?" Nergal questioned in disbelief, instantly covering up and rising.

"That depends. Was it the boogeyman and Lord Pain?" she asked.

"Yes," Nergal admitted, thinking her help had ended right then and there.

"In that case yes, I am," Eris confirmed switching to a valley girl accent, surprising him. "Really Nergal, like, how pathetic can you be? You're like, a god, aren't you? You spring electric tentacles from your back on a regular basis, you've been birthed with more power than they could ever hope to possess, and yet you're too much of a loser to _defend_ yourself? Why don't you put those two jerks in their place?"

"They _can_ fight back, you know," Nergal stated.

"That's so totally no excuse. Now get out of here and get dressed before these girls lose their heads, and for once in your pathetic, lonely life of a loser, man up! It's obvious you have the ability. You're more man than Boogey and Pain probably are," Eris stated, pointedly glancing down where she had no right to. He turned red at the insinuation. Going back to a refined English woman she added, "It's no _wonder_ you're a prime target." With that she shoved him out the door. He blinked, looked back at the closed dressing room, then walked towards the boys change room, her last words to him having been implanted in his mind.

GAoBaM

It was empty as he got dressed. The other guys were running laps in the gym, still laughing about Boogey and Pain's cruel treatment, though Boogey was so painfully obviously the main cause it wasn't even funny. Her words were still floating in his head, though. No wonder he was a prime target. She was right. He'd done nothing in _any_ way to put a stop to the abuse. When he went to the teachers, _they_ were no help. Maybe it _was_ time to put a stop to this. Or at _least_ take a stand. He shuddered at the thought. But how? He wasn't the confrontational type. No. He couldn't do it. He sighed deeply as he finished dressing, then made his way out of the locker room.

No sooner had he left when someone shoved him violently into a wall laughing. Rather, a whole group of them. He scowled. Pinface and his partier friends. Why wasn't he surprised? Why in the world Grim still hung out with him he couldn't fathom. They were laughing, calling him names like the lonely loser and naked Nergal. He felt himself getting angry. The anger grew as they began to poke and prod him, baiting him for a fight and knowing he wouldn't take them up on it. He _never_ fought back, never. They were usually able to have as much fun with him as they wanted. Soon enough the rest of the class was joining in or watching and laughing from the sidelines.

No wonder you're a prime target. Prime target. No wonder. Why don't you put those jerks in their place? Eris' words were ringing through his mind until he was chewing his bottom lip, almost drawing blood and trying to keep his hurt and pain bottled up. Finally, though, the truth of her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He _was_ pathetic. Violence never solved anything, he knew. Well, it never solved anything for _most_. He was a god, though. He should get his way. He shouldn't be treated like this! He deserved, he _commanded_, respect! It was _his_ birth right, _not_ theirs!

"What a loser. Let's leave some of him left over for the other vultures," Pinface stated as he turned, leading his group away. It was then that Nergal snapped.

GAoBaM

Nergal looked down at the ground, holding back tears. Tears, though, quickly vanished, and slowly he looked up, fire in his eyes. His expression turned to a vicious scowl, and slowly his tentacles squirmed out of his back, electricity and who knew what else coursing through them. Then, slowly, deliberately, in the most menacing hiss any of them had ever heard, he said, "I'd advise you apologize, and quick at that."

The laughter stopped as abruptly as one could imagine. After a moment, those who had turned away turned back to face him. "What?" Pinface icily asked.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to take everything back and apologize," Nergal warned, waving the tentacles in the air, no mercy or hint of fear in his eyes. In fact, the gaze was stony, filled with bottled up hatred and fury.

Each one scoffed, snickered, or muttered in disbelief. Chuckling, Dr. Fear questioned, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Nergal said nothing.

They waited a moment. Finally Pinface added, "Come on guys, he's all bark and no bite." With that they turned their backs on him, and that was their greatest mistake.

GAoBaM

For a moment Nergal did nothing. All at once, though, as the laughter began again and as some whispered behind his back, or in this case practically to his face, Nergal's tentacles shot out like whips and snatched Pinface and his group from the ground! They cried out in alarm as they found themselves dangling helplessly over the gym floor! "What the _heck_?" Pinface asked. They all looked at the origin and gasped on seeing the immortal deity.

"I warned you," Nergal said, smirking cruelly. Oh this felt good.

"Get us down from here!" Dr. Fear screamed furiously. Instantly some of the others who hadn't been snatched up ran at Nergal all together! Nergal chuckled darkly and shot out more tentacles, lifting them from the ground as well!

"Oh yeah!?" Nergal asked. Maliciously he sent the electrical current coursing through his tentacles and to his helpless victims! They screamed in agony, writhing in pain, desperately trying to free themselves. "I gave you a chance!" Nergal boastfully called up.

Just then two figures flew into the gym with cries of pain, well, pain on one's part. The other cried out in more surprise than anything. Nergal looked quickly over. He scowled viciously, tentacles tightening until the students could hardly breathe. Pain and Boogey, Pain being the one who was more surprised than anything else. He was about to attack them when slowly, deliberately, the Grim Reaper walked through the door. Nergal smirked cruelly. "Dat's for Nergal," Grim growled, having heard Boogey boasting up their latest victory and getting sick of it. Nergal and Grim had been getting along quite well recently, he found he was glad to admit. He wasn't sure how they'd hit it off, but they had, and it was useful. They watched each other's backs, helped and supported one another. Grim had somehow gone from just another underdog he knew from around school, to the only true friend he'd ever had.

"Thank you for your concern, Grim old chum, but I have things under control," Nergal declared. Grim looked up sharply and spotted the predicament. Pain and Boogey were staring, mouths dropped in shock. Grim smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Allow me ta help ya den, mon," Grim replied. Before either Boogey or Pain could react, Grim aimed his scythe and shot, raising the two into the air. They cried out in fear. Boogey's more an exclamation of surprise. Nergal and Grim laughed cruelly.

GAoBaM

Just then the giggling of the girls entered their ears, and the two turned with scowls. The girls looked ahead and saw the situation. Their giggles ended in horrified gasps and they stared, mouths agape, at the sight. "By the gods," Ereshkigal muttered.

Sorella shook her head then screamed, "Pinface!"

"Sorella, get these morons to back off sis!" Pinface ordered desperately.

"Grim, stop it!" Sorella screamed furiously at him. Grim ignored, instead tightening the grip on Lord Pain, unimpressed he wasn't crying out in pain. Violently he flung him into a wall, then the floor. He cried out in alarm, but no more. "Grim!" Sorella screamed again, eyes widening in fear and alarm. This time Nergal and Grim scowled, but hesitated. Just then, though, Eris walked out of the change room. Grim gasped and blushed, but did nothing to stop.

Eris blinked in shock then quickly summed up the situation. On catching up with the happenings she smirked, saying, "So you took my advice after all, Nergal. And apparently Grimmy boy too."

"_Her_ advice!?" Grim exclaimed.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Nergal replied with a guilty grin, knowing how tormenting Eris was to Grim.

"So dat leaves her out of de judgement we deal out," Grim complained.

"Oh don't be so sore, Grim. This looks like fun," Eris remarked. Before the girls could react, she'd aimed her hand at them and lifted them all into the air laughing cruelly. "So, like, what's the game?" she questioned. Nergal and Grim chuckled darkly.

GAoBaM

Just then a voice cried from the doorway, "Nergal, Grim, what are you doing!?" Nergal and Grim gasped and turned.

"Velma!" Grim exclaimed.

"Velma?" Nergal said in disbelief.

"They're growing some spines," Eris answered for the two.

"Eris, Grim, Nergal… Working together?" Velma asked in amazement.

"Not at all. Playing a game. Who'll cave in first," Eris replied, glaring challengingly, triumphantly, at the two boys. They frowned, unimpressed.

"Put them all down!" Velma ordered.

"Now Nergal, Grim, are you two going to listen to that and set free your tormenters?" Eris questioned with a pout.

Nergal and Grim shifted uncomfortably and exchanged glances. Neither was sure whether they'd walked into Eris' trap or not. Nergal shrugged helplessly and tightened his grip on the group until they were gasping for breath. "Grim, please, put Boogey and Pain down! They probably deserve whatever you plan to do to them, but not here! If the teacher's see this…" Velma began. She trailed off. She didn't even want to _think_ about it. Grim cringed. She had a point. This time, though, he and Nergal had the satisfaction of seeing Eris' uncertainty as well.

"Yeah Grimmy boy, listen to your girlfriend," Boogey growled.

"She ain't me girlfriend!" Grim shot. Boogey cried out in pain as a wave of heat tore through him. Pain shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the action. Unfortunately for Grim, Nergal, and Eris, Sorella noticed.

"Oh that's it," Sorella growled. She aimed at Eris and shot. Eris didn't see it coming. She cried out in pain as the blast hit her, and the rest of the girls dropped to the ground.

"Eris!" Grim exclaimed, worried for his crush. Unfortunately, the broken concentration resulted in Boogey and Pain going free.

"Grim, don't let them go!" Nergal exclaimed in alarm. Before he could do a thing, Boogey and Pain had tackled him and he'd dropped the others. "Get off of me!" he yelled desperately, trying to fight back. He managed to scramble into Grim and Eris, but the trio was surrounded and looking up in horror. Just then, though, the group was caught in a web and pulled back. They looked over with gasps. Velma had stepped in!

"All right Velma!" Grim cheered.

"Velma, Grim, Nergal, Eris!" a voice bellowed. The four gasped and looked at the origin. The principal had arrived!

End Flashback

"Detention for a month was _not_ what my parents wanted to hear," Nergal groaned.

"You think Enlil and Ninlil were bad? Try Zeus and Hera," Eris replied, cringing.

"Hah! Dey were nothin' compared ta Erebus and Nyxe," Grim stated. "I remember dat day."

"Unfortunately for _you_, so do _we_!" Boogey's voice furiously hissed. The three gasped and whirled. The Undertakers had broken free of the plant and were now poised to fight!


	14. Manipulator

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Last update until next weekend, probably. Unless my readers feel like having me update anywhere between the hours of four to eight, that is. I would have put up two today, but I don't have time.)

_**Manipulator**_

"Sweet Granny Grim!" Grim exclaimed.

"I am _not_ fighting in the nude!" Nergal exclaimed in horror. Eris snapped her fingers, clothing him. He glared at her, saying, "I was hoping for a way out, Eris."

"They'll just come back if we don't deal with them here and now," Eris replied, grinning at The Undertakers. "Besides, I've been relishing a good fight."

"Great. I've got Boogey," Grim declared, making his scythe appear.

"I've got the lonely loser," Jack called, drawing his sack.

"We'll take on the goddess," Skarr growled, drawing his rapier as Pain took out his mace.

"Bring it on boys," Eris sang, tossing the Apple of Discord up and down.

Skarr made the first move, leaping into the air and flipping, bringing his rapier down at Eris. Eris scowled and blocked with her apple. Grim instantly leapt ahead, tackling Boogey to the ground viciously. The two enemies rolled across the grass screaming bloody murder at each other and other such Underworld insults. Lord Pain levitated in the air and swept towards Eris, teeth gritted. Eris threw Skarr and turned to block Pain's attack. He sent her flying, though, and the General leapt at her fully intending to run her through.

"What, no sudden attack, Mac?" Jack asked Nergal.

"After you," Nergal replied.

"I've already made my move," Jack replied. Nergal blinked and looked down at the ground. There below him was a pumpkin.

"Really?" Nergal incredulously asked, picking it up. "What's it going to do, blow up on me?"

"Not quite," Jack replied.

All at once it roared viciously, teeth flashing. Nergal blinked at it in horror, holding it away. All at once vines shot out wrapping tightly around him. He cried out in alarm as he tried to struggle free. It latched onto his head. It was trying to suck his brains? Where had Jack _gotten_ this thing?! He screamed in fear and instantly reacted, forcing his tentacles out. They zapped viciously and the pumpkin shrieked in pain, dropping to the ground and writhing in agony. "Oh that's it!" he yelled viciously. All at once he leapt at Jack with a battle cry, tackling the laughing pumpkin head down. Jack didn't know what had hit him, but he was quick enough to recover and start to fight back.

GAoBaM

They all lay on the ground panting and gasping for breath. Skarr and Pain were leaning against each other, sitting down. Eris was sprawled on the ground trying to catch her breath. Grim and Boogey were fast asleep, snoring and curled up next to each other. They had been beyond caring at that point. The only two still going at it, if you could call it that, were Jack and Nergal, both of who were leaning on each other and 'hitting'-though it was more of tapping- one another. Finally they both gave in and just leaned on each other. They both fell to the ground side by side. Nergal turned around so they were both looking at the others.

"Well, this didn't go according to plan," Jack remarked, placing his head in his hand and tapping the ground with the other.

"Why can't we beat you? We're gods!" Nergal exclaimed.

"Not using your full powers, moron," Jack bit.

"_You_ try dealing with all the rules and regulations around using our powers to the full against the likes of you. Not that we couldn't if we really wanted to, but who needs the hassle?" Nergal retorted.

"Sad," Jack sang.

"Not as sad as _your_ rag tag bunch," Nergal retorted. "Four to three and you still can't win."

"Oh shut up," Jack growled, unimpressed. The two weakly rose and moved towards their friends. "Up and at 'em Boogeyman," Jack said, kicking Boogey lightly until he woke up.

"Five more minutes daddy," Boogey groaned, rising onto his arms and groggily looking around.

"Grim, get up," Nergal ordered the Reaper, grabbing him with his tentacles.

"What de…? Let me at 'em!" Grim shot. "Oh, Nergal mon, it's you."

"Don't bother with the wake up process, we're up," Skarr groaned as he and Pain got up with Eris. The two groups regrouped.

GAoBaM

There was silence. "Well, now what?" Pain questioned.

"I guess we go home and t'ink our next moves through," Grim replied.

"Fair enough," Boogey agreed, wavering unsteadily. "Carry me?" he whimpered to Lord Pain. Lord Pain face palmed and shook his head at his already almost asleep friend. Skarr blinked blankly at Boogey then frowned. He pulled out a pill and shoved it into Boogey's mouth. Boogey cried out in alarm, leaping up. Landing he shot, "Wow, what did you do to me? I feel one-hundred percent. I could run a marathon, I can boat around the Underworld, I can…"

"Shut up?" Jack finished, holding his mouth shut. Boogey innocently shrugged.

"One of Ghastly's inventions," Skarr explained. "Wake's one up without the bother of making coffee, or using lamer means, cough, cough, drugs. No buzz crash either. Come on, let's go."

"Grimmy poo, carry me," Eris pouted, looking up at Grim. Grim twitched. She was flirting, he knew. She expected him to be flustered, to blush, it was her own personal comedy. Well, he wouldn't be that predictable. Instead he frowned and scooped her up. She gasped in shock and stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't blushing or awkward?!

"Let's go. We've gotta find a way ta help Atrocia and Malaria," he simply ordered an equally stunned Nergal.

"Um, lets," Nergal agreed, following in amazement. Eris kept looking at Grim in disbelief. Finally she shrugged. Well, she wouldn't let it go to waste. She yawned and leaned her head against his chest, quickly dozing off. Unfortunately for her, by sleeping she also missed the reaction she'd wanted to see in the first place. Grim immediately began to look more panicked and nervous.

GAoBaM

The Immortal Triad watched the Undertakers enter Jack's home from a hill across the moor, Eris resting against a rock as Grim and Nergal stood. "Just a thought, Reaper, but what if this Atrocia and this Malaria choose not to leave?" Eris asked.

"Don't t'ink I haven't t'ought of dat," Grim replied glumly.

"If they have, then at least we'll know we need to step things up a notch. They have quite the alliance going on for them _already_," Nergal declared. "Luckily for _us_, many of them are mortal."

"But de ones dat aren't are powerful," Grim warned.

"Quite. Two Nix's and a minion of the boogeyman. Creeper isn't one to be underestimated," Eris warned.

"Dere's got ta be some way ta divide dem up a bit," Grim remarked.

"Hmm," Nergal mused, making a portal appear and peering inside of it. There they saw Creeper and Eleanor grinning at each other and laughing. The three blinked and exchanged looks. They smiled cruelly. "There, my friends, is our answer," Nergal declared coldly, clenching his fist.

"Creeper literally means stalker," Grim said.

"So much for a fairy tale romance," Eris taunted. "Leave this to _me_. I always _have_ liked spiting Aphrodite so."

"Go for it girl. Meanwhile, I got a one way ticket for Pinface. Right back to de Underworld. Dat cube must have been undone for him to escape from down dere in de _first_ place. Probably Creeper's doing. Dem two is best friends," Grim said. "I fix it, dat'll be one less ally to worry about. Or two, depending on Sorella's reaction."

"I still say we should be working on tearing the main four apart," Nergal protested.

"Because that worked so well last time," Eris replied.

"Perhaps you're right," he finally relented with a sigh. "Maybe, with this divide, it will tear the allies _and_ main group apart. Go on. I'll stay here," he declared.

"Right," Grim said.

"Actually, darling, you can manipulate people just fine. How about you have a go at one of the two?" Eris asked.

Grim's eyes lit up on seeing Eris' challenging look. He smirked and added, "Yeah Nergal, let's see if ya still got your touch."

Nergal frowned, unimpressed with the challenge. "Very well, game on, but you're playing your own part in this. Prove yourself to your king, reaper," he declared. Grim scowled viciously at the hint but said nothing. Instantly the three poofed away.

GAoBaM

"Stop it Creeper," Eleanor said through giggles, playfully slapping his arm.

"Every word is true," he defended, leaning over the 'bar' Boogey had poofed up. He juggled around some ingredients and pulled off some fancy moves. In a moment he'd handed her over a complicated mix.

"Who knew you were so good at mixing drinks," she said, grinning and taking it.

"It's a talent. Besides, Boogey couldn't sucker any other crew member into becoming the ship's juice mixer," Creeper replied.

"First mate, right hand, top scarer, stalker, charmer, drink mixer extraordinaire, and inventor. Creeper, you're a creature of many talents," she complimented. "I'm afraid _I_ don't have that much to boast about."

"Like you _need_ it," he replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied, smirking.

"This is pathetic," Pinface complained to Sorella.

"Love is complicated," Sorella replied.

"She's mortal," Pinface argued.

"Have you seen the way Boogey and Atrocia flirt it up? These two are tame compared to them, and they're actually in love," Sorella said.

"Are they now?" Eris purred from above, watching the scene. "Well, it's time to put love to a little test." The mortal woman would be easiest to sway. Mortals were too weak for their own good.

"Let's get on with it already," Nergal insisted.

"Let's," Grim stated.

GAoBaM

Creeper smiled gently at her, eyes soft as he watched her sip. "Hey, finish that up and let's take a walk outside," he said after a moment.

She smirked seductively at him and answered, "Let's." Quickly she finished it off and rose from the stool. Creeper leapt nimbly over the counter and the two linked arms, walking out. As they walked through the yard they looked around. "It's beautiful out tonight," Eleanor remarked.

"It pales compared to what I'm standing next to," he answered. She blinked and blushed deeply, grinning.

"I walked right into that one," she admitted.

"You did," he replied, smirking. Just then they heard something rustle in the bush and froze, gasping and turning quickly to it. Eleanor frowned, unimpressed. Creeper scowled. "Boogey, unless this is important get lost. I'm busy here," Creeper bit. There was a cold feminine laugh and the two exchanged looks.

"Something tells me that's not the boogeyman," Eleanor said.

"I know that laugh," Creeper stated. "Eris."

"Bravo darling," a voice said from behind. The two cried out in alarm and spun around to face the goddess who was slowly clapping, eyes lit up with mischief.

GAoBaM

"Eris, whatever you're trying we're not buying, get lost or fight," Creeper warned.

"Creeper you wound me. I'm just checking up on you two love birds. A favor I owe Aphrodite, unfortunately," Eris said.

"We're fine, leave," Eleanor nipped testily, holding Creeper's arm tighter and pulling him away. Eris quickly got in front, though. The two stopped.

"You're pushing your luck sweetheart," Creeper growled in warning.

"Loose with the pet names, aren't you Creeper?" Eris remarked. "What with calling Sorella Baby-cakes, me sweetheart, what names do you have for the other ladies in the cabin, hmm? Quite the lucky one, aren't we?" she asked, nudging him playfully. Eleanor's grip tightened on his arm as she scowled at Eris. Creeper blinked blankly at the goddess. What was her game? Was she planning something? Was she _trying_ to get under his skin, and Eleanor's? He was betting yes.

"I am," he finally replied. "I have _her_," he added, slipping his arm around Eleanor's waist. Eleanor smirked triumphantly at Eris.

"Who is her?" Eris asked. "I'd have thought you'd at least say her name."

"It was self-explanatory!" the two yelled together.

"Look honey, I know what game you're playing so get lost!" Creeper shot.

"You know _all_ my games, love," she replied, eyes lighting up. He stiffened and gasped, paling. She wouldn't dare! "Ooh, you _do_ remember. I knew my talents would pay off one day."

"Remember what?" Eleanor asked, looking uncertainly at Creeper.

"It was nothing," he quickly replied.

"Nothing. Darling, I'm hurt. Anyone who has had a fling with a goddess doesn't call it nothing," Eris said. "Remember all the fun we had?"

"We weren't even dating!" he yelled. "They were harmless flirtations, that's all."

"So you see flirtations as meaningless, do you?" she sang. "And dinner dates, and looking up at the stars, and comparing my beauty to them." He cringed on hearing Eleanor sharply inhale. Oh this wasn't good. She was mortal. There were differences between the way the mortal and the immortal mind worked; and more often than not the mortal minds were easier to mold, smarter than even _he_ was or _not_.

"Don't listen to her, she's playing manipulator," Creeper warned.

"I know," Eleanor replied. "Let's go."

Eris watched them walk off and smirked. "Go if you will, but the seeds have been laid. Before tonight is over, love won't even be a word in your dictionaries," she said aloud to herself. After all, new romances weren't the most stable things around, love at first sight _or_ love that slowly had grown. "Oh Grim, Nergal, game on," she sang. Grim darkly chuckled, Nergal smirked icily.


	15. Breaking The Link

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I would try to post two today, but I don't have time.)

_**Breaking The Link**_

"How dare she try to manipulate me," Eleanor growled furiously.

"She's good at what she does," Creeper replied.

"Well I won't give her the satisfaction!" Eleanor shot.

"Other mortals have said as much," Creeper uncertainly remarked.

She paused, sensing the worry in him. She sighed and forced herself to calm down. She should reassure him. The scary part was, though, that she didn't think she would be _able_ to. "Maybe we should go back to the base. She won't come after us in the lion's den."

"Let's," Creeper agreed. "Hold on, I sense a potential victim nearby. I have a job to do."

"I'll wait here," she replied, sitting down on a rock.

GAoBaM

Creeper slunk through the bushes. The sense grew more and more the closer he crept. Oh he loved his job. He peeked around a rock. There stood a cloaked woman holding three little babies in her arms, cradling them and looking suspiciously around. Suspicious? Well that would never do. Fear was what she should be searching with. Silently he slunk up behind her. Easily he prompted a prickling sensation up the back of her spine, like she was being followed. She gasped, paling, and turned around quickly. On seeing him above her she screamed in horror. He leapt at her meaning to frighten her more, but all at once the scream turned to laughter and the woman with three children disappeared, morphing into the Grim Reaper's shape! Creeper cried out in alarm, cutting off the attack. Going for a god, even one of the lesser, equalled bad idea. Only Boogey himself could deal with the deity's fear.

"Grim!" he exclaimed in shock, picking himself up off the ground now fearful. He had no jurisdiction to attack a god! This could end very badly for him.

"Do ya honestly t'ink she loves ya mon?" Grim questioned suddenly. He froze. Well, this was unexpected.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Ya honestly t'ink dat woman, Eleanor, could love somethin' like you. You are her fear mon. All de horror she ever feels in her life will be because of _you_. Ya can't forsake your duty and keep fear from her forever. It ain't even allowed. How much longer do ya t'ink she'll forgive ya for all of it?" Grim asked. Creeper was silent. It was best not to speak. Not now. Not while Grim was trying to play his little mind games. He bit back the urge to tell the reaper to take a hike. "Mortals ain't worth de immortal breath. Deir lives are hardly a second long in our time," Grim continued said.

"I'll take what I can get!" Creeper shot viciously.

"She's desperate, Creeper mon. She has no one ta love in her pathetic life of isolation. You're just de last resort. Do ya t'ink for a moment dat if any other man took a likin' to her you'd stand a chance? Mortals are meant for mortals, the natural cycle will win out, and you'll be de one who loses." Creeper kept silent again, but his eyes were uncertain, and that was exactly where Grim would draw his cues from. He'd learned from the best, after all, namely Eris. "She'll leave ya like a week old rotting corpse. Will ya let your pride stand for dat?"

"I have my ways," Creeper replied. He kicked himself for it right after.

"You do, don't ya mon? Eternal fear, never letting up, a life tormented if she dares reject ya. Don't tell me dat's not your plan. I know de minds of de immortals. Dey do not stand for such a blow to deir pride. You will make her pay, won't ya? Even if it means tormenting her until de day she dies. You will, won't you, if she leaves ya behind?" Grim sang.

"I'm through with you Grim, get out of here!" he yelled furiously. Immediately he turned to walk away, but his eyes were darkened and suspicious, even cold. Grim grinned icily. Now the mortal. The immortal had fallen first, surprisingly enough, now the teacher would be nothing compared to him. Especially when Creeper returned to her looking like he did _now_. He'd see how Nergal worked this.

GAoBaM

Eleanor waited on the rock. Where was he? It shouldn't take him this long. She rubbed her arms nervously. She was feeling a chill. His doing. She smirked quietly. It would take some getting used to, to know he was the cause of all the fear she would ever feel in her life, but she would take it. She could take it. For him she would. She grinned softly. She loved him. She could forgive him. Her grin fell. Couldn't she?

Just then there was a burst of light and Eleanor gasped, standing swiftly. There appeared Nergal! "Nergal!" she exclaimed, recognizing Junior's father. This was unexpected. She'd thought it would be Eris, but _Nergal_?

"Eleanor," the god greeted. "So, you're serious about this."

"About what?" she suspiciously asked.

"You know, you and him," Nergal answered, playing the part of innocent yet curious and concerned parent. He sat on another rock as if he were eagerly awaiting some gossip.

"Yes," Eleanor suspiciously answered, raising an eyebrow.

"How romantic," he remarked, looking over his nails boredly as if he didn't believe it. "Next question, do you think he'll stay loyal?" he asked.

Eleanor started at this. "What?" she asked in shock.

"You know," Nergal said. "Have you heard Eris talk about him? Apparently he's a dreamboat by the Underworld standards. Go figure. I never would have guessed. According to her, he's had plenty of women interested in him. Besides, he's immortal. You've read the stories of the infidelities of the immortal beings. I mean he'd have to be like a super guy to avoid the temptations of disloyalty."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" she nipped. He started and almost attacked right there and then, but restrained himself and said nothing. This mortal wouldn't get to him. On seeing she would get no reaction she vehemently replied, "He'll stay loyal. As loyal as you are to your wife."

"Oh very well, but I can't help but think…" he replied, eyes looking uncertain.

"But what?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, never mind, nothing at all," Nergal replied.

"But what?!" Eleanor repeated again, yelling it.

"No offence, darling, but you never struck me as his type," Nergal replied.

"Of course I am!" she shouted.

"Well, I suppose things change. He used to be into curvy blonds you know, not mousy geeks, no offence," Nergal soothed. Oh he'd forgotten how fun throwing a wrench into the mortal workings could be. "You've seen how he acts around Sorella. He used to be mad for her in high school. We went there together, you know."

"He did?" she asked uncertainly.

"The one exception to blondes he made, actually. But then, power has always intrigued him too. Do you have any powers?" Nergal asked. Eleanor was quiet. The deity was playing her. She wouldn't walk into it. Nergal frowned then smirked, saying, "You know, the immortals really are a fickle bunch. Between you and me, I don't think he'll stay loyal to you. There's been one lady down below who has shown quite the interest in him. I've seen him chatting her up a few times, lately. But then again, there is the rare mortal who can keep an immortal entertained."

GAoBaM

"You think he only wants me for my body?!" Eleanor yelled, furious at the god's audacity. Who was he to talk when he had _married_ a mortal?

"Well, you do have curves in all the right places. He likes that," Nergal remarked. "Watch yourself though, Miss Butterbean. The immortals can get, how do I put this gently, _rough_."

Eleanor shivered at the implication. "He wouldn't," she replied.

"There is a difference between love and lust," Nergal sang. "I am in love with my wife. Hopelessly so. If I weren't I can guarantee you she wouldn't be alive today."

"What do _you_ know?" Butterbean asked.

"Trust me, I know love and lust," Nergal replied. "In fact, if you ever hurt him, you won't get away with it. If you ever move on or find another, or choose to leave, well… Putting it lightly, he won't let go so easily. After all, Creeper literally means stalker. And a dangerous one at that."

Eleanor shivered. Finally she replied, "I don't plan on leaving him."

"Perhaps not now, but there's always a 'what if.' I would advise you test the waters before you get into this. Oh wait, it's too late for that. Well, here's hoping the immortal tendency to get abusive to lesser mortals doesn't run in Creeper's blood," Nergal hinted. "Oops, here your lover comes now. Farewell, Miss Butterbean. Good luck." With that Nergal disappeared and watched from above. His damage had been done, though he felt slightly like a hypocrite regarding his own happy marriage to Sis, but still. The teacher would try to be clever, challenge him, but she would go too far, Nergal sensed, and things would heat up from there.

GAoBaM

Eleanor looked towards the bushes with uncertainty and worry in her eyes. He was muttering under his breath about something. He sounded like he was in a bad mood. She would smile at him when he came, hopefully that would help, but somehow she doubted she'd be able to smile now. "That worthless death god!" Creeper yelled furiously, storming from the bushes and making her heart leap in fear.

"Grim?" she asked.

"Who else?" he demanded angrily.

"Nergal was here too," Eleanor said.

"Great, just perfect! We walked right into that one," Creeper complained. "The three tag teamed us." He looked at her sharply, and she saw the suspicion darkening his eyes. She started. Suspicion? Why? If anyone had a right to be suspicious it was _her_! She frowned, eyes narrowing.

"What's with the look?" she demanded testily.

"What look? Let's go," he replied, walking towards the house on the hill and grabbing her wrist roughly, pulling her along.

"Ow, watch it!" she shot. He frowned back at her, unimpressed, but let go. She rubbed her wrist and glared icily at him. "What's got into you?" she demanded.

"The god of death," he replied, but the tone was taunting and sarcastic. That put her out _more_.

"The god of death? Here I thought you had a thing for curvy blondes," she bit.

GAoBaM

He started, shocked, then scowled, growling, "Nergal got to you, huh?"

"Apparently Grim got to _you_, judging by the suspicion and sudden personality change!" Eleanor shot. "Well bad news for you, buddy, the only one with any right to be suspicious in this relationship is _me_!"

"Immortal infidelities? Hah! I can't be bothered," Creeper replied.

"Can't you?" she challenged. "What happens when I get boring?"

"Boring?" he asked, trying to determine what she meant. The answer hit him and he blinked then scowled, growling as he leaned closer to her, "Why you little…"

"Little what?" she challenged. "What about when I get old? Will you still stay loyal then?" His eyes softened a moment at the reminder that she would indeed grow old, that she wouldn't be around forever, but quickly they hardened again.

"I have eternity. I think I can manage to stay loyal to you for your lifespan," he replied.

"What about beyond that?" she demanded.

"Love doesn't die, Eleanor. I've gone thousands of years without being with anyone until you," he replied.

"A speck in the span of eternity," she replied. "I don't expect you to stay alone forever, but I don't want you to forget me."

"Forget you? Are you crazy?!" he demanded.

"You still haven't answered the first question. What about when I get boring?" she demanded.

"You afraid I'll try something on you?" he shot.

"There's a fine line between love and lust," she replied.

"And what do you think I am," he growled, roughly seizing her arms and shoving her against a tree, pinning her there.

"_You_ tell _me_," she replied. "Let go. You're hurting me," she ordered quietly, Nergal's words about immortals getting physical coming back to her. They stayed all the more when he didn't obey.

GAoBaM

"What do you think I am?" he hissed.

"An immortal, the Creeper, a monster," she replied in a whisper.

"A monster, huh? Not good enough for you?" he demanded. "Would you rather have a mortal love?"

"You're not doing much for my opinion on _immortal_ love," she replied, cringing in pain as his claws began to dig into her arms.

"Do you believe I love you?" he asked quietly.

"I want to," she answered. "But right now, all I see in your eyes is lust. Meaningless words and lust."

"Insolent mortal!" he yelled furiously, releasing her roughly enough to make her stumble back and fall to the ground. She scrambled quickly up. "You've had your chance with love, now see the other! I'll show _you_ the difference between love and lust!"

"Get out of here!" she screamed furiously. "I'm through with you!"

"You're going to regret this," he sang out.

"I know the difference between love and lust," she replied.

"By a mortal standpoint," he argued.

"How are _you_ any different?" she demanded, turning and storming away. "I'm going home! Don't do me any favors and come after me!"

"Oh, you're not about to lose me lover," he growled viciously, eyes darkening as he watched her fade away. "You _belong_ to me." Well, Eris mused as Creeper faded away, this had shaped up better than she could have hoped. Grim and Nergal had done their piece well. She wondered how the Undertakers would react. She chuckled coldly and disappeared. Time to return to Nergal and Grim.


	16. Divided

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Might be two up today, but I'm not sure.)

_**Divided**_

"Anyone seen Creeper around?" Pinface questioned after a while.

"He and Eleanor went for a walk," Boogey replied, not looking up from the card game he was playing with Jack, Boogey, Skarr, and Atrocia. Malaria wouldn't be caught dead at the same table with Jack. She was sitting by the fireplace mixing something in a cauldron under Jack's cautious and icy glare. Sorella was lounging on a couch reading a book.

"They've been gone awhile," Skarr remarked, putting another card down.

"Probably more than walking," Malaria sang from the fireplace.

"Have you no morals?" Jack bit, looking over his cards.

"You _do_?" Pain questioned, putting his pile down. He had nothing.

"I know a way we can make this game more interesting," Atrocia said, shooting a seductive look over at Boogey.

"What would that be, pray tell?" Boogey asked, not looking up.

"Hear of strip games?" she questioned.

He started and looked sharply up, eyes wide and shocked. He blinked at her then grinned lecherously. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order," he replied.

"Oh for the love of… have you no principles!" Jack demanded, throwing down his cards and shooting angrily up. "I'm out," he declared, marching away.

"What's with _him_?" Sorella asked.

"They insulted his medieval pride," Skarr replied.

"Flirtations such as those were unheard of in his time, and he refuses to accept them as normal now," Pain said.

"Really?" Malaria asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. "Huh, I can't believe I'm saying this but good for _him_. You two _are_ getting sickening."

"Like I care," Boogey replied.

"We know you don't," Sorella bit.

"That's it, I'm out of here. _Someone_ has to hunt down Creeper and Eleanor," Pinface declared.

"Maybe I should go with you!" Sorella called after him.

"No," he replied.

"Great, sibling bonding time," she sang, not caring about his answer. She rose and followed.

Pain looked after her with a smirk. "Unpredictable as always," he affectionately said.

"Oh please," Skarr remarked, rolling his eyes. "With all the hormones racing around in here it's a wonder nothing's happened." Pain frowned at him.

GAoBaM

"Where do you think they went?" Sorella asked.

"Who knows," Pinface replied. "Creeper!" he called. They stopped to listen. No answer.

"Creeper!" Sorella shouted.

"He's gone," a voice furiously said from nearby. They looked over only to see Eleanor appear, tears of anger in her eyes.

"Gone? Where?" Pinface asked.

"Who cares?" she shot. "I'm out of here. I need to go home."

"Eleanor, what happened?" Sorella worriedly questioned. Eleanor sighed then told them all she knew.

"Eris, Grim, and Nergal, of course," Pinface grumbled.

"They did the damage. Good for them," Eleanor said, furious with herself and the deities. "See you around." With that she walked off.

The siblings exchanged looks and were about to say something to each other when suddenly Creeper said from the side, "She'll pay for this."

"Creeper," the two gasped together.

"Oh man, what's _your_ story?" Pinface asked. Creeper scowled then told them of his own encounter with Grim.

"You two walked _into_ that?" Sorella incredulously asked.

"Who's side are you on?" Creeper shot.

She started. Put out by the tone she scowled and replied, "Eleanor's, if you're going to be like _that_."

"Typical you," Creeper snarled. "Now if you don't mind I have something to do."

"Isolate her?" Sorella bit.

"Hey, back off Sorella! I'm on his side one-hundred percent. Bros before, err, my sister," he said.

"Typical!" Sorella barked.

"Suck it up sis," he sneered. "He's my best friend. Not only am I expected to be on his side, I actually _do_ agree with him."

"Oh for the love of… That's it, we've found Creeper so you can do whatever you darn well want. I'm going back to the base. Jerks," she shot viciously.

"Whiner," Pinface retorted. Sorella screamed in frustration and marched away furiously.

GAoBaM

There was silence. After a moment Creeper said, "Thanks for the support."

"I guarantee you, man, more of us will be on your side besides me," Pinface replied.

"Hopefully. I have some stalking to do," Creeper said. "You coming?"

"Nah. I'm heading back. As soon as my sister cools off, of course," Pinface answered.

"Good luck with that. Sorella isn't one to cool down fast. You know how women hold grudges," Creeper said.

"My sister's the worst," Pinface agreed, smiling. Creeper chuckled then waved, heading off. Pinface waved after him. Creeper disappeared. Pinface sighed in annoyance and frowned at the base. Great. Now he was in a grudge match with Sorella. Whatever. Sibling rivalry was nothing new to him. He shook his head. Just then, though, he heard movement behind him and gasped, whirling. From behind a tree stepped none other than… "Grim!" Pinface exclaimed in shock, getting into a fighting pose.

"It took me four years ta trap ya de first time, mon. I can't cut ya off, but dere's more den one way ta cut a weed," Grim said.

"What are you talking about?" Pinface asked.

Grim pulled out the Rubik Cube and Pinface paled. "Let's just say Creeper didn't do too good of a job hidin' it."

"You wouldn't!" Pinface exclaimed in horror, eyes wide in fear.

Grim revealed the last sticker, holding it over the last empty spot, then replied, "I just _did_. De alliance and de Undertakers are goin' down. Dis world ain't yours ta _take_." With that he placed it down. Pinface shrieked in pain, feeling the pull dragging at him.

"No!" he screamed, clawing at the ground. In seconds, though, he was gone. Grim laughed evilly. Snapping his fingers he vanished to meet his friends.

GAoBaM

He appeared in the basement, where Eris and Nergal waited. "Got him?" Nergal asked.

"Easy as cake," Grim replied, tossing the cube over to Eris.

Eris smirked at it, holding it up, then tossed it into the trunk, saying, "Oh good. And we hooked Creeper and Eleanor in as well. Let's just say they'll be on the outs for a while, but Eleanor's anger will soon be replaced by terror. She's about to see what life is like with a stalker."

"And knowin' Creeper he'll go through wit' it," Grim agreed, smiling at her. The two cruelly laughed.

"Let's not get so certain of ourselves. They may make up yet. Perhaps she'll like it, or perhaps something will happen and he'll give in," Nergal warned.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Nergal," Eris belittled. "Hey, let's watch the fall apart of the Undertakers. Sorella and Pinface are divided; when Sorella brings them the news we'll soon see how this 'alliance' will hold up under pressure."

"Cut 'em off when dey're new. Baby, I love ya," Grim said, putting an arm around her shoulder. She smirked and rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Oh please," Nergal said, shaking his head in annoyance. "Children."

"Hey!" the two shot.

GAoBaM

The door banged open as Sorella came in steaming. "Hey, watch it!" Jack furiously yelled. "This ain't your house!"

"Men," Sorella fumed.

"Continue," Malaria prompted, shooting an icy look Jack's way. Jack rolled his eyes. Pain and Skarr looked up, vaguely interested. Boogey was otherwise preoccupied, namely leaning over Atrocia and necking with her. Flirting and lust Sorella realized, shaking her head at them. At least Jack had the decency to look appalled.

"Creeper and Eleanor had a run in with the pro manipulator Eris, and they got tag teamed by Grim and Nergal" Sorella said in disgust.

"I take it you're on Eleanor's side," Atrocia remarked, pushing Boogey away much to his chagrin.

"You bet," she replied. With that she narrated the whole story.

"Sounds like Eleanor is, as you say, on the level, hmm?" Pain remarked calmly. Mistake. That opened up a barrage of retorts.

"On the level? Why I'm completely on _Creeper's_ side. If she didn't care enough to give him the benefit of the doubt, it'll save him a lot of trouble in the long run to make his point then leave," Skarr shot, eyes darkening icily. Pain frowned.

"Ditto. A woman has to know her place," Jack chimed in, knowing full well it would burn Malaria.

She scoffed, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a glare. "Well I'm on Eleanor's. The poor woman. Immortals, hah! They're not worth the heartache."

All at once everyone burst into an argument. Except, that is, Boogey and Atrocia who looked on blankly. "Well, this was unexpected," Boogey remarked.

"Love and lust. It's always fascinated me," Atrocia remarked.

"Fun either way," Boogey said, smirking.

She smiled at him asking, "What are _we_?"

"Honey, whatever you want," Boogey answered.

"I don't know if you could give me what I want," she replied.

"Neither of us will if we don't straighten things out here," Boogey said in all seriousness, gesturing to the now divided and fighting allies and Undertakers.

"Right. Play time is over. Let's get out while we can and find a way to fix this," Atrocia muttered. Silently the two slunk out of the house.

GAoBaM

"Okay, we know the immortal triad is to blame," Boogey said.

"Not a surprise. How bad is this divide, though?" Atrocia remarked.

"Skarr and Pain I wouldn't take too seriously. Best friends, master slave, they probably aren't even on the outs yet. Jack and Malaria are a disaster waiting to happen. Pinface and Sorella's fights can get ugly quick. Sibling arguments can get vicious. Pain and Sorella are on the same side which is good. If Pain can talk her down it's perfect," Boogey narrated.

"So we have nothing to worry about from anyone but Jack and Malaria who could easily have swayed us apart if we'd stayed. What's Jack's position in all this?" Atrocia asked. "To just be contrary?"

"Probably," Boogey said.

"Creeper and Eleanor are the two I'm worried about. If things get bad between them, and this feud keeps spiralling, this controlled situation will spin out," Atrocia said.

"True that," Boogey agreed, ponderously looking at the ground. What to do about that? "We could fight fire with fire?" he remarked.

"They came up with the idea. They'll know what we're trying to do. What we need to worry about is getting together the ones who have fallen apart, and making sure the ones still together don't end up on the outs," Atrocia declared.

"Great, and the two best manipulators we have are busy in their little battle. Namely Skarr and Jack," Boogey said.

"They're clever, but they're not manipulators. Boogey, the greatest seducer and manipulator you have in your group is standing in front of you," Atrocia purred. "Eris isn't the only one who can throw her petty curves and spite around."

"I think love is fast overtaking lust," Boogey flirted, tilting her chin and looking down at her.

"Whoa boy, I'm not ready," she pouted, flirting.

He laughed. "Let's go honey. I'll try to find Pinface. The siblings will be easier to pull back together than Eleanor and Creeper will be."

"Then I'll feel out Sorella as soon as I get her away from the argument going on in there," Atrocia agreed, nodding.


	17. Prisoner Of Rubik Cube

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Second up today. Sperg's mom appears in one episode, Ecto-Cooler. She wasn't named, so I put a name to the face after reading somewhere that she strongly resembled some actress named Erin something-or-other. She appeared to be a single parent, so I elaborated on that and why Sperg was such a huge jerk in the series; yet at the same time had a softer side.)

_**Prisoner Of Rubik Cube**_

"Eris, you're a miracle worker woman," Grim complimented as the three stopped laughing.

"She's good, but the Undertakers that are still bound are powerful. Skarr and Jack are the deadly duo, Pain and Sorella are double trouble. Boogey and Atrocia have practically vanished. They won't choose sides so they left, you can bet to try and find a way to fix it," Nergal cautioned.

"You can deal wit' Jack and Skarr, Nergal. I can take Boogey and Atrocia. T'ink you can handle Pain and Sorella, Eris?" Grim asked.

"Darling, I can do a lot but it will take more than a miracle to divide _them_," Eris replied. "They have been friends since high school, or was it middle school? Friends, Grim. I can't play off of jealousy."

"Even the best of friends can have a divide," Nergal remarked. Grim tensed and looked at him. Nergal shrugged and turned away. Grim sighed.

"True, and Skarr may be his best friend _now_, but Sorella was his first, and _is_ his oldest. Where do I strike?" Eris questioned.

"Dere's only one other man in a woman's life of equal importance to her as a lover, well, besides her father," Grim hinted.

"Her brother," Eris realized, eyes lighting up. Death should know, after all. He'd certainly dealt with enough tragedy.

"Of course, and Pain and Pinface were never really friends," Nergal added.

Grim nodded. "Dere's de weak link; and I got it locked in me trunk."

"_We_ can't turn them on each other, but _Pinface_ can," Nergal declared.

"Get the cube. It will be proof to her we have him," Eris stated.

"Right," Grim.

"Grim!" Mandy's voice bellowed from above.

"Grim!" Billy chimed after.

Grim cringed then sighed, saying, "Oh man, not again."

"I'll get to work on Skarr and Jack," Nergal said.

"I'll start on Pain and Sorella, but I want to feel them out a bit more first," Eris stated. "Good luck with the little monsters darling."

"Gee, t'anks," Grim sarcastically replied. The other two poofed away, and with a sigh Grim went up to see what the brats, as he'd dubbed them so long ago, wanted.

GAoBaM

Sperg walked down the road looking glum. He kicked a rock nonchalantly. He wasn't looking forward to parent teacher interviews tomorrow. He sighed deeply. Oh well, he supposed he had it coming. Man, he needed to beat on someone. He paused and looked up then blinked. Oh what luck, right in front of Billy's house. Cruelly he grinned and tiptoed through the gate, walking towards it. "Knock, knock," he called tauntingly.

The door opened and he screamed. Mandy stood there, Billy and Grim behind her doing some weird horseback riding thing. "What are you doing here, Sperg?" Mandy asked.

"Me? I was, uh, just, looking to borrow some sugar?" he lamely asked, grinning innocently. Mandy rolled her eyes not believing a word of it. Nonetheless she let him in. He grinned fearfully and slunk passed her, hurrying towards the basement. She could have warned him it wasn't the kitchen, but she really didn't care what mess he got into down there.

GAoBaM

Sperg opened the door and walked down the stairs, calling, "Hello? What kind of kitchen is this?" Just then he gasped, spotting a trunk. "The Grim Reaper's trunk!" he exclaimed in shock. He blinked then smirked evilly. Grinning he tiptoed to it. "Let's see what kind of junk Grim had in his trunk." He opened it up and peered inside. He reached in and started throwing things to the side that didn't interest him.

"Ya let Sperg inta de basement girl? Are ya nuts?" Sperg heard Grim furiously yell at Mandy.

He gasped and looked back. "Uh oh, time to skedaddle," he said to himself. He grabbed the first thing his hand closed over and pulled it out. A Rubik Cube? Really? Well, it was probably the best he'd get. He hid it away and leapt up for the basement window. Pushing it open he scrambled out and raced towards home.

"Where's de cube?!" he heard Grim bellow furiously. Sperg sped up all the more. No way was the Grim Reaper catching him now!

GAoBaM

Grim floated into the sky and spotted Sperg vanishing. He scowled viciously then alighted on the roof, raising his scythe up fully prepared to snipe the boy then and there. Just then a hand fell on his wrist, holding it still. He scowled and turned only to see Eris standing there. "Don't bother, it's not worth it," she said.

"Everyt'ing we have planned rests with Pinface as our prisoner!" Grim argued. "Ya certainly can't do anyt'ing wit'out Pinface to hold over Sorella's head."

"That, darling, is where you're wrong," she hissed. "I've realized something rather suddenly. Hear me out. If Pinface is released, all the better. He'll tell them about his ordeal, Pain will insult him, Pinface will bite back, Sorella will lose it on them both. They'll be so busy trying to make it up to her that those three will be out of our hair. Nergal will go for Jack and Skarr, and I have no doubts he'll succeed, do you?"

"No," Grim reluctantly admitted.

"Good. All you have to do, Grim, is find a way to get Boogey back down to the Underworld. Nergal and you can collaborate on turning Malaria and Jack so completely on one another that Atrocia will stay with her best friend and not dare leave. We can cut Fear and Sin, Atrocia's, interference to the minimum. Try to get Pinface back if you must, or if opportunity strikes, but I doubt you'll be able to," Eris said.

Grim was silent, looking at her. Finally he lowered his scythe and replied, "Fine. You just make sure Creeper stays isolating Eleanor."

"I'll be watching them," she assured, nodding.

"How do ya t'ink Nergal's gonna get ta Skarr and Jack?" Grim asked, looking back out over the horizon with her.

"Two leader types one who is tired of second in command and a traitor, the other who has only just put himself in a leadership position and isn't willing to let it go. Can you say condescension?" she asked.

Grim smirked cruelly and chuckled. "Not dat it'll do much, but enough to at least have some leverage over them, whether we use it or not." Eris giggled and grinned over the view with him, leaning into his side casually. He smirked in approval.

GAoBaM

Sperg stared blankly at the cube. What did it do? What powers did it hold? Did he want to _know_? He reached towards it timidly then stopped, pulling back. It looked harmless enough, but then again it had been in _Grim's_ trunk. Just then he heard a knocking at the downstairs door and gasped, sharply turning. He heard his mother make her way over to the door. Curious he rose, climbing off the bed and bringing the cube along. He peeked out the door. His mother had just reached it. Suddenly it was thrown violently open and she screamed in horror. Sperg paled, gasping. Only one person would draw out that reaction from her. It was _him_. "Mom!" Sperg cried in terror.

"No!" she shrieked. "Sperg, into your room! You, get out!" she ordered the man standing in the door. "Get out or I'll call the police!"

"You little hoe," he growled, seizing her arms violently. She screamed. Alarmed, Sperg pulled into his room fearfully, now twisting the Rubik Cube out of order without realizing it. He paced fearfully, nervously. He had to do something! He threw the cube onto the floor and leapt for the door. He was ready to go out when she was slammed into it, knocking it shut.

"Mommy!" Sperg cried in terror, pushing at the door. The weight left and he threw it open, peering out. What he didn't notice was the cube glowing, and a figure slowly but surely materializing.

GAoBaM

Sperg froze, feeling a presence behind him. He heard a wicked laugh and gasped, turning. "What the heck?" he demanded in alarm on seeing the mist materialized into a pinheaded freak!

"Finally, freedom!" the figure exclaimed, appearing in his bedroom.

"Who the heck are _you_?" Sperg demanded.

"Me? I am Pinface," Pinface replied, grinning cruelly. He then scowled, saying, "And as for you, releaser…"

Sperg looked over at the figure in terror then back out. Forget it. He didn't care. "Help her!" he exclaimed, cutting Pinface off.

Pinface started, taken aback. He frowned and put his hands on his hips demanding, "_Excuse_ me?"

"My mother, he's trying to kill her!" Sperg exclaimed in tears, pleading on his knees. Pinface started then looked around the doorpost. His mouth dropped. There was a man in the house grappling with a young black haired woman. He slammed this woman against the wall viciously. She cried out in pain and sobbed, pushing away from it. He was on her again, however, smashing her head into the mantle above the fireplace, then threw her down to the ground and knelt over her, hitting her. She tried to defend, tried to fight back, and goodness knows she was good. But the man must have been a pro mixed martial arts contender or something, because it wasn't good enough.

GAoBaM

"Sperg, run!" she screamed to this boy who was kneeling in front of him in horror.

"I can't leave her!" Sperg exclaimed to the mysterious figure in his house in tears.

Hoo boy, he'd just been summoned into the most twisted messed up family home he'd ever encountered to date. What did he care, though? He was free. But the woman… she looked so afraid, so desperate, yet so resigned as if she knew what was going to happen. If she knew, why did she keep fighting it? Probably the same reason _he'd_ tried to fight the Grim Reaper's curse on him. Besides, the battle was seriously inhibiting the dramatic entrance he'd been going for. He couldn't beat _this_; _that_ was for sure. Well, he could, but you get the point. It had to be dealt with or his whole day would be ruined. Or, he could just leave.

"Sorry kid, you're on your own," he answered after a second or two of debate. He was about to turn away when the man dragged the woman up by the hair and pulled her towards the boy's room. Sperg gasped and pulled away from the door, cowering in the corner. Pinface, alarmed, quickly shot over to another corner out of sight and pulled into the shadows.

Just then the man kicked open the door and pulled the woman in. "Please, leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!" the woman pleaded through tears.

The man ignored and scanned the room. Spotting Sperg, he growled, "There you are." He threw the woman down and ran at the boy. The woman, though, would have none of that. She leapt from the ground and threw herself into the man, knocking him down.

"Run!" she screamed to her son. Sperg gasped and leapt up, fleeing towards the living room. He had to call for help! The man tried to go after him, but the woman held him down with strength born of desperation. Pinface watched, mouth agape. The instant the child had slammed the door, though, and was out of danger, the woman's strength left her, and the man turned the tides. He threw her into the wall with a force so great she fell to the floor after. He then seized her by the throat and lifted her into the air. She sobbed.

"You'll pay for that," the man growled to her. He threw her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Pinface knew instantly what was about to happen. He frowned, unimpressed, then scowled. Fine, he'd deal with it. Normally he wouldn't give two cents worth, but he was in the room. The woman was sobbing as the man kissed her in places Pinface didn't bother thinking about. He didn't even smell like alcohol, Pinface dryly realized. The woman opened her eyes and spotted him. Her eyes widened and she gasped. It was then the attacker noticed something wrong. "Huh?" he asked, turning. Before he could turn completely around, though, Pinface had seized him by the hair and yanked him off of her, throwing him to the ground!

GAoBaM

Before the man could react past gaping, Pinface seized his throat and lifted him from the ground. A strange sight, since he wasn't even _close_ to the man's build. Actually, he wasn't too far off. Still, not the point. He still looked weaker and smaller, but the man wasn't an immortal now, _was_ he? "Worthless mortal. Get out of here," Pinface growled viciously.

The man looked terrified. "W-what are you?" he stammered.

Pinface pulled the man close to his face and growled, "A nightmare." He threw the man violently into a wall. The man staggered up, stunned.

"Mom!" a voice cried. Just then the boy burst into the room and saw the situation. He gasped, shocked, but didn't think long on it. He saw his mother sobbing on the bed and ran to her, crying, "Mom!" He leapt next to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm s-sorry mom. Th-the phones were-were dead. I couldn't get help. I'm so sorry mommy," he cried. She held him tightly back. Pinface glanced at the two. Mistake. Just then the man leapt up with a battle cry and attacked! Pinface gasped as the man ploughed him into the ground then dragged him up, throwing him into the window sill. Pinface shook out of his surprise in time for the man to seize him again and throw him violently into a coat peg on the wall! Pinface cried out in pain as the woman screamed, covering her son's eyes.

The man grinned wickedly. That would have killed _anyone_. Those coat pegs were useful weapons sometimes. Pinface grimaced and pulled off of it, holding the now 'bleeding' spot. The man's mouth dropped on seeing the peg had only stabbed one of the pins on his head. Pinface glared at him saying, "Nice try." He leapt into the air and went into a swirl, crashing through the window with him. The man cried out in pain as Pinface drove him into the ground. "Get out!" Pinface roared. The man stood up, gaping, and backed away in terror. All at once he turned and fled. Pinface laughed cruelly then transported back up into the room.

"Now for you two," he began, glaring at the woman and her son. He started, though, on seeing the woman, and his mouth dropped. She was _gorgeous_! A man would _have_ to be crazy and sick to think of hurting her! Her son was a stark contrast. Apparently he got his father's genes, if Pinface was correct in assuming the abusive man had once been his father. Oh well, maybe when he hit puberty his mother's side would show up more.

GAoBaM

She looked sadly down, defeat in her eyes, then said, "Mommy's fine, Sperg. Now that he's gone. Why don't you go play outside…?"

"W-who are you?" Sperg questioned Pinface.

Pinface blinked then frowned, answering, "My name is Pinface. I live in the Underworld. I hold control over one of the plains. I am not one to be trifled with." Sperg gasped.

His mother sharply looked up, fear in her eyes. Her mouth dropped and she said, "Sperg, go."

Sperg quickly headed for the door, cautiously passing the figure, but the figure made no move to go after him, just glared. Sperg swallowed and shut the door. He should have known better than to take anything from Billy's house. The Grim _Reaper_ lived there for crying out loud. He had no clue what he'd done, but he wasn't sure whether or not to like it. After all, this Pinface had chased away his father, saved his mother's life. Yet he was evil and some sort of wicked entity from down below. Sperg looked down. Okay, enough thinking about that. He headed for Pud'n, who he saw down the road.

Sperg's mother looked up at the figure and stood straight and proud. "Thank you," she said. "Now what do you want in return?" Pinface started. Had she just insinuated what he _thought_ she had?

"Why on Earth and down below are you _asking_ me that?" he demanded in an insulted tone.

"Because it's what they all want," she answered in a resigned tone. "Immortals, mortals, all of them."

"Dress like _that_ and it's no _wonder_," Pinface sneered, looking over her. It was true. Her outfit was skimpy, to say the least, and the coloring blended in with her skin almost perfectly.

Her lower lip quivered and she looked down, saying, "If I had anything else, I would. My least pathetic is in the washer." He started.

"What are you, a…" he trailed off as she covered her mouth and shook her head in denial, closing her eyes tightly and trying to hold back tears. All right, maybe that would be a little harsh. If she were, it certainly wasn't her chosen profession. "I don't want anything from you," he finally answered. She gasped and looked up at him in hopeful gratitude. He shrugged casually. "I have more important things to think about. Like how to break free of a curse," he explained.

"A-a curse?" she questioned.

"Never you mind," he replied, turning to leave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. He paused in annoyance and looked back at her. "What curse?" she repeated.

Pinface sighed then replied, "If you must know, uh…"

"Erin," she said.

"Fair enough. If you must know, the Grim Reaper, an old high school buddy of mine, has some issues with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an alliance to get back to," he stated.

"Alliance?" she asked, intrigued. He looked at her a long moment. Interest was in her eyes. Hmm, perhaps there was potential here.

GAoBaM

All of a sudden there was a boom, and in the room appeared the Grim Reaper. Erin screamed in horror. Pinface whirled and exclaimed, "Holy Toledo! Don't _do_ that man!"

"Pinface, what de…" he began. He looked at the two, at Erin's injuries, then said, "I got a call in for dis house. Apparently fate got muddled." He glared pointedly at Pinface.

"Fate? Wait, oh…" he said, just realizing what that meant. Erin dizzily wavered but managed to stay up.

"Fine, I'm gone," Grim added. Just then he spotted the cube and gasped. "Oh man, de cube!"

"What?" Pinface exclaimed, looking sharply over. His eyes widened and he caught his breath. Oh crap! "No!" he cried as Grim darted for it. He immediately leapt for the object, trying to beat Grim. There was no way Pinface was going back in there! Grim, on the other hand, figured this was as opportune a moment as any. Pinface grabbed it, but Grim was immediately there wrestling him for the possession of the cube. "Let go man!" Pinface ordered.

"You let go!" Grim shot back. Pinface pulled free and threw it then wrestled Grim to the ground. Erin looked down at the cube in disbelief. It didn't take a genius to guess that it was a sort of prison. She picked it up and looked at it in awe. _This_ was Pinface's curse? She almost didn't want to know what the curse, specifically, was.

The two gasped and she looked up. They were staring at her. They pulled apart and Grim ordered, "Give it here, woman. Dis nix has got a date wit' de underworld courts."

A nix, Erin realized. Her eyes widened. She looked back at the cube. "Give me that cube! I'm not gonna be stuck down there again. I can't be! I like freedom, thank you very much."

"Girl, give it here," Grim gently said. "De gods have deir plans for Pinface."

She looked uncertainly up at Grim, then Pinface, then the fireplace. "Erin, please!" Pinface suddenly, desperately, begged. "I saved your life. I saved your life now repay that debt!"

She looked sharply back at them. What sort of freak-show had she just been dragged into? She felt like bursting into laughter, it would have been hilarious, if not for the fact she wasn't watching a movie and was in fact really and truly looking at the god of Death and an immortal nix. She suddenly giggled softly. They raised their eyebrows. She tossed the cube up and down, saying, "You want it?"

"Yes!" they both exclaimed.

"Well, neither of you are getting it," she declared.

"Don't defy de gods woman," Grim warned.

"The gods have yet to step in on _my_ account!" Erin furiously shouted at him. "Sorry, Grim Reaper, but they've failed me one too many times. It wasn't the gods who rescued me, _was_ it?" Pinface's eyes lit up. She'd chosen her side, and it wasn't Grim! Definitely prime choice for the alliance. He couldn't believe her defiance, though. All at once she threw the cube into the fire.

"No!" Grim exclaimed.

"Yes!" Pinface cheered. All at once he was across the room seizing her around the waist and poofing away. She screamed in alarm as they vanished. Grim could only stare, mouth agape. _This_ wasn't planned.


	18. The Great Divide

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'll try to do what I can for this posting.)

The Great Divide

Nergal watched from a portal in his office as everything was transpiring. He pursed his lips. Hmm, another ally. Not what he wanted to see. How was it that the Undertakers and co dodged everything they sent their way? But then again he wasn't surprised. There were clever mortals out there, as much as it pained him to admit it. Skarr and Jack would be easy. Eris had assured him and Grim both that Pinface being back was better than what she'd had planned for Pain and Sorella. She may have been right, but as far as he was concerned she was just being lazy.

As for Boogey and Atrocia? Well, that part of the plan was coming into play very soon he realized as he watched Jack doing something to the body of a bull in a farmer's field. He smirked coldly. Oh, Atrocia wouldn't leave Malaria's side, _that_ was for sure. And Grim? Well, all the reaper had to do now was lure Boogey to the Underworld once more. Who knew, he might not even have to bother. Nergal wiped the image out as Jack took something from inside the bull and walked back towards his home. Clever prankster, he had to admit about his rival, but he was superstitious like nothing.

GAoBaM

Laughing, the women entered the room. Eleanor had returned as soon as she'd been assured Creeper wasn't there. Something was up with her, they sensed, for she looked suspicious and guarded, but with these others, Sorella, and a newly ordained Erin whom she'd already known as Sperg's mother, she felt safer. She hadn't thought she'd think much of Sperg's mother a few months ago, when she'd first met her in Goodvibes' office, but if she were honest, the woman had impressed her. She was intelligent enough but seemed very… well she couldn't place the word as of yet except to say perhaps troubled. They had become best friends a while ago. Of course, Erin was the last person she'd expect a man like _Pinface_ to pick out of the pile for an ally. She was looking forward to her interview with the woman in a few more nights. Erin had bumped it back for some reason or other. Probably something she didn't want to know about but would discover eventually anyway. Such was the law of friendship.

Malaria looked ahead at the fireplace as the others spoke then shrieked in blood curdling horror, falling back. She nearly fainted dead away, wavering unsteadily before catching her balance by grabbing onto a table edge with a vice like grip. The others, shocked, looked. Sorella screamed and Erin cried, "What _is_ that thing!?"

Quickly the group moved up to it, all but Malaria. "I-I don't know,"Atrocia stammered. "But it's roasting over the fire!"

"_Tell_ me that's not dinner," Eleanor declared, appalled.

"What's the matter Malaria? Can't go any closer to it?" Jack voice suddenly said from behind, sounding smug and cruel as always.

Malaria gasped and spun, staring at him in terror. "J-Jack, y-you put this up."

"Do you know what it is?" he questioned tauntingly.

"You _sicko_!" she yelled furiously.

"Feeling a little burned?" he questioned.

"What _is_ it!?" Erin demanded.

"Bull's heart with thorns embedded in it, said to ward off witches," Malaria declared in a hoarse whisper.

"And working too," Jack taunted, taking a sort of sick pleasure in her sickly face.

"Oh gods!" she exclaimed, running passed him and out the door, covering her mouth as if she were going to throw up.

"Are you _crazy_!?" Eleanor shouted at the pumpkin head.

"Malaria, wait!" Atrocia cried, chasing after her. Boogey gazed at the scene in shock. Wow, he'd sensed fear and come to check it out, but he hadn't expected _this_. The other girls raced out as well.

GAoBaM

Jack was laughing like a maniac, which Boogey assumed wasn't far from the truth. "Bull's heart, really?" he incredulously asked. "Don't get me wrong, Jacky boy, I love the fear you're instilling, but was that really necessary?"

"You bet it was," he replied simply, turning and walking towards Skarr and Pain, who had shown up on hearing the screams and now gaped in disbelief.

"For the love of all things Grim and Evil, she is not a witch!" Skarr hollered furiously at Jack. "Get that thing out of here before it stinks up the place!"

"Enough with your old fashioned ideals, Jack, it doesn't work," Pain shot angrily. He'd picked out Sorella's scream as sure as night followed day, and he was highly annoyed.

"They're not _here_ anymore, _are_ they?" Jack retorted.

"Do you _want_ to isolate all our allies?" Skarr barked.

"Yes Jack, why don't you explain yourself," a new voice declared. The four gasped and whirled.

"Nergal!" Jack exclaimed. There stood the deity himself, grinning cruelly. Oh what a time for him to show up, right when they were busy arguing. Then again, Jack knew immediately he'd probably been waiting for an opportunity like this.

"Into the lion's den," Pain said, drawing his mace.

"That was his biggest mistake," Boogey stated, drawing his claws.

"Foolish, perhaps, but then you seem to be short a few allies," Nergal replied. The four looked around blankly.

"Nice going genius," Skarr bit at Jack.

"Oh shut up," Jack retorted, frowning at him.

GAoBaM

"Feeling offended Skarr? Really, you should be the leader of this rag tag bunch, not Jack," Nergal said.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Skarr replied.

"Hey!" Jack shot.

"I was kidding, I would think _you_ of all people could take a joke," Skarr barked back.

"Kidding? Not the way _I_ see it," Nergal said.

"You see things a lot of ways Nergal old boy," Boogey said, crossing his arms coldly.

"Tired of being second in command in everything, a mere subordinate, he wants power," Nergal said.

"Who are you kidding? I'm perfectly happy as second in command. If mistakes are made, I don't have _my_ head rolling across the ground, in Jack's case literally. I get to say I told you so on a regular basis," Skarr shot back, but it was obvious Nergal was getting to him.

"Mortal minds are easily moulded," Pain sang to his master in warning. Skarr blinked at him worriedly then fell quiet. "You control _me_, master. Surely that counts for something." Skarr's eyes lit up in dark amusement and he chuckled coldly. Oh, it counted all right.

"Get out of here, Nerd-gal," Jack growled, getting furious quickly.

"I shall, I've done my part with animosity and all that. I'll admit we're trying to tear you all apart, but then why do _that_ when it's so much more unstable to have things ambiguous?" Nergal replied.

"Get out!" Jack shot viciously.

"What's going on?" Erin's voice asked from close at hand. She gasped on seeing Nergal. The women were back and staring in disbelief at the deity.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know," Pinface sang from above. Nergal looked sharply up and pursed his lips. He was surrounded, and Pinface was ready with an attack. He wouldn't risk pulling them together again.

"Just leaving," he replied. Before anyone could move, he'd poofed away.

GAoBaM

"What was _that_ about?" Erin questioned.

"The Immortal Triad is trying to pull us apart," Skarr replied simply.

"And they are right about one thing. Ambiguity has the potential to be more unstable than flat out hatred," Pain said softly.

Sorella shook her head and looked up at her brother asking, "Where have _you_ been? You never did tell us where you found Erin."

Pinface was quiet. After a moment he replied as he leapt down, "Imprisoned in the Rubik Cube. Grimmy boy ambushed me, Erin's son released me, I saved Erin's life, she burned my prison when Grim came for me, baddaboom baddabang, here we all are."

"Imprisoned?!" Sorella exclaimed, eyes wide in fear.

"It would figure. It is no surprise you can't stay out of prison," Pain bit.

"Pain!" Sorella shot.

"Do you deny it?" he asked.

"Hey, next time maybe I can drag you with me, huh buddy?" Pinface shot icily.

"Pinface, Pain, enough!" Sorella shot, seeing immediately that things were about to get ugly quickly.

"Unlikely you weak, worthless fool," Pain shot viciously.

"Says the sycophantic evil?" Pinface shot. "You'd lower yourself to serve a _mortal_ if that one was deemed strong in your eyes."

"That mortal happens to be twice as powerful as you will _ever_ be, and he doesn't even _have_ powers!" Pain yelled viciously.

"Stop it!" Sorella furiously screamed. They looked over at her sharply, annoyed she was getting in the way of the fight. "I'm sick and tired of you two battling it out! Just shut up for once and at least try to get along!" Furiously she turned on her heels and marched passed them both, startling them.

"Sorella, wait!" Pain called after her.

"Oh come on Sis, lighten up!" Pinface called. The two immediately raced after her.

GAoBaM

"Chalk another one up for the Immortal Triad," Jack wryly remarked.

"You and Malaria's little battle isn't helping us either, in case you haven't noticed," Skarr bit.

"She wasn't _my_ choice for an ally," Jack shot. Malaria started, offended.

"They're not the only ones being stupid. Look at Eleanor and Creeper," Boogey remarked.

"Hey, you get your stalker minion away from me and under control before he drives me insane then!" Eleanor shouted at Boogey.

"You ticked him off, didn't you?" Atrocia asked with a sigh.

"The Creeper, who is _he_?" Erin questioned.

"Green, stalker, Boogey's top minion, in love with Eleanor," Malaria summed up quickly.

"Enough, we're falling apart at the seams here!" Skarr shot viciously. "We should all take some time to calm down."

"Hey, I'm calm!" Jack shot. "Burn the witch at the stake and I'll be happy again too!"

"Oh shut your pumpkin hole!" Skarr yelled furiously at him. "She is not a witch! She's playing you for a sap! You know what, enough of this. We all need a break here."

"Fine," Jack said, crossing his arms. "Oh Malaria, present for you in your bed." She went white.

"You creep!" Atrocia shrieked at him.

"That does it, I'm out of here. Call me in the Underworld when things have slowed down up here," Boogey said. Immediately he poofed away.

"Welcome to the alliance," Eleanor wryly remarked to Erin. Erin blinked at her then cringed. Hopefully it became more stable with time.

GAoBaM

The Immortal Triad watched from the portal in amusement. "Well this is shaping up better than we could have ever _hoped_," Eris remarked.

"Now all we need to do is keep it like this," Nergal said.

"And pick apart each Undertaker one by one," Grim added. "De mortal will be easy enough. Skarr has an appointment with death. Multiple appointments."

"But Pain is still with him, and he won't let you get near his master," Eris warned.

"Pain is busy tryin' ta appease Sorella," Grim said, waving his hand over the portal to reveal Pain, Pinface, and Sorella all battling it out. "Get Skarr when Pain don't expect it."

"Not impressed, Grimmy," Eris icily declared, crossing her arms.

"Not all gods have been able to save their favorites in times past, Eris. You're no exception. Skarr will die by Grim's hand. As for me, I have my sights set on Jack. That candle needs to go out," Nergal said.

"In one swoop I lose both favorites. Peachy," Eris sarcastically said. She sighed in annoyance and added, "Very well, I'll deal with Lord Pain."

"And I got dibs on Boogeyman," Grim stated.

"With those four out of the picture, the rest will fall soon after," Nergal declared, wiping out the image.


	19. Attacked

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Attacked**_

Eleanor walked down the hill quietly. She heard leaves cracking behind her and paused, turning quickly. Nothing was there. She bit her lower lip and kept on. The footsteps started up again. She paused. They stopped with her. She looked down and turned viciously. There she saw a shadow! "Creeper, stop it!" she screamed furiously. The shadow didn't move. It began to advance again, quicker this time. Eleanor backed away uncertainly. She turned and hurried down the hill towards her car. Quickly she climbed in and locked all the doors, shivering. How long did he plan on keeping this up? Why was it getting to her when she knew his game? She sighed and started her car. She almost screamed when the first song she heard playing was Evanescence's _Snow White Queen_. She was frozen stiff until the end. She caught her breath as another stalker type song played, _Foul Owl on the Prowl_ she believed it was called. She couldn't just stay here, though. She started driving down the dark street. She rounded a corner and all at once a figure appeared in her headlights! She screamed and hit the brakes, just missing the figure. The figure came around to her driver's side door and tried to pull it open! She screamed in terror and gunned it, tearing away.

She looked back. The figure was climbing off of the road. Quickly he disappeared into the bushes. She shook her head, trying to forget anything had happened. As Evanescence's _Haunted_ started up, she tried to shut off the radio, but it wouldn't go off. After a moment of listening to it, though, she began to relax. It was a stalker song, yes, but somehow different. It more signified her and Creeper's relationship _before_ their falling out. She felt a sharp pang of regret but shook it off. She pulled into her driveway and leapt out of the car, locking it and racing inside. Immediately she locked all the doors and windows in the house and drew the curtains. She swallowed and went into her bathroom to shower.

She was humming when suddenly she heard a clatter and gasped, quickly looking at the curtain. A shadow was just vanishing out the window! She nearly screamed. Quickly she finished up and ran from the bathroom into her bedroom. He was watching her, stalking her. She couldn't believe this was happening, but… She shut off the lights in her bedroom and undressed in the dark, hiding from his eyes. Quickly she got into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She hid her head beneath the blanket. Why was he doing this to her? Why was she asking?

She cried silently and sniffed, huddling into herself. The words she was hearing in her mind… They haunted her, frightened her. She wanted them to stop. Why, then, when he'd taken a break just today, had she found herself eagerly looking for her stalker? This whole incident wasn't thrilling her, was it? That was so wrong. Society said it was all wrong. Why did she like it and hate it at the same time? This had been happening ever since the night they'd fought. It was wearing her down so quickly… What could she do? She knew…

GAoBaM

"I know you're still there," she quietly said into the dark. "I feel you. Stop this, please. Stop. You've made your point."

"I'll show you the difference between love and lust," his voice whispered in her mind. The words he'd said to her the night they'd fought.

She was silent. He knew he hadn't won yet, she was too stubborn. She closed her eyes tightly then pled, "Mercy, just for a while."

"No, Eleanor, no. There's no room for mercy anymore," he growled icily as she felt fingers wrapping around her throat, claws digging into her skin. She sobbed and lay back, not fighting him. Let him have his fill of fear. The dreams of being raped she'd been having lately came back to her memory again, and she knew tonight there would be another one. He was losing his hold with that one, though, regretting letting them come. She knew why he was pulling back however, and it wasn't only for that reason. Because she knew it was him _she_ had begun to take control of her own nightmare, twisting it into more of a consensual affair, and then to more of a reversal of roles, her the dominant. She felt the fear die slightly. He was backing off, feeling uncertain. After a moment the hands left her throat, she felt the pressure pinning her to the bed leave along with the feeling of terror and being smothered. He'd pulled back for tonight. She sighed in relief.

GAoBaM

Eleanor sat at her desk looking tired. It had been a hard day, and stressful. Not because of him, no, but because he _hadn't_ attacked her with fears today. No feeling of being stalked, no whispers or hands or eyes watching her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She didn't like that sign. Surely he hadn't given up on her. Oh well. Tonight was Sperg's interview. Oh joy. At least she'd get to see Erin.

"Good evening Eleanor," Erin greeted, shaking the teacher's hand with a pleasant smile as she entered with her child.

"Good evening Erin," Eleanor replied. Well, _she_ was the least fake or rude parent she'd seen all day. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Erin replied, sitting with Sperg. Eleanor would ask how things were going at home base, but Sperg was here at the moment.

"Sperg. Hmm, what can I say about Sperg?" she mused aloud. It wasn't helping her in the least that she had to start with something positive. "Well, he's very…outspoken. No one bothers him," she began, knowing she had to start somewhere. Nope, that was all she had. "On another note, Sperg could be doing better in his classes." She handed his report card over and Erin took it with a curious frown. On seeing it her eyes widened. She shut them as she sighed.

"Oh Sperg. What am I going to do with you?" Erin asked.

"He also needs to work on less rough ways of interacting with the other children." Erin shivered and Sperg looked down with what Eleanor swore was the first ashamed look she'd ever seen on his face. There was something in Erin's countenance, though, that made Eleanor suspicious. What was it, she wondered? She didn't like it. She didn't trust it. She never had. She trusted Erin, just not the secrets she was hiding.

"Anything else I should know?" Erin questioned.

"As a matter of fact…" Eleanor began.

GAoBaM

Just then, however, a voice spoke, saying, "Actually, repeat everything I missed." Sperg screamed, literally screamed, in terror, whirling to face the door. Erin shot up with a horrified gasp, covering her mouth in fear.

"You," she whispered, voice shaking. Eleanor started at their reactions and looked sharply, suspiciously, towards the man. What was happening here? A moment ago Erin had seemed so strong, so bold, so what prompted her to suddenly become scared and weak, voice quaking? Something was off here, big time.

"Who?" Eleanor questioned.

"Dad," Sperg squeaked. Erin protectively put her hands on the boy's shoulders and glared at the new comer.

"We were just finishing," Erin stated firmly.

"Well she can darn well restart," the man answered.

"Oh can I? Why would I bother? It wasn't _my_ fault you were late," Eleanor questioned.

"Eleanor, please," Erin hissed in a warning tone. Eleanor started. For a moment the other woman looked _afraid_ for her.

"What was that?" the man questioned, fixing Eleanor with an icy glare. "I don't think I heard you right. I hope for your sake I'm correct."

"Sir, are you threatening me?" Eleanor demanded, standing up, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Six ways to Sunday," Sperg answered for the man. Erin clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You're not welcome here," Erin stated, tone taking on a sharp note. The man paused, looking from one woman to the other.

"Fine, then you can fill me in tonight," he replied. She shuddered but said nothing.

"You ain't _comin'_ into our house!" Sperg shouted.

"Shut up you piece of trash!" the man screamed at the boy.

"Get out of my classroom!" Eleanor yelled viciously.

"You little…" he began.

"Leave!" Erin screamed at him. He advanced maliciously towards her, hand raised. Eleanor gasped. Erin quickly moved between him, the teacher, and Sperg, every muscle tensed. The man, however, paused.

After a moment he said, "Fine, but I'm not done with you Erin." With that the man turned on his heel and left.

GAoBaM

Erin sobbed, sinking into her chair. "Erin!?" Eleanor exclaimed in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"No," the woman sobbed. "No, I'll never be okay as long as that man lives!"

"What's going on? What happens in that house? We can do something about it," Eleanor quickly said. Ooh, she'd hated that man within the first second she'd seen him.

"No, no we can't. You don't think I've tried?" Erin demanded. "The police can't be bothered with a woman like me."

"Why not?" Eleanor demanded. Erin looked tearfully up at her, then took out a notepad and wrote something down.

Silently she handed it over to Eleanor and took Sperg's hand, saying, "Come on Sperg. We need to leave." With that, mother and son hurried out. Eleanor blinked after them blankly, then looked down at the note on paper. On reading it, she covered her mouth and shook her head. So _that_ was why the police couldn't be bothered. That was one of the secrets she'd been keeping from her… Eleanor swallowed and looked back at the door, then shakily took her papers and began to stack them, ripping up the note and wishing she'd never seen it.

GAoBaM

"Mom, what if he follows?" Sperg nervously questioned as his mother swiftly led him out into the parking lot.

"Hush, baby, mommy will protect you," she vowed.

"But who will protect _you_?" Sperg demanded sharply, angrily.

"Sperg, I don't need protection," Erin tensely replied. "Get in the car. Hurry." Sperg quickly obeyed and she crawled in after him. Without turning on her headlights, and starting it as quietly as possible, she slipped out of the parking lot. As if that would help. He would have heard, he would follow, but then why wasn't she seeing a sign of it yet? Wait. What if he went after Sperg's teacher!? She gasped and nearly slammed on the brakes to go back, but wait. She couldn't help Eleanor if she tried, and her son… She needed to protect her child. Besides, something told her Eleanor was pretty well protected _already_. She'd heard about this Creeper character from the other girls. _Something_ had been happening between those two.

GAoBaM

Eleanor walked into her office and saw Mindy snoozing on the couch. She'd almost forgotten the girl had decided to stay here after school. She smiled softly. The teacher walked to the girl and gently shook her, saying, "Mindy honey, get up."

Mindy moaned and opened her eyes. "Are we going?" she mumbled.

"You bet. Here. Take my keys and go to my car. You know which one it is?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes Miss Butterbean," Mindy answered.

"Good girl. I'll just grab my things and we can get out of here," Eleanor declared, handing the girl the keys as she ruffled her hair.

"Finally," Mindy said. Mindy bolted out of the classroom and down the hall. All at once, however, she ran smack dab into someone!

She was about to pull away and apologize when she felt her arms roughly seized. She screamed in alarm as the man violently shook her, yelling, "You stupid little girl! Watch where you're running!"

Mindy looked up in horror at the stranger and cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let go of me you brute!"

"Mindy!?" Eleanor cried in alarm, rushing from her classroom. She gasped, however, on seeing what was happening. That man, Sperg's father, was holding Mindy, his fingers digging deeply into the girl's arms! "Hey, get your hands off of her!" Eleanor shrieked in fury, eyes blazing.

The man sharply looked up and paused. Mindy looked back at her teacher in terror. Eleanor shuddered. Why did she feel like she'd just made a huge mistake? "Teach you daughter to watch where she's going then!" the man barked, shaking the girl again.

"Mommy, help me!" Mindy cried reflexively. Wait, she'd just called Miss Butterbean mommy. Well, she wryly realized, it felt more natural than calling her _real_ mother mommy.

"Let her go or so help me I'll call the police," Eleanor growled. The man thrust Mindy to the side with a scowl. "Mindy, run!" Eleanor ordered.

"But…" she began.

"Go! Wait for me in the car!" Eleanor ordered. Mindy backed uncertainly away, then turned and bolted.

GAoBaM

Left alone in the hallway, Eleanor faced the man. "Get in the office," he growled. She never graced him with an answer, just harrumphed and walked inside.

He followed her as she was slamming shut her briefcase furiously. "What do you want, _sir_? If you haven't noticed, I have to go."

"No you don't," he replied.

"I believe I just said I _did_," Eleanor snidely sneered. Mistake. All at once he was across the room and had taken her arms violently. She gasped in alarm and tried to pull away, screaming, "Let go of me!"

He shook her, yelling, "Shut your mouth!"

"Take your hands off of me!" Eleanor shrieked, kicking up right where it mattered. The man cried out in pain, pulling back. She would have seized the phone and dialled 911 if she'd thought she had time, but she knew she didn't. She bolted for the door.

All at once he leapt in front of her. She could hardly gasp before she was grabbed again and hit violently across the face! She gasped, stunned, staring at him in disbelief. He suddenly threw her into the wall and hit her again. This time he punched her in the stomach right after, and she screamed in pain, doubling over. The man grabbed her around the waist and threw her against one of the children's desks. She cried out in pain. He hit again, sending her to the floor. She tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her hair, pulling her back. "Oh no you don't," he declared.

"No, help me! Help me!" she shrieked as he threw her to the ground and began hitting her over and over. "Creeper!" she suddenly shrieked desperately, terrified.

GAoBaM

Creeper shot up from the machine he was working on, hitting his head on a ledge above. He cried out in pain. Whoa, what was _that_!? He knew that sign. When one of his victims felt fear so intensely it alerted _him_, things were going overboard. He wasn't supposed to hurt any of his victims, that was all Boogey. But wait… he wasn't even working which meant Boogey was dealing with something, or someone else was. So what…? Quickly he tapped in on it. Oh someone had better not be trying to take over _his_ prey.

His mouth dropped, however, on tuning into who exactly it _was_. His eyes widened. "Eleanor!" he exclaimed in shock. Something was happening to Eleanor! He shouldn't care, he knew. She could deal with things herself, right? She'd dealt with _him_ well enough. But something was wrong. He heard fist connect with flesh in his mind and nearly had a heart attack. He spun and tried to tear open a portal but nothing happened. "What!?" he exclaimed in disbelief. What was going on!? Wait… _Boogey_! Boogey was blocking him from being able to transport! "No!" he yelled furiously, running up from the ship's deck. He looked up at the steering wheel. There stood Boogey, whistling casually. "Boogey!" Creeper yelled furiously. Boogey stopped immediately, looking sharply down.

He smirked on seeing his minion and greeted, "Creeper, something troubling you?"

Creeper leapt up to the poop deck in two long strides and seized Boogey roughly, shocking him silent. "Let me transport!" he ordered.

Boogey frowned, answering, "Are you kidding me?"

"Let me transport!" he yelled.

"What's the matter, someone showing you up?" Boogey sang tauntingly, smirking coldly.

All at once, however, Creeper struck him as hard as he could, sending Boogey to the deck. The boogeyman gasped in disbelief. He couldn't even turn before Creeper had thrown him onto his back and pinned him, claws raised and ready to strike, screaming, "Let me transport!" He heard her scream his name in that moment, the second time, and he shook his head viciously.

"I-I can't," Boogey choked, and Creeper realized he was strangling his boss. Oh this wouldn't go over well, but that wasn't bothering him at the moment. "C-Creeper, listen to me, at the-the height of-of fear, y-you'll be able to transport yourself, but I can't do it, I can't! I tried out an ability, okay, and I let it get too powerful! I can't control it!"

"Oh gods!" Creeper exclaimed, throwing Boogey down and shooting up, pacing viciously. "Gods!" he yelled again, punching the railing. The height of _fear_!? By then it might be too _late_! He didn't even know what was happening. Desperately he tuned into it more. Boogey could only gape in shock along with the rest of the crew. _Now_ Creeper saw. Oh how he saw. Some stranger was beating her to a pulp in her own classroom! Oh this freak, this idiot, this _mortal_, didn't want to _live_! Boogey rubbed his throat painfully, watching Creeper. What was eating _him_ up? Why did he get the bad feeling it had to do with one of their allies? Namely her.

GAoBaM

Where was he? Why wasn't he coming!? Oh immortals she was begging him, screaming for him. _This_ was terror, so why wasn't he _here_!? Oh gods, don't let him have abandoned her. The argument had been bad, painful, she had been stupid and foolish, but surely he hadn't really _left_ her completely. He hadn't cared, he'd stalked her, tormented her. Now, when she actually wished he _had_ still been doing so, he wasn't coming. He was going to leave her. Oh immortals, he was going to leave her! She sobbed and screamed for him again as the man struck her viciously.

The attack paused, she shaking below him in too much pain to even move. Weakly she opened her eyes to look at him. He was undoing his belt? Wait… He was undoing his belt! No, no, this couldn't be happening, please no. This was a dream she would just wake up from. Another of Creeper's rape dreams. No, no this was real, this was real! He'd never had them so extreme, even at their height! Oh gods, no _wonder_ Erin had been terrified. Wait, he was fiddling with her skirt, lifting it. She tried to struggle beneath him, but every movement was agony, and _he_ was _powerful_. She sobbed, begging, "Oh gods, please, don't. Don't."

Creeper watched all this in his mind, body shaking, eyes burning with such intense hatred the other crew members were backing away. Except Boogey, who only gaped in awe. Something was happening and something big. He wished he knew _what_. "No…" Creeper growled. The man was bending over _his_ Eleanor. She belonged to him and this stranger… this stranger had revealed what he had _no_ right to reveal, and uncovered on her what he had no right to uncover. And she was trying to get away, sobbing, screaming, fighting, chest heaving in panic, calling his name, _his_. Even after everything it was him she called to. Oh gods, if this wasn't the height of fear what _would_ be!? He almost sobbed _himself_.

GAoBaM

Eleanor's sob was choked off as the man tauntingly covered her mouth, kissing her. She nearly threw up. He was positioned over her, ready to advance. Please, please, if any immortal watched over her, then let them come through once more. The immortal who had claimed her already had surely left her for nothing. She took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could, scared beyond what she could comprehend as he neared, and _then_ Creeper felt the surge of power. With a boom he was gone.

The room lit up with blood red light, shrieks echoing through the night with a bang, and before Eleanor could blink the man was ripped from her and sent soaring across the room! She gasped for breath and choked, rolling over and gagging, trying to keep from throwing up. It didn't help, and she burst into sobs as soon as the bout was done. The man was tackled again, and she heard him scream in terror and agony as he was sent flying into a desk, hitting it so hard it broke beneath him. Then another, then another, until she was sure she'd heard something crack even from where she knelt sobbing, quickly covering herself. He was thrown right over her head and she gasped, getting low to the ground. She looked sharply over and saw him land behind her desk. She staggered up from the ground and nearly fell, but all at once something, no, someone, steadied her. Her saviour had cut off his attack in order to catch her.

Dazed, frightened, she opened her eyes and looked weakly up. She saw him… It was him. "Creeper," she whispered, hardly able to believe it, tone bordering on hysterical. Then she collapsed with a sigh, and he held her tightly, ensuring she wouldn't fall. Not until the door slammed did he notice his victim was no longer there and had fled. He felt overwhelming fury take hold of him, and in that instant he would have gone after him, except for one thing. Eleanor had fainted in his arms, and there was no way he was about to leave her again. He wasn't above admitting to mistakes, and he'd made a big one.

GAoBaM

Gently he lay the woman down and looked around. The room was a mess. He snapped his fingers and everything was cleaned, fixed, and back in its position. Except her. He knelt worriedly next to her, terrified, and gently stroked her cheek, fearfully pleading, "Eleanor, Eleanor, please, look at me, wake up."

After a moment her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into his face. "Why didn't you come?" she questioned in a whisper, hand gently, fearfully coming up to touch his face.

"Oh gods!" he exclaimed, sobbing. Quickly recovering he replied as he lightly placed a hand on her face, "I couldn't. I couldn't transport _up_ here. Not until your fear was peaked. Some brilliant attempt at a successful trial run by my desperate boss."

"Don't give me excuses!" she shouted with more power than she'd known she'd had.

"_What_ excuse!? You asked why, I told you!" he defended.

"He, he tried… He tried to-to…" she began. All at once she burst into tears. He pulled her close to him and held her tightly, lovingly.

"He didn't. He didn't," Creeper soothed as he cradled her and stroked her hair.

"But-but he almost…" she began.

"Don't say it!" he pled. "I'm sorry, oh immortals I'm so, so sorry. Please, please forgive me." She clung to him tightly, sobbing and said nothing.


	20. Dark Admissions

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Dark Admissions**_

Eris sighed in relief, wiping the image clear. "Relief? Girl, dey're back together," Grim said to her.

"Things were going too far. All I was doing was monitoring the way things were progressing and events spiralled out of control before I could blink," she defended.

"You could have stopped Creeper from reaching her in time. She would never have looked at him again," Nergal remarked, leaning back in his desk chair. Both Eris and Grim started at the cruel remarked, slightly shocked it had come from Nergal.

"Uh, Nergal mon, what if it were you and Sis?" Grim finally questioned.

Nergal's eyes flew open and for a moment Eris was terrified he'd tear Grim limb from limb. Apparently so was Grim, as he gasped and fell fearfully back. "True," Nergal finally said, calming down.

"Whoa mon, calm down," Grim said. "What's gotten inta ya. It's like you…" he trailed off and Eris' eyes widened. "It's like you…" he began again.

This time Nergal cut him off, saying, "Have gone back to my old ways? I suppose." He said it so casually that Eris shivered, slightly afraid.

"Darling, perhaps you should take a break," Eris nervously said. Nergal seemed too casual, too calm, too everything that she and Grim felt comfortable with. Nergal opened his eyes then sighed, nodding. Perhaps they were right. He was feeling things inside of him stirring that he'd long buried away. He needed to go find Sis, his savior, his buffer zone. He stood looking meek again and quickly hurried out like a kicked puppy.

"Dis ain't good," Grim quietly said to Eris.

"Hush, love, hush. Nergal will be back to normal soon enough," Eris assured. "Sis will bring him down into his place. I don't know how, I don't know what she'll say, but she'll pull him down again…" Grim nodded meekly, feeling like the Underworld servant he was. Eris bit her lower lip and suddenly hugged him. He started and looked down at her. "Be careful, Grim. You know what you are."

Grim didn't move a moment then finally hugged her back assuring, "Don't worry about me, woman. I'll be fine."

"Will you?" she asked meekly. Meek? That was a tone he'd hardly if ever heard from her mouth. It worried him and he tightened his grip on her.

GAoBaM

Nergal looked into the kitchen to see his wife humming and washing dishes. He smiled softly. The smile fell, though, as he remembered Grim and Eris' words. He frowned, puzzled, then went nervously towards her. "Hello love," he greeted, putting his hands on her shoulders from behind then bending to kiss her cheek. She grinned, relishing the feeling as he nuzzled her.

"Welcome back honey," she replied. He said nothing, though his hands remained on her shoulders, head now resting on hers. She frowned, sensing the change. Curious, she turned around to face him, asking, "Is something bothering you Nergal?"

"Bothering? No, nothing," Nergal quickly said, looking uncertain. What did Sis once think of him? What did she think of him _now_? Maybe he _didn't_ want to know _after_ all.

She raised an eyebrow, not buying it, but then shrugged, replying, "Okay." If he didn't want to talk, she wouldn't push him. He'd open up in time, if he chose to.

Who was he kidding? He wanted to know. Oh how he wanted to know. He couldn't live like this, always wondering. He didn't want her to hide it from him, no matter how cold the truth was. He shuddered then assured himself that he had her now. Regardless of what she'd once thought, she'd stayed with him and loved him. As she put a dish in the rinse water, he came up beside her and took it out, putting it in the dish rack. However, with that action came a question that completely threw her off.

"Sis…" he began. She froze. He'd used her name instead of a pet name. He only did that when being romantic, in deep thought, or when he was depressed. The tone wasn't romantic in the least, but she couldn't tell which of the other two it had been. She almost didn't want to know. He continued, "What were you thinking when I first came to you?"

GAoBaM

She gasped, stunned. Sharply she looked at him. He met her eyes calmly, sadly, as if ready for the worst; after all, _he_ could take it. The fact he had her now was all that mattered, right? She turned back to the dishes. For a moment she was silent. Finally, though, she replied, "When the ground first started to crack and shake, what on Earth is happening? When your vehicle appeared, I was awed. When your Nergalings raced out, what on the surface of the planet and known universe _are_ these things? When you appeared, I was shocked. Who the heck is this shadowy figure in my sister's _house_? Then Mandy said your name, and I was stuck between terror and awe.

Nergal. I knew that name. Mythology, the Sumero-Babylonian god of the desert, wars, fire, plague, the cruel aspects of the sun, and the Underworld Irkalla; which explained the coming from the Earth's core, I suppose. Billy and Mandy were obviously oblivious. I'd have thought _Grim_ knew, but since when had Death ever even _attempted_ to fight against a superior? How did they know you? What had happened? What was going on? Why were you _here_?

Then you ran right by them when they challenged you, and I knew it had to be something important. After all, since when did _Nergal_ resist a challenge? You ran right up to me and took me in your arms, and it hit me like a load of bricks, stunning me. Hades and Persephone redone. You spoke to me, and I was lost, shocked, flustered, and even, I'll admit, slightly creeped out. You'd think that I would be wondering why this freak was touching me. Who did he think he was? But no. I was just lost and confused.

There was a 'why' question, sure, but not the 'why' most would assume. You'd come from down below and you'd come to _me_. You, who probably watched over millions of women daily for thousands of years, any of which you could have taken, yet you came for _me_. Why? Were you crazy? Were you ill? Were you truly an idiot and not the cunning being of mythology they portrayed you as? Why, of all the women you'd seen, did you pick one like _me_? Some joke, was it? You were known to be cruel. I wasn't about to fall for it, though. I wouldn't play into your hands.

GAoBaM

When Billy told you to back off because I was his, you replied coldly, then tickled and shocked him. You electrocuted a boy, and you knew already that there was no chance he was really with me. So I wondered, what would you have done if there really _had_ been a husband instead of my nephew? You offered me the night of my life, filled with romance, then took me with you without waiting for a reply. Where most would protest, I kept quiet. After all, this was just too strange. Maybe it was a dream, which would explain a lot, and even if it wasn't, it's not like I had anything _better_ to do. So far you were painting a different picture than your mythological counterpart, and I was curious. I would play, but what was your game? Probably one of the reasons I was so cold and indifferent.

At the restaurant you were kindness in itself. Every word was praise, a complement, or an endearing term. You knew just what to say. Your conversation was on par with philosophers. Who were you kidding? As if I would fall for _that_, lame-o. I'd read _some_ stories about you, after all. I wasn't _completely_ oblivious. Then again, stories only portrayed one side of you. What if there was really another more like this? Then again, the word cunning hit me. The stories of the gods weren't reassuring either. In the tunnel of love I was thinking how clichéd it was, yet so romantic at the same time. Again you played the perfect gentleman. When your arm went around me, though…" She trailed off.

"Go on," he encouraged quietly.

She sighed deeply and continued, "That was when I first felt a tingling. I still don't know if it was fear or something else. Maybe a mix of both? Wait a minute, you were serious. You were actually _serious_ about this. Until then I was convinced it was a joke. Rather, I tried to convince _myself_ it was. I didn't know how to handle it. I hate to say this now, and please believe that it's not how I feel anymore, but I felt nothing for you." He cringed, but she went on, "Or did I?" He looked sharply at her. She continued, "I looked up at you, and for the first time was confused. Until then I was sure it was a waste of time. If you truly wanted me, though, and I refused, what would you do?"

GAoBaM

He was hurt, he wouldn't deny. Then again, he wasn't overly surprised. He wasn't a moron, after all. Anyone who knew myth would know that. To hear it from _her_, though… No, he had her now, of her own will. Didn't he? Had she just accepted out of terror?

As if reading his thoughts her eyes became concerned, and quickly she said, "No, no, don't think I accepted your proposal from fear, Nergal, don't you dare. I didn't. Just let me finish."

"Go on," he said, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

She blinked sadly up at him then looked back to the dishes. Oh she hated this conversation more and more. She did _not_ want to be here. "You knew how to treat a woman, I'll give you that. _How_ did you know, though?"

GAoBaM

Nergal froze with a gasp, dropping the plate he'd been drying. Sis snatched it out of the air and looked up at him. He met her eyes, stunned. "I guessed as much," she remarked after a moment's silence, putting the dish away. She dried her hands and leaned against the sink. "Who was she Nergal?" Sis questioned firmly.

Nergal blinked then looked away, saying, "It's not important."

"To _me_ it _is_," Sis replied.

"That was all said and done years ago," Nergal firmly stated.

"Then why won't you say her name!?" Sis barked. Nergal fell silent. She shook her head then walked towards the roof, declaring, "Let's go outside." Nergal followed like a kicked puppy. Soon they stood overlooking the lava front property. "The gods were known to have multiple affairs. I wasn't going to become just another short lived affair that more often than not left off in abandonment, curses from the jealous immortal lovers, or an early death. I wouldn't be used like a toy then thrown to the side when you got bored and something better came along, though I couldn't for the life of me see why you'd tossed another away to the side for _me_."

"It wasn't like that!" Nergal quickly, sharply, defended, fixing her with an angry glare.

"Sure," she replied.

"Why won't you believe me!?" he insisted.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Sis calmly replied.

He blinked then looked away. After a moment he said, "Ereshkigal…" He pulled a hand down his face and licked his lips, continuing, "Her name was Ereshkigal." He sighed in frustration and looked over the edge, leaning on the walled encasement. After a moment he continued, a hint of coldness in his voice, "You look it up in any mythology book and you'll know exactly what happened. It would figure it would be the one myth the mortals got semi-correct."

"I want to hear it from _you_," she replied.

"Finish your story," he gruffly ordered, tone indicating there was no room for argument.

GAoBaM

She looked away and leaned on the encasement as well, head bowed. Finally she continued, "You brought me to the hill… What could I do? I wondered why you even bothered with it. It may have been beautiful, but surely you'd seen more gorgeous things in your lifetime. I followed you to the top and paused behind you as you continued on, leaned on that eerie tree, and I waited. I waited to see what your plan was. We were alone up there at the time, you a god, me a mortal. If…If you'd planned something, how could I possibly resist? It wasn't fear I felt, though. Just… I don't know. Resignation. I expected something, anything but what happened. Please, repeat your words to me on that hill again."

He looked over at her. After a moment he sent out his tentacles. They wrapped around her and pulled her close to him gently. He embraced her and buried his face in her hair, whispering, "Ah Aunt Sis, what that I could give you the world. Alas, all I can offer is my heart." She smiled against his chest, but it fell sadly.

"Those words sent shivers down my spine, and you drew out your beating heart. It scared me. What was this? Was it some Underworld symbol of love, was it some threat, or was it both? I was afraid, because by then I knew exactly how serious you were. By then I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer. Before I could stop myself I'd yelled at you. I thought for sure I would be struck dead right there, but you did nothing. The heart dissolved, and there was no reaction. It was one of the most uncertain moments of my life. You looked hurt, but since when did Nergal feel? You looked uncertain. Why _should_ you be? You could do what you wanted with me," she narrated.

"I see," he said darkly, and she sensed the anger in his tone. After all, how _dare_ she think that? But could you blame her? This, though, needed to be remedied. She raised her ring finger up so he could see. He blinked. The nail… the ring. It had never been removed from it.

"Then you began to try and propose, and I didn't know what I could do, what could be done. I was never more thankful then I was when you dropped it. I could run then and there, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to. Even if I had, you could have caught me with a snap of your fingers. Then Billy dropped the beehive onto you." She chuckled softly. "It was cute, I'll have to admit. But you know that already. It was the point I finally gave up. The point I finally broke. Somewhere and somehow along the lines I'd fallen in love with you. Over the course of a night, no less. I still don't know how or why."

GAoBaM

"And your adjustment to the Underworld?" Nergal questioned. She looked hesitant. She was about to reply, but before she could Nergal stated, "Give me what _I_ want to know, I'll tell you everything, and I mean _everything_, you want to know."

It was no light promise, she knew. He didn't want her to know. Oh how he didn't want her to know. If there was one thing she'd learned about her husband, though, it was that he knew how to keep his word. Oh how he knew. Leaning against him she admitted, "I still haven't."

"Sis," he gently chastised. He knew full well she was putting it off.

She began to shake. He knew instantly it may not be an answer he wanted to hear, but then neither was the answer she seeked in him. After a moment she stopped herself and answered, "I thought it would be easy. I thought that, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I only had to stay in your home. Of course at that moment I was overlooking the fact that to stay only in your home would be like being in a cage. Not until later did I realize I had to adjust to this place at some point in time or I'd go crazy."

"The…the first night I brought you here," he prompted, knowing for sure he probably didn't want to know.

"I wasn't afraid. I was mystified, entranced, enchanted, awed, but not afraid. That first night was bliss, and I had never felt happier, more alive. But then… she began. She dropped off.

"Yes," he gently encouraged.

"It wasn't until the next day, after you'd left for work, that things began to… to get frightening. What had I done? What had just happened? We had just given a whole new meaning to the term whirlwind romance with a rare exception. I had known you for a night, no more. Now here I was. What was I supposed to do? In one night I went from spinster to wed. In one night I went from pure to taken. And I'd enjoyed it. Yet I didn't even know what you were. I didn't know where this was, what was expected of me, _nothing_. Then all of my original qualms returned. One night wasn't long enough. I should have waited. What if I did something wrong? What if I disappointed or truly angered you at some point? Would I be punished? At that point I was pretty sure the answer was yes. Well then, how severely? The myths I'd read or heard… Zeus, for instance, whose lover Selene demanded to see him in his full glory and died upon doing so." She looked at Nergal, who suddenly looked scared, then stated, "So I'm right. This isn't your true form."

"My true form…" he began. After a moment he answered, "It's one of them. My full glory, however, is an entirely different matter. My form and my glory are different, Sis. This is me, just not the half of me. Selene was burned up, incinerated, on seeing Zeus' glory. He never changed his appearance, but the gods were never meant for mortal eyes to behold. We just, got a little defiant once upon a time. We paid for it. It's not only Grim who's gone soft since then. The Nergal of myth you know, you suspected, was me. Without a doubt he was me. Every deed was all me. But times changed. There are reasons I don't talk about my past, Sis. Leave it at that and continue."

GAoBaM

She sighed then said, looking back out over the lava. "I panicked. I wanted to go, to leave. I was scared, almost like I'd done something terrible."

"Or _I_ had," Nergal stated. He knew just what she was trying to avoid saying. Why not spare her the difficulty.

She swallowed then looked down, shaking her head. "Yes. I felt… I felt vulnerable and weak. I felt like… like I'd been…"

"Raped," he supplied bitterly.

She said nothing a moment, then pled, "Oh gods, don't make me say this, please don't."

"She ruled Irkalla first," he said, alluding to the woman whose name he'd told her, Ereshkigal. She was taken aback. Surprise led to curiosity. Curiosity drove her to continue; curiosity and the fact she sensed that his own confession would be no easier than hers.

She swallowed then continued, "Yes. I broke down sobbing and huddled in the darkest corner I could find. I cried for hours. At that point I wasn't thinking straight, then all at once I regained some of my senses. It was late. You would be home soon. All I could think of by then was I couldn't disappoint you. I couldn't show that I was scared or else you would be angry and offended. You probably expected me to have a dinner ready, to be waiting at home with a smiling face, glad to see you; and to cater to whatever else you wanted from me. Many of the gods were known to be… perverted, for lack of a better word. I couldn't risk falling short of Nergal's expectations. You're immortal; you can _never_ understand how far some people will go to save their own lives. I cooked dinner and set it on the table then sat in a chair and buried my face in my hands. I will honestly say, because if I'm not honest I can't expect _you_ to be, that I had never been more miserable in all my life."

"You hated me," he declared quietly. She never responded. "You hated me and feared me more than anyone else you'd ever known," he diagnosed.

For another moment she said nothing, then answered simply, "Yes."

GAoBaM

"Not a surprise, I suppose," he remarked.

"No, but what _will_ come as a surprise is that I loved and pitied you at the same time, and hated myself for hating you. You had felt nothing but hatred all your life, if myths were to be believed, and here I was treating you no different, if not worse. And who was I to believe that could be hidden from you? All you had to do was look into my mind and read it there," Sis answered. She then continued, "I heard you coming home. I quickly wiped my eyes and made sure I looked normal enough. I forced a smile and went to greet you. Did you suspect?"

"Not at first," he answered. "It wasn't until we sat down to eat that I noticed something seemed off balance. There was something wrong with you, and for a moment I was going to ask what it was. Then I pinpointed it. Trust. You didn't seem to trust me. I wanted you to. You were afraid. I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to feel comfortable and safe. I suppose, though, silence was the wrong way to handle it?"

She smirked, saying, "We really should have been more open to each other, shouldn't we have? The silence made me more nervous than ever. Was the food not good enough? Did you sense something wasn't quite right? Was something wrong with the way I looked? Well, there was a lot wrong with my looks, but you hadn't seemed to mind during the courting process."

"You are beautiful, Sis, and no one who tells you otherwise has an eye to see," Nergal firmly stated. She blushed. "Avoidance was the mistake I made, wasn't it?" he asked.

"When you played the part of a dark and mysterious deity? You bet it was," Sis answered. "You were mysterious and dark enough as _yourself_, and that was _when_ you were being your pathetic lonely loser self, speaking cordially to me or others, searching for friends, attacking Billy, Mandy, and Grim. When you threw out all those personality traits that dubbed it down, though, it was only that much more apparent."

"I suppose you were surprised that night, when I never propositioned you," Nergal remarked.

"I was scared, I expected you to try something. When you didn't I wasn't sure _what_ I thought. On one hand, you could have sensed my fear and kept your distance out of respect for me. Given history's course I was reluctant to believe it. On the other hand, had you really grown bored of me so quickly? There was the urge to completely wipe _that_ thought from your mind, but the fear held me back," she confirmed. It was easier, with him helping her. He understood more of what it had been like than she'd given him credit for.

"Then you got curious," he stated.

"Too much so for my own good," she confirmed.

"Continue," he prompted.

GAoBaM

"A week went by and I was slowly calming down. Still miserable, still alone, still terrified, but I was calming down. I could think straight at least, and process things well enough to appease you. I began to notice things. For instance, you never mentioned your work. You never brought anything with you except maybe a black case once in a while. What were you doing all day? Then I got jealous and angry. What if you were going with someone else? As if I wasn't miserable enough, you-both the cause of my misery and my saviour from consuming depression though how and why I can't fathom-would dare to cheat on me _too_? I forced myself to slow down, but you know that old saying. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' I wanted to know what it was you did," she said.

"The one time you asked I refused to tell. That was my mistake," he said, nodding.

"Yeah. Why on Earth were you being so secretive? There was the jealousy again, then the wonder. I would find out, one way or another," Sis added. "So one day when you left for work I… I followed you. At first it seemed normal enough, then you were confronted by another creature who said something quietly to you. I couldn't hear, but you nodded and instantly started off. I followed you getting more and more curious; but you were all over the place. I could hardly keep up. Then I lost you in some caverns, and I began to get scared, to panic. After all, I had no idea where I was. All the myths I'd read about mortal's getting too curious and paying for it were flooding back. What if I was lost? Then I heard talking, your voice, and I followed it. I wanted to go home and I would have revealed myself there and then to you despite what punishment I might face if you would only send me home. But you weren't alone, and when I saw the other creature I gasped and pulled back into hiding."

"I remember that case," he remarked.

"Right. It didn't look like you two were on the best of terms, I'll give you that. Turns out I was right. You accused him of crimes I'd never heard of. He taunted you, belittled you, challenged you. That was his mistake. You wouldn't stand for it. He tried… he tried to attack you and he ran you through with a blade. I was terrified, I almost screamed, but you just pulled the object free and threw him back. He attacked again, but this time you caught him with your tentacles and held him high up in the air. He looked so terrified, so weak. He begged you to spare him through tears, mentioned a family, and I shuddered. I wanted you to let him go. I felt sorry for him. But you flat out refused, and as he sobbed and tried to beg again, you shocked him. He was screaming in agony, and then…"

"Then you stepped out of hiding with a gasp. I heard you and turned sharply. My eyes were blazing, I take it?" Nergal asked.

"I'd never seen such fury in you before, and I backed away. You glared at me with such anger, appalled, and I knew I'd done something unforgivable. When I sank down against the rock, however, your gaze softened, and you sighed then turned from me. You told me to go home, that you would be there soon and not to worry. You'd expected me to do as much someday. I admitted I didn't know the way, and I begged you to release your victim. You never moved to answer either thing I'd said. After a time you finally opened a portal back to the home and told me to go. I begged you again for the monster's life, but you… you said nothing. I didn't dare push my luck and I fled in tears. What did you ever do to him?" Sis questioned.

"I… I let him go," Nergal finally admitted. "First time in my life I ever _had_. You were a bad influence, darling."

"The gift you brought home that day…" she prompted.

"I didn't want you to be afraid. I wanted you to trust me, to see that I wasn't a monster and that I honestly and truly loved you with all my heart. I brought forth that diamond with my own hands, melding the coal in the lava and compressing it until it became the jewel I could not wait for time to create. I entered the house while you were doing dishes. You didn't dare turn to face me, you didn't dare talk to me," Nergal began.

"So you took my wrist and lifted it up to see the ring you'd given me. Then you produced the diamond, and you fitted it to the nail, bending it to hold the jewel with your tentacles, and I could only gape in disbelief and cover my mouth. I looked up at you and before I could stop myself was in your arms," Sis admitted with a smile. "Then I began to see you as less of a monster, and as more of the man I'd fallen for that first night."

"I'm glad you did," he remarked, holding her to him.

"I love you more than words can express," she whispered to him. He shivered and held her all the tighter. "Now… now her," Sis declared.

For a moment Nergal was silent, then he answered, "Let's go to our room." She nodded curiously, then followed him as he took her hand, guiding her down.

GAoBaM

She sat on the bed and he knelt in front of her, saying, "Oh Sis, how I love you."

"I love you too," she replied affectionately, rubbing their noses together.

"She ruled Irkalla first," he began, smirk falling to a serious expression.

"You said as much already," she informed.

"Did I now? Hmm," he mused. After a moment he declared, "I was not born to be the god of the Underworld. I was never supposed to be its deity."

She started. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I am known as the Sumero-Babylonian deity of one aspect of the sun, namely the half that leads to drought, the summer solstice and noonday sun. I am known as the god of the desert. I am likened to Ares, god of war. I am known as the deity of the Underworld… A stolen position, for that was not my role. That was never my role. But first and foremost, ahead of all of my other titles, stands one. You see, Sis, above all else, I am the god of plague and pestilence. I was _born_ the god of plague and pestilence. Sickness is not to be confused for plague. Pain's brother and plague are different, in a way. A long complicated etymology I don't want to bother going into. _Ereshkigal_ was the goddess of the Underworld, equivalent to Hades and Pluto and all those there deities."

"Wait, wait, wait, you took over her _role_?" Sis asked in shock. "_How_? Hardly ever in mythology could lesser gods take over the greater ones. They all paid for it. They couldn't overcome more powerful ones."

"And how," Nergal replied. "Yet look at Zeus and Hypnos. Hypnos, Thanatos' brother, is the only deity amongst the Greek gods who was able to defeat Zeus, yet he never took over that role. He knew his place. _I_ didn't. Besides, after the incident with Ereshkigal, quite the powerful law was put in place preventing it from ever happening again. Because so many different gods shared their power with me-for I was always quite the charmer. Grim alluded to as much. I _did_ know how to seduce and cajole one upon a time-my abilities were beyond those of a lesser deities. Besides, I didn't rely solely on power. I was no fool, Sis. I wasn't known as a cunning god for no reason whatsoever except that the _mortal's_ said so. I was, and still am, _very_ cunning, very cruel. That part of me, however, I have hidden away, laying it dormant."

"You may be cunning, but I see no cruelty in you anymore. I haven't for years. Not since… since Junior was born," she assured.

"Believe me, darling, it's still there. It's still very much there. I've chosen to overcome it, that is all," Nergal declared. "There was once a party on Olympus, to which all the gods and goddesses were invited. Ereshkigal was no exception, but due to her photophobia she refused. In her place she sent a servant of hers, Namtar, to the gathering. Namtar had no social competence whatsoever, believe me on that, and his behaviour infuriated Anu and Ea, two major Babylonian deities in that time. Their anger, however, turned on Ereshkigal, not Namtar. Hardly fair, I should think, but orders were orders, and they chose to send _me_ to… to punish her."

GAoBaM

"Punish?" Sis wondered, getting a chill.

"Afraid so, darling. And I was all too willing. You see, there was an… an incident, long ago, an offence on my part against Ereshkigal, for which I was banished to her kingdom, the underworld. Entirely my fault. I stepped out of place and I paid for it. Of course I never learned my lesson that first time, even after she released me from under her control after my brother's pleading," Nergal declared.

"Brother!?" Sis exclaimed in shock.

Nergal cringed then answered disdainfully, "Unfortunately. Ninazu, god of healing and later a sharer with me in the Underworld rule. Of course, Ninazu eventually gave it up leaving me as the Underworld's only deity. I was head _long_ before that, however. That's not the point. Ninazu is not a part of this, and I will not speak of him Sis. I have rejected my brother. He no longer exists to me."

"Nergal…" she began.

"Do you want to hear my story or not?" he firmly said.

She lowered her head, answering, "Yes."

"Then listen. After I was released that party took place, that order was given. They figured I could take her, and even if I couldn't, they would at least be rid of one more thorn in their sides, if nothing more. So I went, and I was victorious," he said. He trailed off, gazing solemnly out the window, forehead creased in thought.

"I told you my story, don't lie to me about yours," Sis stated.

GAoBaM

Nergal tensed then looked up at her. After a moment he continued, "I went to her land, sweet-talked my way into her throne room, then destroyed all the guards who dared stand in my way. I pulled the queen by her hair from her glorious throne with every intention of… of decapitating her." Sis gasped, covering her mouth, and Nergal shrugged, continuing, "Not that the woman could die, but she might as well have been dead. A head cut off with Grim's scythe stays off, after all. Of course, Grim didn't know my full plan when he leant me his scythe. But she… I loved her, you know, since before high school; but she had been popular, had little to do with me, and I had grown much since my awkward days.

I hardened my heart and would have gone through with it, but she prayed for mercy so desperately, weeping, begging, offering anything and everything and I… I couldn't do it. So instead I did the next best thing. You see, she offered me the honor of ruling over Irkalla with her." Sis started in disbelief, eyes wide. He smirked and continued, "She was impressed very much with me as a god of war and the sole god of pestilence, and for conveying the living to Irkalla. In fact, during my banishment she had already given me the position of presiding over the dead. That was the beginning of my harmonizing tendency to unite with Ereshkigal, queen of the netherworld, to a lowly god of pestilence. Now, though, when all was fired up, when she was on the brink of being murdered at my hand and she had offered the chance to rule Irkalla at her side… It wasn't enough for me. I took her offer to the extreme, and there and then I… I made her my wife."

"Made?" Sis tightly questioned, glancing out the window and avoiding eye contact.

"Not quite in that way, but close enough. It was forced," he answered flatly. He was done beating around the bush. "I forced her into a marriage. It's not like she had much choice. Ninazu hated me for it. He was in love with her as well, and I have no doubts that he was more in love with her than I had ever been. Let's just say that the first night wasn't nearly as fun for _her_ as it was for _me_. Don't look at me like that Sis, please. It wasn't rape, I swear by the river Styx I never raped her. I just wasn't her 'true love' so to speak. My brother… She loved him very much, as much as he did her. In time, however, we reconciled, and she was no longer a forced bride. Time, though, was bound to change things, and when she left I let her go. By then I had long ago mellowed, dumbed down my cruelty. What had I to lose any more anyway besides her? I had pushed my way to Irkalla's head, then its one true deity, for Ereshkigal never got her position back. I wouldn't have her take it from me, and all the power of the Underworld came unto me from out of her.

I loved her more than anything I had ever loved before, until you, but love is no more. Now _she_ is the weaker, she always _will_ be, for that change of the law of the deities came in place too late to stop it from happening. No more can any deity take on the power of the greater ones. I was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, and oh how the higher ups accepted me into their ranks until I was seen as greater than Ereshkigal herself. I was not born god of the Underworld, I did not take the position in a legit manner, but I stole it from her, putting it upon myself. One of the only lesser gods who ever dared try overthrow one greater than himself, if not the only one. So you see now, Sis, I am more than Mandy could ever begin to imagine, more than anyone who doesn't know could. One day Mandy will learn that the hard way, and all those against me." Sis closed her eyes tightly knowing full well he meant every word. And she sensed, even then, that the future wouldn't hold anything that would change his mind.


	21. Triad Trouble

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: I will be putting up the rest of this story today. Thank you to all my reviewers past, present, and future, for this story, and previous ones.)

_**Triad Trouble**_

Skarr sat in his home reading a book. Things would calm down back at home base eventually, Jack wouldn't have his house overrun by animosity, but until then he was content to stay here. He had to admit, though, he wasn't happy that Lord Pain hadn't returned. He'd become quite accustomed to having a servant around. Oh well, the master in him was furious, the teammate, ally, and friend in him was feeling more sorry for the evil than anything else; and wishing him all luck in patching things up with Sorella.

He heard knocking at his door and frowned, put out. It had better not be Underfist coming to pull him off on some random adventure. He had his hands full at the moment. He muttered under his breath and rose, going to the door. "Yes, what do you want?" Skarr asked, annoyed.

"Mr. Skarr," a small voice asked.

Skarr blinked and looked down. "Pud'n?" he questioned. What was the boy doing _here_? "Whatever do you want _now_?"

"Can you help me with my homework?" Pud'n asked timidly, handing it up.

Skarr blinked, looking at it. He sighed then replied, "Very well, come in."

As he taught he was quite amazed. Pud'n was catching onto this subject quite easily. The history of the World Wars and Cold Wars, he had soon enough figured out. It fascinated and horrified the boy at the same time. It was almost like he was a natural when it came to army regulations, just an instinct. He wondered if perhaps his birth parents had been in the army and something had sunk in when he was a baby. "Done," Pud'n suddenly declared, startling Skarr from his thoughts.

He blinked and took the homework, looking it over. "Excellent work. Worthy of an A. You, my boy, are a natural." Pud'n grinned widely. Skarr smiled at him. "Now, what do you say we celebrate with ice-cream?" the General asked. Wait, why was he suddenly playing the role of a father? Oh like he cared. He had nothing better to do.

"Yay, ice-cream!" Pud'n exclaimed excitedly. Skarr smiled and took the boys hand, bringing him outside and walking him towards the ice-cream shop.

GAoBaM

Pud'n kept talking about his little adventures he'd had. Skarr had to admit, some were quite fascinating. Including an incident involving a skeleton, Miss Butterbean, and Nergal Junior getting fed up with the teacher and Sperg. Quite the horrifying sights the boy had seen. Nergal Junior taking over Miss Butterbean's body, a skeleton in the toilet, looking up only to see the teacher trapped up above him, Skarr had to admit he was amused. Then he told Skarr the story about the killer bunny and the wishing skull. Skarr shuddered, remembering that skull. However, the boy's story horrified him tenfold! Boogey had spoken, once, of a pet bunny he'd had. The four Undertakers had laughed and he'd taken it. There had been something behind his eyes, and when they'd finished laughing he told them about the rabbit. They hadn't believed him, but they hadn't laughed again either. Now to hear that the thing actually existed and had practically mauled Pud'n to death, Skarr was slightly worried that Boogey hadn't found it yet.

They paused at the busiest intersection in the city. Pud'n frowned and said, "I don't like this one. Nobody stops."

"It's dangerous, that's for sure," Skarr agreed. "Here, take my hand." Pud'n was all too eager to take the General's hand. Immediately he felt safer and smiled up at the man. Skarr chuckled and ruffled his hair as they waited for the lights to change.

GAoBaM

Grim perked up as he watched the image. "Perfect," he said aloud. Eris and Nergal looked over.

"Ah, the General's unfortunate and early demise," Nergal said. "I approve. Not so much that poor Pud'n will have to witness it, but of the method."

"Marked for death. Humph, I'm still unimpressed," Eris grumbled, crossing her arms. They frowned back at her.

"He's long overdue, Eris," Grim retorted. "I'm not gettin' inta another argument wit' you like we did when I cursed Jack." She stuck out her tongue at him. Grim gritted his teeth but turned back to the image. "Your time is up, General," he said aloud, snapping his fingers.

The lights turned. Skarr double checked both ways. There was nothing in sight. "Come on, quickly now," he urged, pulling Pud'n swiftly onto the road. Pud'n followed uncertainly.

All at once they heard a horn blaring and gasped. From an alley burst a large semi, heading right for them! They gasped in horror. Pud'n screamed.

"Run!" Skarr ordered, dragging him quickly out of the semi's path and reaching the other side. "Maniac!" Skarr furiously called after the truck, shaking his fist. Almost as if it had heard, the truck screeched to a stop. Pud'n paled and gasped, hiding behind the General. Skarr blinked blankly.

"The b-bunny's b-back," Pud'n stammered.

"There wasn't a bunny in the driver's seat. There wasn't… There wasn't anyone," Skarr said solemnly, realization coming to his eyes. "Oh peachy."

"What?" Pud'n asked.

"I've been marked for death," Skarr replied through gritted teeth.

"M-marked?" Pud'n meekly remarked. Skarr looked gently at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The semi suddenly gunned the engine and tore towards them. "Run!" he ordered, pulling Pud'n along quickly.

GAoBaM

"Mr. Skarr, I don't want to die!" Pud'n screamed. Skarr said nothing, but he knew full well if anyone died, it wouldn't be the boy. "I don't want _you_ to either," the child suddenly added. Skarr looked at him, startled. He was in tears. Skarr cringed. He wasn't making promises.

He suddenly saw a bridge up ahead. His eyes widened. There was a cliff nearby with a safe ledge. He picked up the child and ran for it. He would have to jump, he realized. He leapt up onto the bridge's railing and looked worriedly at Pud'n. "Stay where I put you, no matter what happens," he ordered the child.

"W-what do you mean?" Pud'n asked. Skarr shook his head then looked over at the ledge he was aiming for. He backed up then jumped for it, holding Pud'n in one arm. He grabbed on with his free hand and cringed as he almost slipped off. He lifted the child up, putting him on the edge. Quickly he tried to clamber up too. All at once, however, the rock crumbled and he cried out in alarm, falling. "No!" Pud'n shrieked. Skarr, however, managed to grab for another ledge off to the side. He clung to it desperately and looked back at the semi. He gritted his teeth and attempted to pull himself onto solid ground.

All at once he felt his hand being stepped on. He looked sharply up with a gasp. The Grim Reaper! "Reaper!" he shot viciously.

"Sorry Skarr, but your time is long overdue," Grim darkly stated.

"You stupid skeleton. Get off my hands! I've beaten you fair and square," Skarr shot viciously.

"Mr. Grim, let him up!" Pud'n ordered Grim from the other ledge. The two looked sharply the boy's way. Skarr suddenly grabbed Grim's foot and pulled him from the ledge! Grim cried out in alarm and managed to dig his scythe into the cliff. Skarr was getting away again!

"Oh no ya don't, mon," Grim growled. Quickly he floated up to the ledge and seized Skarr's hands, dangling him over the edge. Skarr gasped, looking down in horror. Far below was hard pavement and hundreds of cars passing by. If he survived the fall, unlikely, he certainly wouldn't survive getting flattened a hundred times over.

GAoBaM

"You can't do this to me!" Skarr shouted desperately.

"De Undertakers will meet deir end, Skarr. You're just easiest to get rid of," Grim replied. "You're not immortal, you're not cursed, you're just a General who's overstayed his welcome."

"You'll pay for this Grim, mark my words you will pay!" Skarr furiously screamed.

"Where are your protectors now, mon?" Grim asked.

"No, Mr. Reaper, please don't hurt him!" Pud'n begged. Grim cringed, feeling slightly guilty. He didn't mind Pud'n. The kid was cute. He hesitated.

"What are you doing? End him," Nergal's voice said in his mind. Not that he'd needed Nergal's insistence, his mind was made up, but he still felt a little bad. He wasn't supposed to kill victims, just get them after the fact.

"Sorry kid, dis is de end of the road for General Skarr," Grim replied.

"No," Skarr gasped, eyes suddenly afraid as he shook his head in denial.

"Pain, Boogey, help!" he cried desperately, but they wouldn't hear him now. At least he thought they hadn't. Nergal and Eris, watching all four, knew differently. Pain blanched and tried to transport immediately, but Nergal prevented it. They heard him curse as Sorella and Pinface looked at him in shock and uncertainty, wondering at the sudden change. They saw Boogey gasp and also instantly try to transport. Again he was blocked. Boogey began shrieking bloody murder at Nergal, and he knew it was Nergal holding him back. Eris cringed and closed her eyes tightly as she watched the portal. Nergal noticed and pursed his lips, hoping she'd just stay out of this. He couldn't stop her either way, but they were so close!

Then Grim let Skarr go. Skarr cried out in terror as he fell from the mountain towards the cement river below. "No! Daddy!" Pud'n shrieked.

"Eris!" Skarr exclaimed in a last desperate attempt at saving his own life. Who better to call on than the deity whose eyes he'd found favor in.

Eris cursed the mortal a thousand times for calling on her, but what was done was done, and she wouldn't stand idly by anymore. Before Nergal could order her to stay she was gone. Skarr closed his eyes, hoping death came swiftly. All at once, however, he felt his decent stopped and gasped, opening his eyes. Holding his hand was none other than Eris!

GAoBaM

"Curse you to Hades, mortal, for calling on me," she hissed. He sighed in relief. "I can't believe I just did that. Nergal went through the trouble of blocking Pain and Fear's advances to try and help you yet you call on _me_."

"I've found I love being a favorite," he gasped, looking down in fear at the road just below him.

"Why I found it right to spare you I don't know," Eris said.

"Fate had other plans," Skarr replied, clinging desperately to her. "Now get me back on solid ground!" Eris snapped her fingers and Skarr opened his eyes. All at once he and a shocked and relieved Pud'n were in front of the ice-cream parlour. Pud'n leapt into his arms uninvited. Nonetheless he held the boy. Looking to Eris he said, "Right, very good. Thank you, I suppose. Come along child." Skarr urged Pud'n along, desperate to get away from the goddess. Savior or not, she was still the enemy, still part of the Immortal Triad, and her unpredictability could rear its ugly head in a moment and he'd be struck dead right there and then.

Eris watched them vanish inside. All at once thunder boomed and Grim appeared, yelling, "Eris, what are ya doin' woman. We were so close!"

"He called to me," she replied.

"Since when does dat matter?" Grim demanded angrily.

"Only when fate chooses it to," Eris replied. Grim fell silent. Few immortals, even deities, could deny the fates and their little tapestry thingamabob. He harrumphed then said, "Stay out of Nergal's way when he's dealin' wit' Jack. And hurry up and get rid of Lord Pain while I take out Boogey."

"Touchy, touchy, aren't we darling," Eris bit back. "And not the good kind either." Grim blushed at the insinuation, said nothing, then vanished. She smirked coldly. She loved playing with him.

GAoBaM

"Get your woman under control," Nergal testily said as Grim appeared.

"Hey, I didn't see _you_ doin' anyt'ing," Grim retorted.

"Touche. We'll deal with the mortal later. Apparently her favorites will be hardest to get rid of," Nergal relented.

"When she goes after Pain, we go after Boogey and Jack. She'll be too distracted with Pain to step in for Jack. I doubt she'd do anyt'ing for Boogey, but de girl's as unpredictable as de sea, isn't she," Grim said. Nergal smirked, not arguing that. It was why the Grim Reaper had been so in love with her once upon a time. And, he wouldn't doubt, still harbored some remnant of feeling for the beautiful, tricky, and dangerous goddess.

"Eris is about to make her move," Nergal said, pointing as Eris snapped her fingers and appeared in a hiding place, watching the house on the hill for Pain's exit.

"Den let's get ready," Grim replied.

GAoBaM

"Pain, what happened, what's wrong?" Sorella worriedly asked.

"It-it was Skarr. He called to me and Boogey. He was in trouble," Pain replied.

"Was?" Pinface questioned.

"I don't sense _danger_ anymore," Pain confusedly said. Unfortunately, he didn't sense if he was safe or not either.

"I don't like this. He's mortal. Maybe you should go check on him," Sorella declared, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I will," he replied. Looking back at her he said, "Come with me."

She started. Pinface's mouth dropped. Sorella looked at her brother then back at Pain, who was offering his hand. She bit her lower lip then smiled, taking it. Pain smirked and walked out with her.

"Oh yeah, just walk on out without asking me how I feel! Typical, man, typical!" Pinface called agitatedly after Pain. "Idiot!" he exclaimed, kicking the ground viciously.

"Pinface?" a voice asked from behind.

He turned with a cry of alarm. On seeing the woman he relaxed, saying, "Erin, don't do that." Just then he noticed the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"A run in with… With _him_," she vaguely replied. "I don't want to be alone in that house with my child while he's stalking the streets tonight."

"Problem solved," Pinface replied. He wouldn't have it a secret he didn't like the man. He snapped his fingers and they both appeared in her home. She gaped in disbelief. "I dare the creep to try to come in," Pinface boastfully declared, rubbing his claws against his robes proudly. She looked at him in awe. He wouldn't be leaving them tonight.

GAoBaM

Grim saw Eris start after Pain and Sorella. "Dat's me cue," he declared to Nergal. "And yours."

"Smashing. Pumpkin smashing, that is," Nergal said, smirking. Atrocia just needs to leave the house now, and Jack and Malaria will be completely and utterly alone together.

"How ya gonna get her to go?" Grim asked.

"I'm not, _you_ are," Nergal replied. "Boogey is her pet project. Threaten him, she'll pounce. "Or better yet, act like you're Boogey and lure her away. When she's lost and scared, Boogey will appear. She'll tell him she was following him, then they'll both be yours."

"Mon, you're gettin' devious again," Grim said. Nergal bowed his head. Grim snapped his fingers, appearing just outside the window he knew Atrocia to be at with Malaria. Clearing his throat he prepared for the performance.

GAoBaM

"He is insane, completely and totally out of his gourd, pun intended," Malaria ranted, pacing back and forth in front of Atrocia. They'd gotten rid of the heart, at least.

"It would help us all if you didn't bait him," Atrocia said.

"I never started out baiting him!" Malaria exclaimed. "They attacked me in my house! He took one look at me in the TV studio and dubbed me a witch. Am I the only one who sees this is his issue and not mine?"

"All right, all right, you've made your point," Atrocia quickly soothed.

"I wish he were dead," Malaria growled.

"Malaria, take some deep breaths and calm down. You two going to war with one another won't get us anywhere.

Just then a voice called outside the window, "Atrocia?"

Atrocia looked curiously out. "Boogey?" she asked, confused.

"What?" Malaria questioned.

"I heard Boogey calling me," she said.

"Let him call," Malaria replied. "I'm not being left alone in this house with the sadistic original prankster."

"Atrocia, I need to talk to you now. It's about Skarr," Boogey's voice insisted urgently. She saw his outline against the trees.

"I'll be right back," Atrocia assured.

"Great," Malaria said, sighing in annoyance. Atrocia raced out and Malaria shook her head. Jack witnessed Atrocia leave and scowled. Great. She'd left the gothic witch. Oh joy.

GAoBaM

Atrocia raced to the edge of the trees calling, "Boogey?"

"Over here," the voice called, and she saw his figure beckoning to her. Curious, she followed.

"Boogey, wait for me!" she called as he raced through the bushes. She didn't like this. She was starting to feel fear. "Hey, do me a favor and cut off the fear!" she called to him. He didn't answer and she slowed down. "Boogey?" she called again, now suspicious. She heard a crack and gasped, whirling. Nothing was there, but where was she? What way had she come? She paled. She was lost! "Boogey!" she screamed into the bushes worriedly.

Boogey heard her voice in his mind from down below. "What on Earth?" he asked, confused. Why was she calling _him_? Why was he sensing fear? "Hold your horses woman, I'm coming," he muttered to himself, instantly transporting to the surface. "Atrocia, what's going on?" he asked, seeing her.

She screamed and whirled, saying, "Are you really Boogey?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Boogey asked, now lost.

"You-you told me to follow you, that you were worried about Skarr. You led me into wherever this is," she said.

Boogey blinked blankly. After a long moment he asked, "I did what?" Atrocia's mouth fell open. She quickly ran to him, holding him tightly. His every sense was heightened now. "All right, who's the wise guy?!" Boogey angrily called into the bushes.

"Closest t'ing to a compliment I'll get from _you_," Grim's voice said from behind. The two whirled, gasping.

"Grim!" Boogey exclaimed.

"The Grim Reaper," Atrocia said in awe, standing up straight. He blinked at her then blushed. Boogey looked from her intrigued look to Grim then frowned, pulling her behind him and shooting her an annoyed look.

"Grimmy, what's up buddy?" Boogey asked. "More importantly, where's our General?"

GAoBaM

Grim glared at Boogey. After a moment he replied, "He would have been a splat on de road, but unfortunately he's fine. Eris got protective. You, on de other hand, _won't_ be, and we're not done wit' _him_."

Boogey scowled, dropping into a fighting pose. "What are you gonna do? Slice me? Good luck."

"No, but it'll be so much easier for Eris ta get ta Pain when he's distracted feeling _yours_," Grim replied.

"Feeling? I thought Pain couldn't feel pain," Atrocia uncertainly said.

Boogey looked startled, taken aback. After a moment he replied, "He can't. It's nothing to him. Except… except when it comes to _me_. Then he feels discomfort. No pain, just discomfort."

"Why?" Atrocia asked.

"Who cares, it's not important!" Boogey quickly shot. A little too quickly, she realized. What was he hiding?

"Right. You're goin' down, Boogey," Grim said.

"Bring it Grimmy poo," Boogey taunted icily. Grim scowled and raised his scythe above his head. He brought it down on the ground and it began to crack. Atrocia screamed, almost falling in. Boogey grabbed her and threw her to the base of a tree. "Stay there!" he ordered. She could fight, yes, but Grim was all his.

Boogey pounced viciously. Grim sliced with the scythe. Boogey leapt back and tackled him to the ground, tearing at him with his claws. Desperately Grim defended. Atrocia stood, eyes wide. This was too unbelievable! She wanted to fight, but she knew… she knew Boogey had claimed him. All at once Grim sent Boogey flying. Boogey cried out in pain. Grim was about to bring the scythe down on him! Claimed or not, she couldn't stand idly by while Grim attacked! Atrocia leapt forwards and grabbed the scythe, forcing the blade back. "I don't think so," she hissed. All at once she snatched it and swung at him. Grim cried out in alarm, dodging.

"Oh come on," Grim complained. Boogey gaped in shock as Atrocia held the scythe, smirking cruelly. Oh he was liking her more and more.

"I'm flattered that you're such a fan of mine, but stay away from the allies," Atrocia warned.

"Give me dat scythe woman!" Grim ordered as he lunged. She dodged and swung, striking him. He cried out in pain. She brought it down but he grabbed it, pulling hard. She cried out, falling onto him. He rolled over, her beneath him, and tore the scythe from her grasp. Boogey pounced, but Grim struck him. This time the blade met its mark, and Boogey screamed in pain, rolling to the side. He gasped and tried to stagger up, but Grim shot him with a blast again that made him writhe.

"No!" Atrocia cried. She lunged, but Grim held out a hand, catching her with his powers and raising her high into the air. Grim turned to Boogey once again, who could hardly breathe, and brought the scythe down on him. The boogeyman shrieked in agony then lay still. "Boogey!" Atrocia screamed in terror. Grim dropped her from the air. She screamed and hit the ground hard. "No!" she exclaimed, making her way over to Boogey.

"Dat's de end of dat, for now," Grim remarked. He brought his scythe down and a crack spread towards Boogey. Atrocia slid to a stop with a gasp and leapt back before falling. Boogey, however, plummeted into the crack. Atrocia leapt for the edge, trying to grab him, but he was out of sight. The crack closed and Grim was gone. She could only stare in horrified shock at the place the crack had been.

GAoBaM

Pain cried out in alarm suddenly. Sorella gasped and looked sharply back. "What happened?" she demanded immediately, running to him. "Pain, what's wrong?" she asked.

"B-Boogey. Something is happening," Pain replied, shaking off the sudden discomfort he'd felt.

"Grimmy poo's beaten me to his target," Eris' voice suddenly said. The two turned, gasping.

"Eris!" Sorella exclaimed, rising and prepared to fight. Pain cried out again suddenly. Sorella sharply looked back at him, eyes concerned.

"Oh how precious, she's worried about her little friend," Eris sang tauntingly.

Sorella scowled at the goddess. "Don't push your luck, Discordia," Sorella growled. Eris frowned. Her other name, she realized. Rarely did anyone call her that anymore.

Eris laughed cruelly. All at once she attacked! Sorella cried out in alarm as she was tackled. Furiously the two women rolled across the ground. Sorella managed to throw Eris, but Eris leapt back up, Apple of Discord at the ready. She looked sharply at Pain and struck him with it. He cried out in surprise, flying back. He shook his head then leapt up, scowling. He lunged at her. She met the attack and tumbled around with him for a moment. Sorella suddenly joined. Eris lit the apple and shocked them both with it. They fell back, startled. Pain leapt up but suddenly cried out in alarm, falling to his knees and holding his head. What on Earth. He gasped, paling. Boogey! This wasn't good.

"Trouble?" Eris cooed.

"Boogey is in danger," Pain declared, staggering up.

"Oh no, Boogey's in danger? Why then you'd better scurry off darling," Eris said. The two scowled viciously at her but said nothing. Pain snapped his fingers and they were gone. Eris laughed darkly. Good luck finding him.


	22. Loophole

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Loophole**_

Jack paced restlessly, having given up on inventing another prank. He couldn't focus with that goth woman in his house. He looked furiously towards the bedroom she and Atrocia had been in and scowled. She was standing there on the staircase looking at him icily. He forced a cordial smile and greeted, "Malaria, lovely as ever. But then beauty masks nightmares."

"I'm not here to fight with you, Jack," she said coldly, crossing her arms.

Still smiling cordially he said, "Of course not." She shook her head at him and scoffed.

"Look, whether you like it or not, we're stuck together," Malaria declared. "At least let's tolerate each other."

"I'm tolerating you now," Jack stated defiantly. "For instance, I haven't stoned you to death. I haven't burned you at the stake. I'm tolerating you. I just don't like you, or trust you for that matter."

"Do you like or trust anyone?" she challenged. His smile fell to an annoyed look.

After a long moment he replied, "Whether you believe it or not, I do, actually."

"Who, yourself?" she bit.

He was silent. After a moment he chuckled and said, "No." She started. "Shocking, isn't it?" He turned back to his prank. She was in the room where he could keep an eye on her. He felt better now.

GAoBaM

"Jack, for the sake of this alliance I want to be able to at least stand you," Malaria stated.

"Oh for the love of all things Grim and Evil," he grumbled, not turning.

"You could help me out a bit!" she shot.

"What do you want from me witch? Why do I hate you, why am I Hades bent on getting rid of you? You should know!" Jack shot.

"Because in your day witches were nothing, worthless, not even human, they were to be killed," Malaria replied, sneering. "Well bad news, Jack, I'm not a witch! So sue me if I dress in dark clothes and am abnormally pale! So sue me for being able to play on your superstitious and gullible mind and make you believe I _am_ what you hate and fear. So sue me if I understand medicinal plants and know how to use them. People in your time killed off anyone who was different! They had knowledge of alchemy, oh, they must be a witch. They dressed strangely, definitely witch, hanging time. The Black Death that ravaged around that period was brought on because of people like you and their paranoia! People are dying, it must be the black cats because that just makes so much sense; after all, they belong to witches. Let's kill them off and let the disease ridden rats overtake Europe."

"Oh will you shut up!" Jack shot, finally spinning on her. "Don't you dare pretend that you know more about my time period than I do. I _lived_ it sister, you hear?" He forced himself to calm down then said, "And yes, people who were different were turned on, killed. I don't deny plenty of innocents were killed off. In case you've forgotten, witch, my mother was one of them. Oh, and her brother. Uncle ended up disembowled. Know what that is? Didn't think so. Look it up. It wasn't pleasant, it was gruesome, and it was agonizingly painful. But not everyone was innocent. If they were too stupid to avoid getting caught, they deserved what came to them. I had a personal hand in some deaths, and whether you buy it or not, I had my share of escapes. I knew your kind better than _they_ knew _themselves_. Know your enemy. Keep your friends close your enemy closer and all that."

"You don't know anything," she hissed.

"I know you like getting on my nerves," Jack retorted. "Despite its shortcomings, this world would be a better place if they went by the rules of my time. There was no mercy to criminals; eye for eye tooth for tooth, life for life. This Earth can claim they're better off all they want. I'd rather be back in the fifteen hundreds than now. How you people can say this time period is fair is beyond me. I'd exchange it in a heartbeat."

GAoBaM

Malaria was silent, watching him. He turned back to his prank and said nothing more. She waited a long moment, summing up everything he had just said. All at once she softly questioned, "Would you rather have died back then?"

He paused in the middle of his inventing and looked at her. She had come up next to him to watch what he was doing. She never looked at him, just at the work table. After a long moment he replied, "Yes." She looked down. He turned back to his prank and said, "This world will never be worth living in. Not eternally. Not if things keep on degrading like this."

"They call it advancement and tolerance," she replied.

"They don't know right from left," Jack answered. "When did it become alright to commit adultery, that is to cheat on someone? Heck, it's cheered. When did divorce become accepted and in fact almost more normal than sticking together through better and worse? When did we as a society start promoting and applauding, even encouraging, living together and sleeping together before marriage when there is even proof out there that it does nothing for anyone. This society will only fall lower and lower and lower. And yes, if you must know, Miss Nosy, I wish I had died before I saw the ruins this world would fall into. But I didn't, I'm immortal as I wished." She looked at him curiously. Did he regret it? As if reading her mind he said, "No, I don't believe immortality is a curse, but immortality in this world may soon _become_ one. I'll make the best of things while I still can."

GAoBaM

"What's this? Bonding without me?" a voice questioned from behind. The two gasped and whirled. There stood none other than Nergal!

"Nergal!" Jack exclaimed. Malaria gaped in shock.

"So, what are we talking about?" he asked cordially, looking like a picture of innocent curiosity.

"Oh just about our plans for you and all those you hold dear," Jack replied casually.

"Really, and what pray tell are they?" Nergal questioned.

"In your words, they're in for a shocking good time," Jack replied. He coldly laughed. Nergal's eyes narrowed. "Whoa, don't lose your head big guy. That fate's reserved for your kid."

"Jack, shut up!" Malaria shot. She didn't like where this was going.

"Peter, Peter pumpkin eater had a wife and couldn't keep her. He put her in a pumpkin shell and there he kept her very well," Jack quipped. "Oh wait, but you're not Peter, are you? Looks like the rhyme needs to be changed a bit. Wanna hear the redo?" Jack asked.

"You insolent cursed mortal!" Nergal shouted furiously, tentacles springing from his back. He shot at them and the two dove to the sides.

"Tickle, tickle," Jack taunted, tickling the tentacle with his feather. Nergal pulled instantly back hissing, then shot at him again. Jack dove beneath the blow. "Testy, aren't we?" Jack said.

GAoBaM

Nergal shot at him again, but suddenly Malaria attacked him, knocking him to the ground. Jack started, taken aback, then smirked. She was a fighter, he'd give her that. "Get off of me!" Nergal ordered, seizing her with his tentacles and lifting her into the air.

"Tit for tat, Nerd-gal. Heard the phrase 'send one of mine to the infirmary I send one of yours to the morgue?' You wouldn't want to risk your mortal family, would you?" Jack sang coldly. Nergal looked sharply over at him. Malaria chocked as his grip on her tightened. She cried out in pain. "Put her down. She's claimed," Jack warned.

"If you insist," Nergal replied. He threw her violently to the ground. She cried out in agony, sliding into a wall, then lay still. Jack looked sharply over. Okay, this was getting a little extreme. He looked back with a gasp as Nergal struck. He barely managed to duck.

"Whoa. Can't we talk this out?" Jack questioned innocently. Nergal shot a tentacle at him again, and Jack knew the deity was merely playing a little game. "Apparently not," he grumbled. He ran at Nergal quickly. Nergal dodged multiple strikes. All at once he held out his hand and shot at Jack! Jack cried out in pain as he suddenly found himself bound to a table. He nearly had a panic attack on realizing what kind of table it was. Torture… He scowled viciously at Nergal. He looked over at Malaria who was just coming to. She saw him and gasped, covering her mouth. He looked sharply back at Nergal.

"Game over, Jack," Nergal said coldly. The bonds suddenly shocked him and he screamed in pain.

"No!" Malaria cried. All at once the shocking stopped. Jack was left panting for breath.

GAoBaM

"Wh-what are you gonna do? Death and I had a deal," Jack said through laughter, weakly trying to struggle.

"You did. Eternal life. Whether you lived it or not wasn't covered, though, remember? Think of it as a never ending coma," Nergal stated coldly. Needless to say, Jack wasn't laughing anymore. He cut off abruptly with a gasp, nearly having a heart attack. Malaria, hiding and watching, covered her mouth with a hand.

After a long moment, Jack managed to hoarsely ask, "What?" All at once he lost all control and viciously struggled, yelling, "You can't do this to me!"

"Oh no? Watch me," Nergal replied, walking out.

"Nergal! Get back here! Nergal!" Jack yelled. The deity was gone.

Desperately Jack struggled against the bonds, cursing the gods under his breath. Malaria swiftly climbed out of hiding and ran towards him, fear in her eyes. "Jack!" she exclaimed, reaching his side and seizing the bonds, trying to release him. She cried out in pain as a shock flew through her, knocking her down.

"Don't! Malaria, don't!" Jack ordered quickly… "Gods!" he exclaimed with a gasp as a wave of nausea went through him.

"Oh no. No, no, no. We have to get you out of here," she worriedly said, hovering over him though not daring to touch the bonds again.

"You don't say," he moaned. "On another note, when was the last time my candle was changed?"

Malaria paled. After a pause she replied, "F-Four hours ago…"

"Great," Jack complained.

"I-I'll get another," she said, running towards the candles. She brought one out then went to him. She reached for the top of his head, but it wouldn't move. "Oh no…" she breathed.

"What?" he darkly asked.

"It-it won't open," she replied. His eyes shot wide.

"Take off my head then," he stated as if it were obvious. She tried and tried, but it wouldn't move.

"Jack, it won't come off!" she exclaimed. She heard him shout something furiously in another language, probably Latin and probably a curse.

He took a deep breath then asked, "Is it dimming?"

Malaria looked into his eyes. Now she noticed. Now she noticed all too well. "Y-yes," she replied quietly, fearfully.

"Great!" he shot viciously.

"I _told_ you to keep your mouth shut!" she yelled. She bit her tongue, though, on spotting something else in him. Fear. He was afraid. He acted like he wasn't, but he was afraid.

"Leave it to Nerd-gal to find a loophole," Jack finally said in a quiet tone. She swallowed. It was like all the fight in him had been wiped out.

"Jack, we'll find a way around this," Malaria assured. She could practically read his mind. He knew he would never wake up again if this candle went out. She shook her head in denial. There had to be some way to get a new one in! Through the eyes, the mouth, _anywhere_? Oh where were the others when they needed them? This was bad, very, very bad. They had only minutes to save Jack's life. And if they missed… She shivered. Silently she willed the others to return soon.


	23. Ransom

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Ransom**_

Creeper waited by Eleanor's bed as she slept, willing her to wake up soon. Gently he held her hand and stroked it. She groaned lightly and her eyes fluttered open, falling on him. "You're still here," she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied, smirking.

She looked back up at the roof. After a moment she said, "We need to check on Erin. That man… That man was Sperg's father. I don't know if he went after her or not, but if he did…" Eleanor shivered visibly.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, feigning being offended he'd think otherwise. He laughed lightly and pulled her close, hugging her. "I see the difference," she whispered.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Between love and lust," she replied. "And this… this isn't lust." He started and looked at her, eyes wide. "I love you," she whispered. She'd never said those words to anyone before.

He suddenly caught her lips kissing her lovingly. Pulling away he whispered, "I love you too." Snapping his fingers they were transported to Erin's house.

GAoBaM

"Erin?" Eleanor called.

Pinface and Erin looked sharply up from the couch where both were reading a book, Pinface having gotten curious as to what she seemed so absorbed in. "That was Eleanor," she said, standing. "She's okay!" Quickly the two ran out. Erin hugged Eleanor tightly, saying, "You're all right!"

"Barely," she answered.

"He came after you?" Erin demanded in alarm, eyes worried. Eleanor nodded. "Ellen…" she said, trailing off. She noticed the look in the woman's eyes. "Did… did he…"

"No," Creeper sharply said. "And if he wants to keep breathing he'll never so much as look her way again." Erin looked curiously up.

"Creeper, I take it?" she asked.

"Erin," he greeted. Eleanor had told them about their most recent ally. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, cheery greetings and all. Look, we've been gone from home base a while. Maybe we should check on how things are progressing," Pinface cut off.

"That might be smart," Creeper agreed.

"Ugh, some issues had seriously had better have been worked out there," Eleanor said.

"No one said alliances started out easily," Erin remarked, smirking. Pinface opened a portal and the four leapt through.

GAoBaM

They appeared in the house, Eleanor saying, "We're back. Please tell me things were worked out."

They gasped, however, on seeing Malaria at Jack's side looking fearful, Jack bound to a torture table and looking weak, eyes dimming. "Whoa, what happened to Jacky boy?" Creeper demanded, alarmed.

Malaria turned. "Nergal came here. We-we were the only two here and Jack… Jack talked too much."

"Shoot, I'll say," Pinface said as the four raced over to them.

"Why hasn't his candle been replaced?" Erin asked worriedly.

"Because Nergal did something. I can't lift the top of his head, I can't take his head off. I tried the eyes and mouth, nothing," Malaria urgently said. "Where are the others?"

"Malaria, Jack, Grim got Boogey!" Atrocia suddenly cried, bursting into the house. She gasped on seeing them gathered around Jack. She fell silent, blinking, then asked, "What's going on?" Quickly Malaria narrated as Atrocia tried to find a way to replace the candle.

"What about the immortal ember?" she demanded.

"No… no ember," Jack gasped out. "I'd sooner die!"

"It hurts him. It hurts him too much," Malaria replied. "I-I tried. He couldn't stop screaming."

"What's this about Boogey?" Creeper demanded.

"Grim… He-he attacked us and got the upper hand. He shot Boogey with three powerful blasts that had him writhing, then he opened the ground up and Boogey fell. He closed it over him. I-I don't know what happened to him! It took me hours to find my way out of that forest!" Atrocia exclaimed.

"They're picking apart the Undertakers one by one," Erin realized.

"I'm almost scared to ask. What about my sister and Pain?" Pinface asked. They exchanged looks. No one knew. "What about Skarr."

"Skarr!" Jack exclaimed, catching his breath. "He-he's mortal. They-they would have gone for him first!"

"But then that means…" Eleanor said, eyes fearful.

"That the odds he's still alive are next to nothing," Malaria quietly said. "No…"

GAoBaM

"Where is he? Find him already," Erin insisted as Pinface flicked through different views, trying to find anyone, namely the General.

"There!" Atrocia exclaimed, suddenly stopping Pinface and pointing. He was in the ice-cream parlor with a little boy.

"Pud'n? He must have gone to Skarr for help on homework," Eleanor deduced.

"Who cares? He's alive and we need to get him here before the Immortal Triad beats us to him," Jack said from the table.

"Got it," Creeper said, snapping his fingers.

Skarr cried out in alarm, appearing with them. Pud'n gasped. Where had General Skarr gone? Did he want to know? He cringed then quickly left the ice-cream parlor. "What on Earth…!" Skarr began. He looked around at the others then paused on seeing Jack. "All right, I'll bite. What's going on?"

"You're alive!" Malaria exclaimed.

"Barely! I would be dead right now if not for Eris! The Grim Reaper tried to kill me! First it was trying to hit me with a semi, then it was dropping me from a cliff onto the freeway!" Skarr shot.

"Which means their third try is the charm," Atrocia said.

"You're sticking with _us_," Creeper said flat out.

"That depends, are things more stable here?" Skarr asked. Looking at Jack he added, "Because it certainly doesn't look that way." Quickly they filled him in, and by the end he looked as worried as _they_ all were.

GAoBaM

"We need to find Pain and Sorella," Erin said. "And we need to do it quickly."

"Boogey said that Pain could feel when _he_ was in pain, and him alone. It would actually have a physical effect. Those blasts Grim hit him with… Pain would have known Boogey was in trouble. If Eris went after him and Sorella, they probably high tailed it out of there in order to search out Boogey," Atrocia declared.

"Skarr, call your servant," Jack barely whispered. They looked over to him, alarmed. His eyes were closed. He was barely breathing. Weakly he opened them and they shuddered. They were barely flickering.

"Lord Pain, I need you here, now!" Skarr called out the window. "Pain, your master summons you!"

GAoBaM

"There he is!" Sorella cried, pointing ahead at the Nightmare Realm. Boogey was lying on one of the thorny plants unmoving.

"Boogey!" Pain exclaimed as he and Sorella raced ahead. They floated up to the plant and alighted next to him.

"He's in bad shape," Sorella worriedly said, seeing red.

"This isn't good," Pain remarked. "We must get him back to the base."

"No. I think I can help him," Sorella said. "Looking again it's not as bad as it seems." She put her hands on his injuries and closed her eyes tightly, letting power flow into him. Boogey suddenly gasped for air and tried to struggle. Pain pounced, holding him still.

"Boogey, it's us, it's me. Lord Pain!" Pain insisted. Boogey's eyes flew open. He looked at the two then finally relaxed, sighing and closing his eyes.

"About time," he weakly remarked.

"We're going to get you out of here. The Immortal Triad will pay for their attacks," Sorella declared. Pain picked him up into his arms. Just then he heard Skarr summoning him and gasped. "What is it?" Sorella asked.

"The master calls for us," Pain replied. Boogey shot open a portal and the three jumped inside.

GAoBaM

Almost instantly a portal opened and Sorella and Pain leapt out, Pain carrying Boogey. Atrocia gasped and ran to them demanding, "What happened to him?"

"He landed in the Nightmare Realm. It wasn't as bad as the reaper made it look," Sorella replied. "He's been there before."

Pain put Boogey on the ground. Boogey groaned in pain and staggered up, Atrocia helping him. He looked around and his eyes fell on Jack. "What's with Jack the knife there?" he asked curiously. Malaria looked solemnly at Boogey then repeated the story again. Boogey gaped in disbelief. "They came right into the lion's den?" he asked.

"They'll probably never do it again, but this was the opportune time. No one was here but Jack and Malaria, who goodness knows couldn't work together if their lives depended on it," Skarr said.

"No, we worked together relatively well against Nergal, but we both saw the seriousness," Malaria replied. "What can we do for Jack, though? We've probably saved Skarr's life, but Jack…" She shook her head.

"Master Skarr certainly shant be going anywhere alone for a while," Pain declared firmly, having heard of the attacks on his master. He was less than impressed. Skarr nodded.

"Eris saved _me_, why not _him_?" Skarr asked.

"Because she probably pushed her luck too far with Nergal by saving _you_. Or she was too busy with Pain," Jack said softly from the table. He groaned in pain. "I-I'm going fast here. Can we stop the chatter and come up with something?"

"We've _tried_ everything," Atrocia sadly said.

"There is some way around this. There always is," Boogey mused.

"You would know this how?" Skarr asked.

"Skarr, I'm the boogeyman, a ship's captain, a sailor slash pirate, and whether you believe it or not I _do_ have a degree in law," Boogey replied. "There is _always_ a loophole."

"And Nerd-gal found it," Jack moaned.

GAoBaM

"Does it hurt when things are carved into you?" Boogey questioned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Somehow I doubt Nergal accounted for re-carving out the top of your head," Boogey stated.

They blinked blankly at him. "Wow, that was actually, well, clever," Skarr remarked, surprised.

"Lawyer," Boogey said. "Now, anyone know how to carve a pumpkin?"

"Are you kidding me?" Atrocia questioned. Of course they did.

Seeing his reluctance Malaria said, "It can't be as painful as the immortal ember." Jack shuddered at the thought then nodded.

"Hurry it up. It looks like he barely has seconds," Pinface said.

"I've got this," Erin declared, taking a knife and going to him.

Gently she sat and looked over the top of the head. She bit her lip then stuck the knife in. He gasped in pain but couldn't really fight back. "Easy," Malaria soothed the man. Gingerly Erin cut. Atrocia quickly lit the spare candle.

"I hope you all realize this is only part of the problem. The other part is me getting free," Jack said, trying to ignore the pain of the cutting.

"Life threatening situation first," Skarr said, looking over the bonds that held Jack to the table.

"Candle, quick," Erin said. Atrocia held it over. Swiftly Erin placed it inside. Jack gasped for breath, feeling rejuvenated. She quickly removed the old candle and put the top of the head back in place.

GAoBaM

There was a collective sigh of relief as his eyes lit back up and he started struggling to get free again. "All right, what's the plan _now_?" Jack asked.

"We confront Nergal?" Creeper offered.

"Because that is so brilliant," Pain said, scoffing. "No. I have another idea. We go after his whelp. Jack in exchange for Junior."

"Right! Leave it to me. Kidnapping is my middle name," Boogey said. With a snap he was gone.

"Well, this could end badly," Skarr remarked, not liking the idea of challenging a god of the Underworld.


	24. Exchange

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Alliance**_

(A/N: Fourth up today and last chapter.)

_**Exchange**_

"Goodnight Junior," Sis said lovingly to her son, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Night mommy," Junior replied. Sis rose and went to her husband, leaning into him.

"Goodnight son," Nergal said, smirking.

"Night daddy," Junior replied. His parents smiled and left the room, shutting the door.

"Now, my dear, I have you to myself," Nergal said to Sis.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned, saying, "Good. I've been waiting for this."

Boogey watched as Nergal brought Sis into their room. "Sickening," he muttered aloud, dropping from the roof. Wow he was being daring here. Maybe he should have brought backup. He slunk into Junior's room and slithered under the bed. "Fear time," he sang. Junior began to groan and toss and turn. Nightmare courtesy of him, Boogey proudly boasted to himself. Slowly he reached up over the bed, hands shadowing the walls.

GAoBaM

Nergal, kissing Sis's neck, suddenly stopped and gasped. "Nergal? Honey, what is it?" she asked, slightly worried at the change.

He looked sharply over at his bedroom door saying, "Something's wrong. Someone's here." Sis sat up quickly, sliding the strap of her nightgown back up.

Just then they heard a terrified shriek and both went white. "Junior!" Sis screamed, leaping out of the bed.

"Son!" Nergal called. The two raced out of their bedroom and towards their child's.

"Daddy, mommy!" they heard him shriek. The two burst in only to find his bed empty and messy! Sis screamed, covering her mouth.

"Junior!" Nergal called desperately.

"Nergal, a note," Sis whispered, pointing at the bed. Nergal darted over and picked it up, quickly reading. She saw his grip tightening, then all at once he tore it up.

She gasped. Violently he screamed, "Oh they do not want to _live_!"

"Nergal, who?" Sis demanded.

"The Undertakers," Nergal furiously shot. "Boogey, to be specific."

"What do they want? Give them anything! Nergal I want my baby boy back!" Sis exclaimed, voice rising in panic.

"They want Jack's freedom," Nergal growled. "They saved his life, now they want his freedom."

"Then let him go. They have our son!" Sis shot. "They have… they have our baby." Nergal looked at her then up at the surface. Sighing deeply he took her hand and transported them both up. It sucked having weaknesses, he was fast realizing.

GAoBaM

Nergal and Sis appeared at the bottom of the hill. They didn't dare go closer. Waiting just above them were Skarr, Pain, and Boogey. "No loopholes, no tricks, and this goes off without a hitch," Boogey warned icily.

"Where is our son?" Sis demanded.

"Safe," Pain said.

"Where is he?" Nergal growled.

"You mean this?" Skarr questioned, snapping his fingers. Pain waved his mace and Junior appeared in a bubble looking terrified.

"Mom, dad!" he cried on seeing them.

"Sweetheart, mommy and daddy are here," Sis quickly said.

"You win, okay. You won this round. We don't deny that. Next time you won't be so lucky," Boogey declared.

"But release Jack and you shant lose something in the process of your victory," Pain stated icily. Junior cried out in pain as his mace glowed.

"Stop it!" Sis screamed. Pain cut off the attack. Boogey snapped his fingers and the table Jack was on appeared.

GAoBaM

"Head rush much?" Jack groaned, shaking his head at the sudden transport.

"Oh suck it up," Skarr bit. "What are you waiting for? Let him go," Skarr added.

Nergal scowled. Gods only knew how he didn't want to, but his child… He looked up at the terrified Junior and sighed. Finally he growled, "So be it." Snapping his fingers the table disappeared and Jack stood free.

"About time," Jack complained.

"There's gratitude for you," Skarr wryly said.

"Thanks," Jack simply remarked. They looked at him, startled, then back at Nergal.

"Let my son go," Nergal said.

"All yours Nerd-gal," Boogey replied. He snapped and the four disappeared. Junior fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Nergal and Sis were at his side in a moment holding him tightly and cradling him. Nergal looked icily up at the hill. Oh they would pay. In time they would all pay.

GAoBaM

The Alliance looked out the window as Nergal disappeared with his family. "Is it over?" Erin asked.

"For now," Malaria replied.

"Everything's at a stalemate right now," Atrocia added.

"So peace for a while, huh?" Pinface asked.

"Not for long," Skarr grimly said.

"They want war, we'll give them war," Jack coldly declared.

"I have a few more allies in mind," Skarr remarked.

"The more the merrier," Sorella stated.

"Then I'll be off," Skarr said.

"To where?" Eleanor questioned.

Skarr was silent a moment. Finally he answered, "Bunny Island."

"Hey, since you four have a name, what about us?" Pinface hinted, gesturing around at the allies.

"_Agents of Evil_ good enough for you?" Jack questioned.

"Wow, that's actually not half bad," Creeper remarked.

"How long will you be away, Skarr?" Erin questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "If I know Ghastly I'll probably be dragged from Bunny Island to Endsville, back again and halfway across the world before they let me finally leave."

"Good luck then. You're sure they'll agree to join?" Jack asked.

"They'll have no choice," Skarr stated. The Agents of Evil and Undertakers smirked icily. With that Skarr left the House on the Hill Untouched by Time.


End file.
